Dangan Peril: Ultimate Desolation
by SomethingZpooky
Summary: Fujiko Arakawa has waited her entire life to be able to attend Hope's Peak academy. However, her life is now just a pawn to none other than..! A killing game!
1. High School Inmates' Last Wish— 1

Key:

["in game" mechanics. Aka tutorials, character sprites etc]

{art panels, anything visual is described here.}

Fujiko:[contemplative](Main character thinking to themselves)

( narrating)

*noises*

{we see a black backdrop}

?: (hope's peak.)

?: (the epitome of all hope, all of the world's top talent, everything rests here.)

?: (It, on the outside, looks like any other school, but it's a school unlike any other.)

?: (honestly, the whole world hasn't been able to stop obsessing about this place since it came to be almost one hundred years ago, but can you blame them?)

?: (ah, I'm getting sidetracked Again, aren't I?)

?:( I apologize. My name is Fujiko Arakawa, And I've been dreaming about this moment for my entire life...)

Fujiko: (because today, I've been accepted into hope's peak!)

{the image changes to that of hope's peak academy.}

Fujiko: (my whole life, people have been telling me that I should pursue my passion for journalism, and now it's finally payed off in me getting to become the super high school level journalist! )

{FUJIKO ARAKAWA: ULTIMATE JOURNALIST}

Fujiko: (I guess I should go in now, huh?)

(I entered the large school front of me to see an elegant lobby room with several cream white chairs and a front office area)

Fujiko: wow! This place is really nice!

Fujiko: (huh...? I feel... sick!

Fujiko: oh no! I hope I'm not too sick to go to my first day here!

Fujiko: (hold on.. this isn't a normal sick...)

{we see the same room as before, but all of the colors are inverted}

Fujiko: (It's getting hard to think... like my brain is full of.. cotton...)

Fujiko: this is starting to... to.. be...

Fujiko: ...

{we see Fujiko fall to the ground, unconscious}

{chapter one: high school inmates' last wishes}

[daily life]

Fujiko: H-huh?! Where am I?!

Fujiko: *sigh* (okay, Fujiko. It's time to put your thinking cap on! What happened to me?)

(I woke up to see that I was in a classroom, the walls are a pale blue color, and all of the desks are chained to the ground. In the corner is a monitor with several intimidating machine guns attached to it. On the desk next to me, there is an electronic device, beeping to life. on the tablet, a screen shows several crudely drawn blocks of text, scanned in and shown digitally. Possibly to prevent damage?)

Fujiko: "welcome to hope's death archipelago! For more Information please, go to the gym!

See you!"

Fujiko: wait... ARCHIPELAGO?! Why am I not In Kyoto like I thought?! Something's clearly wrong here, but at least I'm not dead...

?: are you quite sure of that, Mademoiselle?

{we see fujiko turn around, startled fear in her eyes}

Fujiko: who... who's there?!

?: I assure you, I am of no threat to you.

{ we see a girl step out of the darkness with a strange lock of hair swirled around her blood red bob. Her eyes are intense. The rest of her school blazer is a maroon color, besides the yellow fluer de-lis on her arm. }

?: I should introduce myself, oui? My name is Monty Blanc, I am known for my talent at hope's peak academy.

Fujiko: umm... what is your talent?

Monty: Oh, you actually want to know? It's kind of top secret...

Fujiko: aww! Won't you tell me? I'm trustworthy! I'm the ultimate journalist!

Monty: that's exactly why I *won't* tell you...

fujiko: okay, then...

Monty:...

Monty: *sigh* okay, fine I'll tell you. My Talent Is officially known as the super high school level profiler.

{MONTY BLANC: ULTIMATE PROFILER}

Monty: would you please not tell anyone?

Fujiko: sure, okay! I won't tell a soul.

Monty: why don't we explore the rest of the are here?

Fujiko: huh? There's other places here?

Monty: what, you think this is the only place here?

Fujiko: well, I've written articles personally on people who've been trapped in smaller places...

Monty: fair point...

Fujiko: okay, Let's go explore!

(I entered the corridor to see an Impressive sight before me. The carpet was a royal purple, which complimented the warm lighting on monty's outfit. Everything about the room sent a warm, orange wave of comfort into me. If I hadn't been dreading what was to come, I would have been so much happier in just this hallway.)

Fujiko: wow! This is surprisingly homey!

Monty: I can get behind that; It's an island of calm amongst the calamity.

Fujiko: hey, I noticed something. You see those video-game looking pixel arts on the doors?

Monty: yes, indeed, I do. Why?

Fujiko: well, that one over there looks like me... and that one over there looks like you.

Monty: yes,I picked up on that earlier, I too, thought it was strange.

Fujiko: I figured they must just be dorms, but it kind of feels like this place was made for us..

?: hey! You two, what are you doing out here?!

?: yeah! You need to meet up with everyone else!

Fujiko: (what in the hell?)

{we see fujiko and monty standing off with two other girls, one with a scarf covering her mouth, and the other in a pilot's jacket with two crazy pigtails. The short, pilot's jacket wearing girl is pointing standoffishly at fujiko}

Monty: what ever do you mean?

?: y'know what? I don't trust you two... introduce yourselves!

Fujiko: umm, what? Okay... I'm Fujiko, I'm the ultimate journalist.

Monty: It's Monty. I don't have a talent.

(The short girl leaned over and whispered something into the tall girl's ear. When she snapped back to face us, the other, taller girl nodded and made a movement under her muffler to speak)

?: I think we should introduce ourselves, to resolve the tension.

Fujiko: (i guess it makes sense for them to both be so weary, but they're being downright rude...)

(The taller girl spoke up.)

?: I'm Nico Antei. I'm known locally as the ultimate animal rights activist, but I rally for all topics.

{NICO ANTEI: ULTIMATE ANIMAL RIGHTS ACTIVIST}

Fujiko: (that explains the weariness...) It's nice to meet you! I'm happy to see two ultimates in the same place!

Monty: Isn't it strange?

(The shorter girl and I raced to ask what the hell monty was talking about, but she won)

?: what the hell do *you* mean?

Monty: two- possibly THREE ultimates in one area? That's an Incredibly rare situation... why would whoever put us here want ultimates?

?: I see you're point. Okay, I'm going to trust you

Monty: ah-

?: for now.

Monty: ...

?: my name is Narumi Mori. Don't get it mixed up. I'm the ultimate pilot.

{NARUMI MORI: ULTIMATE PILOT}

Fujiko: It's nice to meet you, Narumi!

Narumi: ehmkay. I'm gonna go explore, wanna come, Nico?

Nico: no problem. See you!

Fujiko: (i guess they turned things around towards the end there... a bit.)

Monty: well, now that they're gone, we can explore the whole school!

Fujiko: they were a bit rude, yeah?

Monty: heh, yes.

(After that terse, rude awakening, we began to explore the surrounding area. There was a gym, a cafeteria, another classroom, a dormitory, a library and a game room. With such an abundance of rooms, I decided to just go to the first room I saw: the cafeteria.)

(Upon entry to the checkered, pizza-parlor looking cafeteria I saw two people talking idly, as a strange boy with a beige jacket that covered his mouth and pitch black sunglasses reads a book with only a black cover. Me and monty went to talk to the lonely looking boy.)

Fujiko: hey! What's up... you?

?: leave me alone.

Monty: let us go, Fujiko, he is not interested in our affairs.

Fujiko: no way, I'm curious about him...

?:I'm not wasting my energy on talking to useless swine like you. Go on! shoo, shoo!

Fujiko: okay, we'll leave if you introduce yourself, name and talent.

?: oh my god- FINE. My name is Anderson Wright. I'm the ultimate attorney, now *leave*.

{ANDERSON WRIGHT: ULTIMATE ATTORNEY}

(After that, Anderson huffed and stood up to leave, closing his book with rage.)

Fujiko: ugh, he thinks we're swine! I'm the best goddam reporter in the world, and he thinks I'm *swine* ?

Monty: there's no need to be outraged...

Monty: I apologize for interrupting, but may we interject?

(Monty put her hands on her hips as she waited for an answer from the prissy girl and the quiet boy. Her search for permission wasn't long though.)

?: sure.

?: are you, like, serious? She's being a bit, like, rude.

Monty: I apologize for my abruptness, but this is urgent.

(The girl rolled her eyes)

?: like, fine...

Monty: very well. May I ask both of your names and affiliations? Me and my partner are trying to piece together our situation.

?: like, for real? I'm not giving some creepy stranger my deets!

Monty: I'm just trying to learn about who kidnapped us. Surely, if you had nothing to hide you would tell us, correct?

(Monty seems like she knows how to interrogate people... maybe I should just let her do the talking...)

?: okay, like, fine. My name is ryoko hikari. I guess I'm, like, "affiliated" with hope's peak. If you couldn't guess, I'm the ultimate actress.

{RYOKO HIKARI: ULTIMATE ACTRESS}

(Ryoko adjusted awkwardly her tight dress, making sure to avoid contact with monty's direct gaze.)

Ryoko: can we like, move on now...?

?: sure, I'll tell you. My name is hiro nashio, and I don't have to tell you my talent.

{HIRO NASHIO: ULTIMATE ?}

Monty: very well, just know that if it is insidious, you *will* pay a karmic fee for your actions.

(Hiro flipped his hair, a look that tried as hard as it could to drill into our heads that he had never cared about anything in his life. Despite that, even he was intimidated by monty, you could just tell.)

(After that, we both realized that there was nothing for us left here, so we left the cafeteria. In the hall, monty grew impatient in the arduous millisecond that I had wasted to decide where to go, so she decided for me.)

Monty: let's go to that classroom down the hall, then we'll check out the dormitory.

Fujiko: okay.

(The walk was awkward for a moment, and consisted largely of me spitballing Ideas for conversations but closing my mouth the second after it opened until I finally mustered up the courage to say a word.)

Fujiko: so, how's today going for you?

Monty: well, I've been kidnapped.

Fujiko: oh. Sorry.

Monty: here we are.

(Inside the classroom was exactly the same as the other one, except that there was one other person in there, a boy with a tired expression and a black jacket over his red shirt with a maple leaf on it. He nodded at us and went back to staring at the ceiling fan.)

Fujiko: hello! ... you!

?: why don't I just speed this up and tell you what you wanna know. My name is sotaro, and yes, I'm a hope's peak kid. I'm a lucky student.

{SOTARO SHISHIDO: ULTIMATE LUCKY STUDENT}

Fujiko: woah! How'd you know that?!

Sotaro: lucky guess.

Monty: so, is there anything you know about this place that may prove helpful?

Sotaro: nope, not that lucky of a guess.

Monty: ah, I see. Well, I wish you good luck in... whatever it is you choose to do.

Sotaro: kay thanks, bye.

(Wow. Be still my heart.)

(After that terse nugget of gold, we left for the dormitory.)

Fujiko: woah! The floors of this place are so comfy...

Monty: good observation, I suppose that it's role is to make sleep seem closer. This school seems like it was designed very well... strange.

(A bubbly girl came from around the corner and spotted us.)

?: Ooh! New people! I cant *wait* to meet you!

(She bounced and shook with energy, a thing that was being displaced from my body as she shook.)

Fujiko: hello! What's you're name?

?: that's an easy one! My name is mio aozora! I'm the ultimate painter, If you can't tell!

{MIO AOZORA: ULTIMATE PAINTER}

( she gestured around her clothing to represent her skirt, shirt and purse, but perhaps the most emphasized part of her wardrobe were the sapphire colored orbs used to pin up her pigtails, two little "bubbles" used for each pigtail; it was truly her most prized possession.)

Mio: so, I told you mine, what's your name? Talent? Spill it!

Fujiko: (my god, she's... energetic) my name is fujiko arakawa. I'm the ultimate journalist at hope's peak.

Mio: woah! Journalist? So do you like, fight crime with your stories? *GASP* ARE YOU A SUPER HERO?!

Fujiko: ummm, no nothing like that. My talent is purely functional.

Mio: heh, superheroes are functional...

Mio: well, what about you, what's your deal?

Monty: pardon?

Mio: name...? Talent? C'mon we don't have all day! I've got places to be!

Fujiko: (where could this spicy child have to be in a place like this? )

Monty: ...

Monty: my name is monty blanc, I seem to have amnesia, though so I don't remember anything else.

Fujiko: (there she goes again, It's hard to be the only other one who knows something, but i trust monty...)

Mio: WHOA! You don't REMEMBER! That's waaaaaay cooler than boring ol' fujiko! Good job topping her, because *she's* a superhero!

Fujiko: I'm not- *sigh* never mind.

Monty: yeah, It's pretty cool, being a secret agent and all.

Mio: A SECRET AGENT?!

Monty: no I'm not actually that, I'm just kidding.

Mio: Oh. Ehm. Gee. You're both so boring!

Fujiko: (well, it's not my fault that I'm not a fictional character!)

Ryoko: like, what's all this noise?!

Mio: they're soooo boring! Are you cooler?

Ryoko: like, what?

Mio: what kind of "like" cool adventures do you have?

Ryoko: ohhhh! Like, I see what you're saying!

Ryoko: Well, I go shopping a lot and I act in movies...

Mio: ummm... that's-

Ryoko: and I boss people around, and-

Mio: are you or are you not a superhero?

Ryoko: well, I guess you could call me a super hero, but only since I act like-

Mio: perfect! Say no more! I already love you!

Ryoko: w-what?! You can't just say that to me! I'm like, famous!

Mio: too late!

Fujiko: hey, monty! This might be an out, but we gotta go quick!

Monty: good idea, let's go.

(After that, we continued on our merry way into the gaming room. It had dark purple air, only interrupted by islands of color or screen light. The room made pillars out of arcade machines and told stories with the dramatic, dancing light. It was odd how hypnotic such a room could be, though. Among the purple dimness, I could see three people, one; a boy with a pair of headphones and a green blazer, and the other two; a pair with an odd dynamic. The boy was terse and stiff, only moving to scrape away the nervousness off himself, and the girl was an orb of light: a pale, round face enveloped by golden hair and a flowery sundress. Her face spoke the language of a camera, to say the least. Rest assured, I made the executive decision to talk to the exotic, green-suited boy.)

?: hey... hey... hey!

(The boy panted out words between rubber breathes and bounces onto the dancing game-machine.)

?: how the... heck... are you?

Fujiko: I'm well, thanks.

Monty: as am I.

?: good, good! I uh... I'm satoshi!

{SATOSHI KETA: ULTIMATE MOBILE DEVICES GAMER}

(Satoshi hopped off the machine and awkwardly clicked in our general vicinity, doing his best to carry interest)

Satoshi: I'm not like, an ultimate arcade guy or whatever, my talent is actually in phone games, it's just that I'm reeeaaaallyy good at all games, like, get second best global scores good.

Monty: that's very fascinating, satoshi, but do you happen to have seen anything important?

Satoshi: are you for real?

Monty: yes, I apologize for being brusk, but I need you to cooperate with us to escape here.

Satoshi: what? Whatwhatwhat?! This place is AWESOME! You don't really want to leave.

Monty: yes.

Satoshi: well *you're* fun at parties... what about you?

Fujiko: huh?

Satoshi: can I at least talk to you about this game?

Fujiko: (monty, for the love of god, say SOMETHING) ahhhh... no.

Satoshi: :(

Monty: wait, did he just... pronounce that?!

Fujiko: ...

(Deciding that this was a mistake, me and monty went over to talk to the shy boy and the photogenic girl.)

?: aww, don't be so serious, what's the matter, harrie?

?: u-um... n-nothing... h-hey, can you, like, um... can you like.. not call me "henny"? Sorry, but... like...

?: oh don't worry about it! I promise I'll not call you that, sorry.

?: n-no! Don't be sorry! It's all m-my fault, anyway...

Fujiko: hey, I'm sorry for interrupting, do you mind if you tell us your names, affiliations, and or any information you both have? Sorry, but we wanna find a way out of here.

?: of course. My name is Amber Smith. I'm the ultimate role model at H.P. It's nice to meet you!

{AMBER SMITH: ULTIMATE ROLE MODEL}

Amber: unfortunately, I don't have any info, sorry.

?: oh, w-what, you want m-me to go?

?: *gulp* mkay, my name is Harold Ascott. I'm the ultimate collector.

{HAROLD ASCOTT: ULTIMATE COLLECTOR}

Amber: me and Harold go way back! I met him when I scraped my knee and he gave me a bandage. It was a super expensive one, though and his mom gave him a scolding for wasting it. Hehe!

Harold: w-well... it wasn't wasted... s-so...

Monty: and have either of you found anything useful in your investigations?

Amber: Investigations?

Monty: yes, amber.

Amber: oh, we didn't do any of that!

Monty: let's go investigate some more, fujiko.

Fujiko: um, okay.. (I suppose monty is just stressed, but if that's so, I don't want to see her really strong emotions...)

(We walked back outside to see the dormitory in it's usual spot except for the fact that two new people were standing in it. One was a girl who looked like a nineteen sixties mother, apron and all, despite that, she looked sweet. The other was a calloused country boy with the symbol for a common rice company plastered onto his sleeve. Other than those, it was the same.)

?: kyah! You're funny!

?: hm! Thank you.

Monty: ah! Hello. Do any of you have any important information? Anything about who you are, where we are? W're trying to find a way out...

?: oh aren't you cute. Thinking you can just interrupt us!

?: umm... haha! Yeah, totally...

?: shinji, isn't she just "cute" ?

?: huh, shinji?

Fujiko: (is this girl okay?)

?: let me introduce myself for a second. My name is shinji, I'm the ultimate farmer. as you can see on my sleeve, I work for my uncle's company- Tamashiro Rice.

{SHINJI OSAKI: ULTIMATE FARMER}

Shinji: it's nice to meet you!

Monty: Enchaté!

Shinji: huh? Sorry, I don't speak Italian?

Monty: oh, no worries! I'm french, so it's just a habit, sorry. What I meant was, It's nice to meet you.

Shinji: oh! Thanks! It's nice to meet you too.

?: *ahem* sorry about my manners, *honey*. I don't know where they went off to! My name Is Yumi Konno. I'm technically known as the ultimate baker. Call me If you need anything, I'm just a hop, skip and a jump away from a whole baker's dozen of cupcakes!

{YUMI KONNO: ULTIMATE BAKER}

Shinji: yeah! We'd be glad to help if ya need somethin'! Right, yumi?

Yumi: shinji, I already said that, you dumb log!

Monty: hm? You spoke too quietly, I can't hear you.

Yumi: oh, it's nothing! Please, excuse us!

(After they left I heard the sound of a smack... that doesn't sound very good. I hope for the sake of shinji that yumi lays off...)

(We quietly ventured the soft floor together into the library.)

(Upon entry, we saw a grandiose room filled to the brim with books. It only seemed sad that the Mugginess in there sprinkled gently the shelves with moisture. Inside the room was a pair of brothers who seemed joined at the hip, each sitting comfortably in each other's silence, reading together.)

Fujiko: hi, hello! I hope we're not interrupting anything, but would you both mind telling us your names? We're trying to investigate, and it seems like a good idea to learn our fellow captive's names?

? And ? At the same time: yes. Our names are Yukio and Hajime Nonaka. We are both known as the ultimate psychic twins. As you can see, we are very close.

{YUKIO AND HAJIME NONAKA: ULTIMATE PSYCHIC TWINS}

Fujiko: oh! (Speaking at the same time and everything?!)

Monty: it is nice to meet you. Is there any important information both of you were able to find?

Yukio: unfortunately, no. We were not able to find any information that was valuable to us, although we did investigate.

Hajime: as such, It seems the best option is to wait for the arrival of instructions.

Fujiko: but... what if those don't arrive? What if whatever out us here intended just to watch us go mad with the loss of information?

Monty: I do not know, but I have a hunch that they intend us to interact before issuing orders.

Hajime: that is what We had suspected... but we do not know either.

*BING BONG BING BONG!*

?: attention, students! Please meet your headmaster in the gymnasium! All will be explained in due time!

(Nervously, I did what was instructed, leaving behind the cluster that had formed of people. Upon entry to the gym, I saw all fifteen other people in the gym with me, balls were strewn around and random equipment, including jump ropes and folding chairs were hung up awkwardly on hooks in the walls.)

Ryoko: so, like, where is the "headmaster" ?

Ryoko: isn't he supposed to show up soon? He made the message, right?

Monty: that might not prove anything. He could have just automated it. It doesn't necessarily prove of his arrival, nor existence.

Amber: that's a good point, monty! Thanks for making it!

Monty: oh! Uhm, no problem.

Harold: um... so, like, what are we going to do?

Sotaro: yeah, I'm a bit curious of that myself...

Hiro: why don't we play some icebreakers?

(The crowd mucked in ugly disagreement)

Ryoko: like, gross! You know that the only people who like play those games are teachers who don't know how to, like, remember a damn face!

Hiro: jeez if I'd known that It'd get such a backlash I wouldn't have said it!

Yumi: It's okay, darling! You just have to never fucking do something like that again!

Fujiko: hey, can we all stop fighting?

Satoshi: yeah, I agree!

Yukio and hajime: what does everyone think we should do, then?

Nico: well, why don't we discuss the contemporary issues sprawling across asia right now!

Narumi: nico, *I* don't even think it's the time for that and I love talking politics...

Nico: aww...

Shinji: well, we could break some of these things open and see what's in 'em?

Mio: what, those sports balls?

Shinji: yeah!

Mio: umm... why?

Shinji: dunno!

Mio: oh! Okay! Let's break 'em open, then! Hehe!

Yumi: ...grrrrrr...

Mio: eek!

?: oi! Why don't y'all shut up and listen!

Fujiko: huh?!

?: It is I! The one! The only! MonoooooooooooKATACHIIIIII

(As soon as the voice said such a thing, we saw the rafters shake slightly, and a large, formless... spirit rustled around in there!)

{we see fujiko looking up in horror as a large eye stares down at her from the dark gymnasium rafters.}

(The form ocellated and bounced to an invisible rhythm, shaking and swaying and shaking and swaying...)

Hiro: what the helll... IS that?!

Yukio: Is it some kind of... monster?

Monty: we shan't call it a monster, we do not know what it is.

Yumi: sure looks like a fuckin' monster to me!

Shinji: Yumi! Get out of the way!

(Shinji yelled for yumi to move, as the black, slick form descended from the rafters and formed itself into a semi human structure.)

{we see shinji lunge at yumi from a dramatic angle, above them is a pillar of darkness}

Yumi: EEEEK! WH-WHAT THE FUCK?!

Shinji: Yumi! Get the heck outta there!

{cg; end}

Monokatachi: As you can see! I am a shapeshifter!

Monokatachi: aren't I cool?

Harold: M-more like... uh.. more like s-scary...

Monokatachi: what'cha talkin' 'bout! I'm s'cool!

Sotaro: every word in that sentence had an apostrophe...

Anderson: stop encouraging him! And, "monokatachi"! Stop beating around the bush! Why are you here?!

Monokatachi: oh my god! "Just join a killing game they say! It'll be fun they say!"

Monty: what's your point.

Monokatachi: my POINT is, you kid's are so impatient! It's probably all those damn sell fones y'all kids are always on!

Shinji: speaking of which, where *is* my phone?

Monokatachi: well, If you'd let me explain, I could tell you!

Shinji: eep! Okay!

Monokatachi: thank you!

{we see monokatachi's face, up close and personal. His red target symbol for an eye is glowing bright red, and he smiles with and eerie aura about him. }

Monokatachi: I want you to kill.

Monokatachi: strangulation, poison, electrocution! Hell stab 'em with a wooden stake! All I care about is that you kill! And with a couple of extra clauses added on to that, we can live in perfect hopeless peril together!

{cg, end}

Fujiko: what?! No! N-no...!

Monokatachi: what's wrong, fujiko? Getting cold feet?

Monokatachi: anyone else?

Monty: quoi? Cold feet?

Ryoko: ugh! You're stupid expressions make no sense! Can you just move on?

Monokatachi: gladly.

Monokatachi: let me explain the rules to you simpletons!

{we see an interface of text with a list of rules on it.}

Rule #1

No violence against other students without the intent to kill!

Rule #2

No violence against the headmaster! Intentional or not, it does not matter.

Rule #3

A maximum of three murders may be carried out by one participant

Rule #4

Unless otherwise stated, only the participant who actually kills a victim will face the consequences of the class trial, good or bad.

Rule #5

If two people decide to kill at the same time, only the blackened whose murder is discovered first will face the consequences of the class trial, good or bad.

Rule #6

A body discovery announcement will only play when three or more people discover a body.

Rule #7

If a participant were to break a rule or be discovered during the class trial, they will be punished accordingly.

Rule #8

Instead of a motive, the headmaster will give out events. These events may sometimes pass as a motive, but sometimes are just an obstacle to add drama to the game.

Rule #9

The headmaster may add or subtract rules over the corse of the game.

{cg: end}

Monokatachi: there! Do you "quirky" little kiddos find this deal attractive now?

All: NO!

Monokatachi: oh boo! Why do you guys not wanna do this! I worked so hard on it!

Mio: this may be a crazy-cool adventure and all, but I don't wanna be *in* one! C'mon, man!

Amber: yes! She has a point

Harold: w-what she, um... what she, like... said.

Monokatachi: buh-dee-buh-dee-buh-dee-shut it, porky!

Harold: th-that's... that's like, really hurtful...

Nico: what do you want from us?

Monokatachi: oh, it's simple!

Monokatachi: I. Want. To. Break. You.

Ryoko: You know, I was kind of expecting him to make a joke about despair, but I feel oddly refreshed that he didn't!

Mio: You have a point, though...

Yukio: what ever will we do?

Hajime: why don't we come up with an escape plan, brother?

Monokatachi: Uh-uh! Nope! Nein! No escape plans!

Yumi: aww...

Anderson: Are you guys giving up that easily?

Ryoko: um, yeah?

Anderson: okay.

Monokatachi: now that I'm done with my whole speech, You all are free to go! The outside should be unlocked tomorrow, See ya!

(And like that, the black cloud of whatever it was that held him together dispersed, leaving nothing but a dense, suffocating atmosphere. The "air" or lack thereof was poison to my lungs, the floor was burning to my feet, the walls were seizure inducing and ugly to my eyes, but worst of all, my heart touched my throat.)

(Because.)

(It.)

(Wanted.)

(Out.)

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. High School Inmates' Last Wish— 2

**Part two **

(My body is stiff... I lay in my bed in wait for Something, although I know nothing of what surrounds me.)

Fujiko: I wish I knew how to fix this...

(My room was alien last night, but It seems worse now that I'm looking over it in detail. The cameras in the corner aren't helping the situation, though...)

Fujiko: I should get dressed, huh?

*BING BONG BING BONG*

Monokatachi: Aaaaattention, all students! It is currently 07:00 AM! Nighttime is officially over! Now, for a beeeeeautiful day!

Monokatachi:...

Monokatachi: is this thing even on?! Get out of bed you lazy heads!

Fujiko: I guess I have to face the music, huh?

*knock knock!*

Fujiko: huh? What's that?

Fujiko: (I guess I need to stop talking to myself and get dressed.

{we see fujiko standing in front of the mirror in a tank top and underwear comparing her clothes}

Fujiko: what the?! The clothes in my dresser are exactly the same as the ones I wore yesterday!

Monokatachi: cool, huh?

{we see fujiko in the mirror, startled by the appearance if monokatachi behind her}

Fujiko: KYAH?! What are *you* doing here?!

Monokatachi: jeez, there's no need to be rude! I'm just here to inform you that every night while you sleep I'll wash your old clothes! Last night was an exception, 'cause I had to borrow a sample to make copies! I did this with everyone, trust me!

Fujiko: wait! What about those other students that didn't take off their clothes?!

Monokatachi: yeah... they were the difficult ones...

Fujiko: (is... is he serious?!)

Monokatachi: nah! I'm just kidding! I was able to make copies of your clothing just from the camera footage of yesterday!

Fujiko: that's still creepy, but.. I guess it's a little better?

Fujiko: wait! Why am I agreeing with you?

Fujiko: damn, he's gone now...

{cg: end}

(After the nearest heart attack of my life, I finished getting dressed and resorted to my door to find nico waiting for me)

Nico: what are you doing up so late? You need to come with me to the cafeteria.

Fujiko: whoah! Hey, sorry, monokatachi came in and he just

Nico: Yeah, I really don't care all that much! You were late to meet up, and I thought that you were dead, so I'm honestly disappointed that you decided to hold up the meeting like this.

Fujiko: you don't need to be so rude...

Nico: *sigh* whatever.

(After a bit of silence, we made it to the checkered cafeteria doors. Nico's hand was still wrapped tight around my wrist, so that it hurt.)

Nico: Inside please, I don't want to waste any more time.

Fujiko: you know, you've been pretty rude to me, nico! I'm sorry for only just now saying this, but I wasn't only but a few minutes late and you jumped my case. Do you just not like me?

Nico: no, nonono. I'm sorry, fujiko. I'm just really stressed about this whole situation, and I'm trying to step up as the group leader.

Fujiko: oh?

Nico: what do you think? Am I good at it?

Fujiko: I... couldn't even tell that you were under pressure!

Nico: heh.. thanks, fujiko, you're pretty cool.

(Nico pulled me in for a terse, but warm hug and pushed through the doors to the cafeteria. I looked to the still swinging doors for confirmation of my decision and found solace.)

(After more time, I walked in to see almost everyone sitting at the center table.)

Fujiko: hey, all! Sorry I'm late! I got my privacy straight up invaded by monokatachi when I was getting dressed...

Sotaro: ugh! Tell me about it. He walked in on me... uh... doing private things.

Amber: It's okay, sotaro! My room is next to yours and I could hear you having a love song concert aaaaall night!

(A few members of the group chortled audibly, like satoshi, whereas others just smiled and shook their head, like monty.)

Sotaro: H-hey! A man's gotta have his coping mechanisms!

Sotaro: besides! Amber knew it was *art* when she heard it!

(Suddenly yumi came in from the kitchen with shinji, both carrying trays of pancakes.)

Yumi: uuuuh-huh, "art"

Shinji: kshshshshsh!

Sotaro: what in the hell was that laugh?

Shinji: what are *you* talking about! You're the one who sang sayaka and ibuki songs all night, so don't even!

Shotaro: tch!

Hiro: It's just a shame we didn't get to hear him "bum bumming" to a kaede akamatsu piece!

(That one even got monty to *almost* do a spit-take)

Anderson: can we drop the useless bullshit and get to an actually useful topic? I mean, we don't have these meetings for nothing!

Mio: aww! You don't have to be such a spoil sport!

Anderson: yes, actually! I do.

Satoshi: ugh, just say it, weirdo.

Narumi: hey! That was uncalled for!

Anderson: hah! Idiot! Satoshi, you don't even know how socially inept you are, do you?

Satoshi: hey! That was uncalled for!

Narumi: that's what I - you know what, never mind.

Nico: I wouldn't have said it quite so curtly, but anderson has a point. We all need to get to the info and *then* we can joke about.

(There was a grumble of disappointment, but they were all just reluctant and quickly agreed to the icy glare behind anderson and his sunglasses.)

(Nico whispered something to narumi, who had a folder of papers and notes for nico's perusal. Narumi was close to nico, and I wasn't sure how such a subordinate-superior/ friendship dynamic would play out, but I did trust them.)

Nico: okay, first order of business: monokatachi said something about extra buildings being "unlocked" in a sense? What shall we do about those?

Anderson: we should explore them.

Narumi: I'd appreciate if you would drop the snide remarks, please.

Anderson: and I'd appreciate if you and nico would fucking listen to me, so...

Nico: anderson, please.

Anderson: fine.

Mio: do we really need to discuss this?

Sotaro: It's important, isn't it?

Satoshi: well, that's debatable...

Monty: what matters is that we have a plan to prevent a murder. Personally, I'd love the Idea of splitting up the group into teams and scouring the area for potential weapons. It would give us a chance to do three things: we could get to know each other better, we could easily prevent a murder and we could use it to get more acquainted with the area we're in.

Harold: I-I.. I um, actually, uh... I actually um, like that idea..

Amber: well, If he likes it, then I'm on board too!

Harold: o-oh! Uhm! Thanks amber...

Amber: no problem.

Nico: well then that seems settled. Okay, so this is a toughie, but it's important. How do we prevent a murder?

Ryoko: well, actually, I think we shouldn't..

(A hush fell over the crowd. Everyone was shocked at what appeared to be an obvious murder attempt, but we were also eager for more information.)

Ryoko: well... like, if everyone feels like they're always being watched and policed, even in their thoughts, won't that make them only want to kill more?

Monty: you... that's actually a good point..

Nico: what are you talking about? It's stupidly risky!

Fujiko: I see what she's saying, though, we don't want to create a dystopia in the process of escaping into a utopia...

Monty: well said, fujiko.

Anderson: Actually, I'm with nico on this one! How the hell can we be so sure that this won't just end in a horrific murder on the part of our faulty security?!

Amber: everyone, have you heard of a Montessori school?

Sotaro: fucking, no.

Harold: Hey! Don't fricking yell at her you fudgeface!

(Amber was shocked by this display of— for lack of a better word— balls on Harold's part, even if he refused to curse.)

Amber: ...well, it's a type of school that revolves around kids learning by experiment, and I hate to say it, but we might just have to leave this up to trial and error.

Nico: are you all really ready to risk the lives of your peers and possibly yourselves?

Nico: I... I feel like I, as a leader, shouldn't let this happen, but I'm willing to listen to my team if it'll be safer...

Sotaro: Yeah, I don't really like the Idea of always being watched, so I'm out of nico's idea. Maybe we should just let things take their natural course? I'm sure nobody would be willing to kill, anyway.

Yumi: oh! I hope you don't mind me using this opportunity, but things were quiet and me and shinji have some words y'all!

Shinji: we're telling them this quickly?

Yumi: yeah, idiot!

Nico: what is it that you want to say, yumi?

Yumi: well, me and shinji are officially dating!

Hajime: that's it?

Yukio: I apologize, but we are unimpressed.

Yumi: well, you're just two people, so...!

Nico: was this really worth interrupting the whole flow of the conversation?

Anderson: yeah, can't you both just go off and fuck already so we don't have to deal with you?

Nico: anderson! That was highly inappropriate!

Anderson: so what? I'm on your side, isn't it enough?

Narumi: not really...

Fujiko: (usually I wouldn't react so strongly, but I'm getting a bit tired of this whole act between yumi and shinji.)

Yumi: oh, whatever, you all don't care anyway...

Sotaro: we don't.

Yumi: Ugh! come on shinji, let's go.

Shinji: aww, but i want to stay...

Yumi: I said let's GO!

Shinji: EEK! Okay!

(After that, shinji left looking like a kicked puppy along with yumi, who was the kicker. And the it was silent...)

Nico: *sigh* let's just drop the meeting for now... everyone, please explore at your leisure.

Narumi: are you okay, Nico?

Nico: yes, I'm just a tad stressed. Would you care to help me with some notes, narumi?

Narumi: of course! Whatever you need is my command.

Nico: thank you, narumi, you're very helpful.

Anderson: welp, see you.

Sotaro: yeah, I'm leaving now, too. Have fun, guys.

Amber: Oh, I can't wait to explore! You wanna come, Harold?

Harold: oh... um... like, y-yeah, s-sure.

Amber: I wanna see the whoooole place!

Hiro: well, I think I'm going to go sleep the day away. You can't get killed if you're always in one place!

Satoshi: Oh, I'm tote about to hit the arcade! Anyone wanna come?

Mio: no thanks... i have *other* business to attend to...

Mio: shinji! I'm coming to save you from that evil wiiiiiiiitchhhhhhh!

Yukio: brother, would you like to go to the library?

Hajime: yes, brother. I would.

Ryoko: well, I'm gonna go "sunbathe" with a book under a tree.

Monty: hey, fujiko, would you like to go investigating with me?

Fujiko: o-oh! I'd love to! Thanks for inviting me.

Fujiko:(And like that, the investigation starts! It feels like we're all friends now, so I doubt that anyone will have the gaul to kill.)

Fujiko: so, where do you wanna check out, monty?

Monty: oh, how about we investigate the police station!

Fujiko: the police station? That's a little boring...

Monty: yes, but I see some little motorized scooters and I feel they may prove useful.

Fujiko: oh! That's a true statement. Okay, I'll go with.

(It took a bit of walking to make it there, but it was worth the walk.)

Fujiko: I'm going to turn one of these bad boys on!

{we see the scooter's interface}

Fujiko: whoah! Look at it monty! It's got a little screen on it that states how many kilometers that it has traveled!

Monty: and it has a gauge for how much gas is left inside of it.

Fujiko: and these are some high tech buttons! I wonder what happens if I-

{we see fujiko's scooter whirr to life and Immediately take off down the road leaving monty behind and laughing to herself.}

Fujiko: WHOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Too fast! Too fast!

Monty: hahaha! Fujiko, just stop gripping it so hard! It's pressure sensitive!

Fujiko: I- WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh! I THINK I HAVE TO JUMP!

Monty: hahah- wait, what?! NO! DON'T DO THAT!

Fujiko: I'm gonna do it!

{we see fujiko jump off the bike and land in the road.}

Fujiko: gah! It stings!

Monty: god damnit, fujiko!

Fujiko: hey, I can't help it! It's-OW! It just looked so fun in all the movies that did it!

{cg: end}

Monty: you've got to stop thinking that you can just do things like this! God, you had me really worried, you know that?

Fujiko: aww! You care about me!

Monty: no, I care about not having a class trial on the second day here!

Fujiko: you care about me, admit it!

Monty: hmph.

Fujiko: (is that a glimpse of a blush I see?)

Monty: but can you walk well?

Fujiko: yeah.

Monty: good. It looks like you're gonna have to throw away that shirt, I know that we have copies, though, so You'll be fine on that front. Let's keep exploring.

Fujiko: (well, it seems her display of emotions was short lived, but it was fun while it lasted!)

(On the inside of the police station, it looked about as busy as a literal flea market. There were copying machines, computers, desks and the works. It all felt very typical of a police station, but the scooters on the outside were enough to justify going out here first.)

Monty: huh. It seems that this place is a dud in terms of anything useful.

Fujiko: what do you mean? We might be able to google our way out of here on one of those computers!

Monty: nope, it's not hooked up.

Fujiko: It might turn on!

(I waltz'd right up to the monitor and started pounding away at a vacant keyboard.)

Fujiko: *sigh* no dice.

Monty: I suggest we -as the cool kids would say- "dip"

Fujiko: please do not force yourself to use slang ever again...

Monty: aww..

(We left the police station and instinctively made our way to the greenhouse. Inside, we find amber and harold standing among the rows of rustic wooden shelves, all lined with potted plants.)

Fujiko: hey guys!

Amber: oh! Hi there! We just found the CUTEST little flower and we decided to name it "planty!" What do you think?

Monty: creative!

Amber: I know, right!

Fujiko: I'm so happy you two made friends here!

Harold: a-actually... we um, we like... made friends as kids... I t-t-thought I t-told, um, like, you?

Fujiko: Oh!, right! Sorry!

Monty: Even I was there, fujiko.

Fujiko: yeah, sorry...

Amber: yeah, It's okay. Planty's not the only one here though! There are some other cool plants around!

(Amber pointed to a pair of identical potted plants tangled around each other)

Amber: I call those two Yukio and Hajime! Get it! Hee hee!

Harold: heh! That's um... that's funny..!

Fujiko: yeah! It's very subtle, but ironic at the same time.

Monty: you don't have to give a full scale review.

Fujiko: ...

Fujiko: what are those other plants named?

Amber: umm. That one is amber...

(Amber searched for a pink-potted plant with red, heart shaped leaves.)

Monty: what a cool room! I'm excited to find some cool plants in here.

Amber: yeah!

Monty: welp, me and fujiko are gonna go explore some more! See you both!

Amber: okay! See ya!

(Amber absentmindedly continued to stare at her shelf in front of her. Harold, on the other hand, looked up and waved shyly.)

Monty: so, where's next?

Fujiko: well we haven't seen the coffee shop or the gazebo.

Monty: ah. Merci.

Monty: er... thank you.

Fujiko: no problem!

(Right as monty said that, she smacked herself in the forehead. I felt comfortable in monty's presence, so I wanted to impress her. My legs suddenly became aware of the way they were walking, and, growing a mind of their own, decided to change It and then it felt wrong again- impossible to get back.)

( as we made our way across the clearing, we saw, in detail what the quaint little cafe was really like. The paint on the walls was chipped, but each piece said hello in a different, increasingly polite way. The windows and a single (but bright) lamp in the corner were singularly working to power the place.)

Monty: oh! This is..

{we see monty clutching at her heart}

Monty: this place reminds me of my hometown in France... oh, I love it so very much!

Fujiko: wow, monty! I didn't realize that you had such an affinity for coffee shops?

Monty: yes, yes, come sit.

(I did as she instructed and sh smiled, sighing as if her heart and lungs were filled to the brim with joy and had no place to hold air.)

Monty: when I was growing up, I used to love going to this one coffee shop and watching the people in their have conversations. It really helped me hone my skills as a profiler.

Fujiko: you know, I used to take this journalism class in middle school and there were a ton of kids who also did that for fun.

Monty: what a pleasant surprise to know that i am not alone any more.

Fujiko: yeah! I figured you would want to know that.

Monty: well there's still a bit of time left in the day, I was wondering if you wanted to come back here at night and have some dinner with me in the gazebo?

Fujiko: of course! I'm glad we're such close friends that we're already having dinner together.

Monty: yeah! Friends.

Fujiko: welp, I'll see you later monty!

Fujiko: (wow! Monty really thinks we're like, besties! I'm so happy that she feels the same way too!)

Fujiko: (welp, I guess I have some free time to spend? Who should I hang out with?)

AVAILABLE FOR FREE TIME:

MIO

NICO

NARUMI

YUMI

AMBER

RYOKO

HIRO

ANDERSON

SOTARO

SHINJI

SATOSHI

HAROLD

YUKIO

HAJIME

Satoshi: Oh, hey fuji! Mind if I call you that?

Satoshi: so, do you wanna, like, hang out? Or are you just gonna watch me play dancing games?

Hang out with satoshi?

YES

NO

Satoshi: awesome! Join me?

Fujiko: join you in what?

Satoshi: do you want to play dancy pantsy rebellion with me?

Fujiko: (well, I should probably step outside of my comfort zone...)

Fujiko: yeah, sure!

Satoshi: awesome!

(And so, I played a couple of rounds of "dancy pantsy rebellion" with satoshi. Eventually, we had to sit down with some water.)

Satoshi: hey, thanks for.. thanks for hanging out with me.

Fujiko: no problem! Is something up? You seem.. troubled?

Satoshi: ah, it's nothing...

Fujiko: are you sure? You just gave me a really sad look. I'm concerned about you.

Satoshi: what? No you're not, only friends are concerned about each-other. And... well we've only talked like, five times since we've been here.

Fujiko: that's not going to stop me from caring about you, satoshi.

Satoshi: that's not true! I haven't known you for seven years yet! It's impossible to prove that you really care...

Fujiko: (wow, does he really think that people are only friends if they've known each other for seven years? I'm not sure where he got this Idea, but I can't let him go on living like this...)

Satoshi: I... I should go now.

Fujiko: hey, wait!

Fujiko: no... you can't go on living like you do. Satoshi, will you formally be my friend?

Satoshi: w-what? Why are you jumping through hoops for me? This is barely even our tenth meeting and you already seem to care?

Fujiko: it's because you're my friend, satoshi. I'm not going to let you keep feeling so down just because you believe that you can only be friends with someone for seven years. So, will you tell me what's wrong?

Satoshi: ...

Satoshi: yeah..

Fujiko: it's okay, I won't judge. i'm all ears.

Satoshi:... okay. It's just that I'm really scared about this killing game, y'know?

Satoshi: I just... I've never really had many friends... and I don't want to lose any of you guys either!

Satoshi: I... I was homeschooled my whole life, so I can't really Interact with people well...

Satoshi: am... am I a bad person? For liking this place?

Fujiko: It's okay, I understand the dilemma you're in. You're not a bad person, though, satoshi. Do you wanna know how I know?

Satoshi: how?

Fujiko: just the fact that you're worried about being a good person makes you pretty good in my book.

(I patted satoshi on the back and stood up. Then, I offered him my hand)

Fujiko: It's okay.

(I pulled him up and he used his big blue orbs for eyes to try and see me. Pulling him in for an embrace, I made sure to at least try to make him feel happy, but because of the major height barrier, I had to lean down.)

( I grew a little closer to Satoshi today.)

AVAILABLE FOR FREE TIME:

MIO

NICO

NARUMI

YUMI

AMBER

RYOKO

HIRO

ANDERSON

SOTARO

SHINJI

HAROLD

YUKIO

HAJIME

Anderson: what do *you* want?

(Should I spend some time with anderson?)

YES

NO

Anderson: ugh, you don't have to stay here.

Fujiko: I know, but you've been really quiet since we've been here!

Anderson: have you ever taken the time to think about the fact that that might be for a reason?

Fujiko: well, no... but aren't the quiet ones usually the ones with the most skills?

Anderson: while, yes, I am talented, that does not give you permission or even a reason to talk to me.

Fujiko: oh don't be so sour! Why don't you tell me about your talent?

Anderson: no.

Fujiko: really? I thought you of all people would be able to go on and brag for days about your talent?

Anderson: don't get me mixed up with Ryoko. See, *I'm* not a shallow bitch.

Fujiko: that's a little mean...

Anderson: I know! I'm the one who said it.

(I spent a little time sitting in awkward silence with anderson. He read his book, Ignoring me.)

Anderson: you're not going to leave, are you?

Fujiko: I think we both know the answer to that! Anders, do you mind if I call you that?

Anderson: yes, I do mind-

Fujiko: anderson, I'm a reporter, I need to know the scoop on everyone to feel comfortable, y'know?

Anderson: okay, fine, I'll tell you a story!

Fujiko: thank you.

Anderson: once Upon a time, there was an insolent little girl named fujiko. She pestered a smart, quiet boy named anderson. One day, she got so annoying, that anderson took a secret razor blade out of his pocket and killed her with it. This is your only warning.

Fujiko: ooookay, I'm gonna leave now..

Fujiko: (oh, I should probably get back to the coffee shop with monty! I did promise to hang out with her.

(And so, I powered through the long walk back to the coffee shop, putting one foot after another. Uselessly, my arms flapped by my sides, just trying to balance themselves. But, I digress, eventually I did make it to the shop, and -making sure to say hello to the chipped paint- I walked inside. )

Monty: Hello! Fujiko, you've arrived!

Fujiko: of course I did! What, did you think I'd dessert you?

Monty: no, I'm just surprised that you arrived so early!

Fujiko: ah! Okay.

Fujiko: so, do you wanna get our coffee on?

Monty: g-get on?!

Fujiko: yeah? Oh sorry I meant "buy coffee."

Monty: ah. I see.

Fujiko: Is something wrong?

Monty: no, I just.. I'm sorry, this game is very stressful, I didn't mean to take that out on you.

Monty: so, "let's get our coffee on!"

Fujiko: that's the spirit!

Monty: ooh! It seems that they have bubble tea in stock...

Fujiko: wait, waitwaitwait! Did you say BUBBLE TEA?!

Monty: calm down, fujiko! Yes, I did. Do you want some?

Fujiko: heck yeah, I want some! That stuff is my favorite!

Monty: duly noted!

(We both grabbed a few bottles of bubble tea and iced coffee respectively from a refrigerator in the corner and made out bottle-stuffed way to the gazebo.)

(We both climbed a staircase to the top of the gazebo, where a bird's eye view could be emulated, both pulling up a folding chair.)

Monty: thank you for coming out here with me, Fujiko.

Monty: You're really helping to ease my fears about the place.

Fujiko: thanks! I'm just glad that we're friends!

Monty: yes, freinds.

Monty: I just wanted to thank you, I really appreciate it.

Fujiko: no problem, I'm happy to help!

Monty: hey, can I... talk to you about something?

Fujiko: yeah! What's up?

Monty: I'm... glad you're my friend.

{we see monty lean her head onto fujiko's shoulder. Fujiko leans her head on monty as well}

Fujiko: me too.

{cg: end}

*BING BONG BING BONG*

Monokatachi: hello students! It is now 11:00 P.M! As such, you all should get to sleep, however students are allowed to explore at their leisure! See you tomorrow!

Monty: oh, it seems like our time Is gonna be cut a little short! See you tomorrow, Fuji!

Fujiko: see you- wait how did you know about that?

Monty: I. Am. Everywhere!

Fujiko: hah!

Monty: see ya!

Hours later...

(Meanwhile, as our killing game Is taking place, a conversation is being had In a place not-so-far-away. It seems that something is amiss...)

?: Everything Is going according to plan, right, [REDACTED]?

{we see two people sitting in a room together, darkness covers their faces, but both of them wear white robes with blood-colored splatter marks spilling down the front.}

?: yes, [REDACTED]. They are none the wiser. Our [REDACTED] Seems to have [REDACTED] at [REDACTED], though.

?: Hmmm... we'll just have to [REDACTED] It so that it [REDACTED] [REDACTED].

?: everyone! Something's happening! Subject[REDACTED] is interacting with subject[REDACTED]!

?: this late? Where are they going?

?: we've just lost camera coverage of them! They seem to be in the locker room, though.

?: damn it, [REDACTED] that room has no footage! Are there microphones?

?:... [REDACTED]

[REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED]

?: send somebody.

[END RECORDING]

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. High School Inmates' Last Wish— 3

**Part three**

{we see fujiko in her bed, her face only illuminated by the moonlight}

Fujiko: (I can't believe This Is all happening...)

Fujiko: (how can we escape the killing game?)

Fujiko: (so much has happened before the end of the first week here, and I have no idea when it will end.)

Fujiko: (will It happen sooner? Later? How can we even fight against such a powerful foe as monokatachi?)

Fujiko: (I already saw what happened yesterday in my room...)

{END CG]

[FLASHBACK]

Fujiko: (I guess I need to stop talking to myself and get dressed.

{we see fujiko standing in front of the mirror in a tank top and underwear comparing her clothes}

Fujiko: what the?! The clothes in my dresser are exactly the same as the ones I wore yesterday!

Monokatachi: cool, huh?

{we see fujiko in the mirror, startled by the appearance if monokatachi behind her}

Fujiko: KYAH?! What are *you* doing here?!

Monokatachi: jeez, there's no need to be rude! I'm just here to inform you that every night while you sleep I'll wash your old clothes! Last night was an exception, 'cause I had to borrow a sample to make copies! I did this with everyone, trust me!

Fujiko: wait! I know for a fact that some other students didn't take off their clothes!

Monokatachi: yeah, they were the difficult ones...

Fujiko: (is... is he serious?!)

Monokatachi: nah! I'm just kidding! I was able to make copies of y'all's clothing just from the camera footage of yesterday!

Fujiko: that's still creepy, but.. I guess it's a little better?

Fujiko: wait! Why am I agreeing with you?

Fujiko: damn, he's gone now...

[END FLASHBACK]

*Knock knock knock*

Fujiko: wha... who could need me this late...?

Fujiko: wait... why would anyone come to get me this late?

Fujiko: I should be more cautious in opening the door. I don't want to think it, But someone might be out to get me...

Monty: Fujiko, We need to talk. Get dressed and meet me outside.

Fujiko: oh, It's you! Okay, I'll be right out!

Monty: okay. Meet me soon.

(My legs swung violently off of my bed and hit the floor with tenacity. The problem with grogginess was the fatigue of time setting in like a fluid onto my muscles. My back was sore from constant contact from my bed; It all came to fruition in an upset me. A black, vile stone came to hit my head in the form of a horrible thought: I was getting used to life here. I was no longer spending every second dreading the next, and while it was bittersweet, It proved to me that I was desensitized... Shaking my head, I pushed away the clinging thought of the aforementioned. To pull on my clothing from the grasp of the dark dressers seemed an insurmountable task, but I did finish.)

(And then I opened the door)

Monty: are you done in- oh! There you are! Okay. Let's go.

Fujiko: ready!

(We exited the hall and, like bats on the wind, looped our way blindly through the dark. For me, all I knew was that monty was leading me somewhere through the black mist upon us. As we felt through the dark in synchronicity, the world parted for us and closed behind us like a spotlight; a dark dimension, existing only to confuse and erase the minds of it's victims.)

Monty: I think we're here.

Fujiko: okay, let's go inside.

Fujiko: where are we?

Monty: we are inside the police station.

Fujiko: what? Why?

Monty: it is the only room with no cameras and presumably no microphones.

Fujiko: what? How did you know this?

Monty: I swept the room as quick as I could for any sign of bugs. It was difficult, but I'm sure there are mostly no cameras in here... well, I think there are none... You can never be sure.

Fujiko: but... why?

Monty: I'm not quite sure. But I think that all we need to know is that It works.

Fujiko: (okay,.. I just don't see why the room doesn't even have microphones... it just doesn't make sense...)

Fujiko: so, why did you take me here? I'm not trying to be rude, but I'm really tired...

Monty: well... it's about some Investigations I'm doing...

Fujiko: hm?

{we see monty look over her shoulder nervously}

Monty: ...

{we then see monty place a paper down on the desk that says "ONE OF US IS A MOLE. CAN'T TALK OUT LOUD"}

Fujiko: wh-what?!

Monty: SHHH!

Fujiko: s-sorry!

(Suddenly, the door knob to the room began to shake. Not knowing what to do, me and monty ducked under a desk together.)

(Then, as we raced against out bodies to stop our lungs from being to noisy, we heard the door begin to stir open. Then, it slammed, startling me into a small yelp.)

(Monty gave me a horrified look, as if to say "Please, don't speak... our lives depend on it!")

?: who's in theeereeeeere?

Fujiko: (H-have I heard this... voice before?!)

?: please, let us help you back to your rooms!

Fujiko: no... no, please no...

?: *gasp* oh! Did you hear that?

(There was no response from the imagined other voice. The strange thing in here— because it wasn't human— with us was all alone.)

?: yes, I think so too!

(The footsteps drew ever closer, and as I slowly made piece with my fate, I heard the click of a pistol cocking and It killed me inside)

Fujiko: (I can't handle this... It's too much)

{ we see fujiko jumping out from behind the desk}

Fujiko: D-don't hurt her—!

{we se from behind fujiko's head that the mysterious figure that was talking to them has left somehow.}

Fujiko: wh-what?!

Monty: fujiko, you'll get us killed!

Monty: h-huh?

{cg: end}

Monty: where did the voice come from?

Fujiko: the door... it's still open!

Monty: this is... too weird...

Fujiko: I really, really, really, *really* don't like this!

Monty: look, fujiko, the sun is coming up. I think we have stay up until the morning announcements. It's best that we stay up until nighttime tomorrow, but a nap during the daytime won't kill us.

Fujiko: huh? Why?

Monty: no one else can know about this, if they do, we might be in danger...

*BING BONG BING BONG*

Monokatachi: Oh my god, this is getting real boooorrriiiiing! It's daytime for a THIRD TIME, everyone! If you don't kill someone soon, I'm going to do it myself!

Monokatachi: anyway, wake up, kiddos. It's time to rise and shine. *sigh* I wonder if this is my *true* calling?

Fujiko: (I kinda wish that the announcements were automated... monokatachi must have heard us gossiping about the automated announcement on the first day..)

[FLASHBACK]

Ryoko: so, like, where is the "headmaster" ?

Ryoko: isn't he supposed to show up soon? He made the message, right?

Monty: that might not prove anything. He could have just automated it. It doesn't necessarily prove of his arrival, nor existence.

Amber: that's a good point, monty! Thanks for making it!

Monty: oh! Uhm, no problem.

Harold: um... so, like, what are we going to do?

Sotaro: yeah, I'm a bit curious of that myself...

[FLASHBACK: END]

Fujiko: okay. I'll keep quiet.

Monty: well, I suppose we should hurry to the morning meeting then, hm?

Fujiko: yeah. *Yawn* it's gonna be a looong day.

Monty: then we shall persevere.

(Adrenaline subsiding, I walked side by side with monty to the cafeteria for the morning meeting.)

Nico: why are *you* two so late?

Nico: *sigh* no, I'm sorry for policing you. Please, don't feel pressured to justify your actions, I'm sorry.

Fujiko: whoa, nico, you don't have to be so apologetic! We were pretty late, actually...

Monty: we both woke early and decided to go for a morning run.

Narumi: hmmm... okay.

Narumi: So, what should the first topic be?

Nico: well, the days have started becoming more and more uneventful. As such, I'm just going to dismiss you all after breakfast.

Anderson: what?

Anderson: you have no idea what you're doing, huh?

Sotaro: don't be an ass, anderson. Nobody likes an ass.

Anderson: what, do you think I care if any of you idiots like me? Cause I don't.

Mio: guyyys... why can't we all just get along?

Satoshi: because... we... deserve to be hated, right?

Yukio: I do wonder what you mean?

Hajime: yes, brother, I agree.

Sotaro: y'all are creepy.

Amber: sotaro, you don't have to be rude, yeah?

Mio: I agree! Satoshi, why did you have to be all weird about it?

Satoshi: you don't know anything about this game, do you, mio?

Satoshi: I'm going to be honest, I've been really naive since the day we got here, but last night, I had an epiphany.

Satoshi: with the help of monokatachi, of course!

[FLASHBACK]

{we see satoshi sitting on his bed, crying.}

Satoshi: *sniff* I... I don't wanna d-d-dieeeeeee!

Satoshi: not even these handhelds can make m-me feel better...

Satoshi: *sniff* mommy? Daddy? Brother? Someone! G-get me *sniff* outta heeere!

Monokatachi: you want an out, yeah?

Satoshi: what do you *sniff* want...?

Monokatachi: aww! Why must my beloved students always think that I'm out to get them?

Monokatachi: always "WAAAAAH! I don't wanna die! I miss my mommy!" And " like, shut the fuck up, sicko!"

Monokatachi: well... eff... you too buddy!

Satoshi: *sniff* please... I just wuh-wuh-wuh- wanna g-go home! Waaaaaaaaaaah!

Monokatachi: oh, right! That's what I was going to say!

Monokatachi: so, kiddo! You want an out?

Satoshi: well, yeah...?

Monokatachi: you wanna get to see mommy and daddy and big bro again?

Satoshi: yes!

{we see monokatachi lean into satoshi's ear and whisper to him}

Monokatachi: then you have to play the game! Then, I'll let you out, I *promise*...

Satoshi: p-promise?

Monokatachi: yes, I promise!

[FLASHBACK: END]

Satoshi: see? All we have to get out is to play the game!

Monty: satoshi, no...

Satoshi: satoshi YES! Hehehe!

(And just like that, satoshi stomped triumphantly out of the room, Ignoring breakfast.)

Monty: It's not his fault...

Sotaro: what do you mean? He's promoting the killing game!

Monty: no, what I mean is, he's so desperate for friendly connections and the stability of rules, that he's willing to try and reason with our captor!

Hiro: you don't mean..

Monty: yes. I'm saying that he's developed Stockholm's syndrome. But he's not too forgone to help.

(Suddenly, yumi and shinji came out of the kitchen with shinji in tow, both carrying a tray of pancakes eggs.)

Yumi: what do you mean? What's all the fuss?

Shinji: hah! You said fuss!

Yumi: what? Don't be an idiot!

Shinji: sorry, it's an inside joke with my cousin...

Yumi: fucking dumb log... let's just be glad that you've got me. Because, honey, nobody else's gonna take you!

Shinji: s-sorry...

(It looks like nico spoke too soon when she said the tension was cooling, because the air can be cut with a knife, it was so tense.)

(Yumi and shinji passed pancakes around and then sat down.)

Yumi: so, what happened?

Nico: let's... go.

Mio: but we never ate breakfast!

Sotaro: that didn't stop the crazy kid from leaving, did it?

Harold: h-hey, don't be...

Sotaro: don't be what?

Harold: n-nothing!

Amber: c'mon let's go, harold.

(We all left the cafeteria silently. Awkwardly, we found things to do that hardly involved social interaction.)

Fujiko: (I guess I have some spare time on my hands. Who should I spend free time with?)

AVAILABLE FOR FREE TIME:

MIO

NICO

NARUMI

YUMI

AMBER

RYOKO

MONTY

HIRO

ANDERSON

SOTARO

SHINJI

SATOSHI

HAROLD

YUKIO

HAJIME

Narumi: hm? We're a little busy right now...

Nico: I think we could make some time!

(Should I spend some time with nico and narumi?)

YES

NO

Narumi: okay, fine.

Nico: so, what do you need?

Fujiko: oh, I just wanted to talk, you know? Hang out.

Narumi: oh? Okay. But I'm watching you.

Nico: narumi?

Narumi: I don't want *her* doing anything weird... nico, I don't trust the others.

Nico: oh, don't be silly! What harm could letting someone into our reserved little box do?

Fujiko: I, uh, I didn't mean to interrupt, if you want me to go, I'm happy to obli-

Nico: no, wait. Let us just settle this really quick, and we'll get right to you.

(Narumi glared at me and then to her taller, kinder friend.)

Nico: narumi, can we talk about this?

Narumi: no, nico! She's an *outsider*!

Nico: oh my- stop being ridiculous!

Narumi: nico, I'm beginning to think that you don't understand my *anxiety*!

Fujiko: anxiety?

Narumi and Nico: butt out!

Fujiko: damn okay.

(I left them to their argument and found something else to do)

Fujiko: (well, it looks like I still have some free time! Who should I spend it with, though?)

AVAILABLE FOR FREE TIME:

MIO

YUMI

AMBER

RYOKO

MONTY

HIRO

ANDERSON

SOTARO

SHINJI

SATOSHI

HAROLD

YUKIO

HAJIME

Monty: hello, fujiko. Would you like to spend time together?

(Should I hang out with monty?)

YES

NO

Monty: so, fujiko, would you like to go to the cafe?

Monty: I heard that they re-stocked the bubble tea.

Fujiko: of course! I love bubble tea.

Monty: wonderful! Let's go.

( we spent some time having bubble tea and coffee at the cafe.)

Monty: so, fujiko, have you ever participated in "people watching?" It sounds sketchy, but all it is is making gossip about what other people in the room are doing.

Fujiko: monty, I've got to be honest with you. I don't see you as the type to gossip!

Monty: well, usually I don't like to judge, but since my whole talent revolves around it, it has become an excellent method of honing my instincts.

Fujiko: that's a fair point, actually.

Monty: oh, here comes someone!

(Suddenly, hiro came in, completely oblivious to us sitting there. He was so oblivious that he began singing.)

Hiro: and to all my loyal fans out there, this one goes to you! Uh-huh!

{we see hiro from behind, doing a dramatic pose with his hips, he is holding a pencil for a microphone. With his other hand, he poofs up his short, dramatic hair.}

Hiro: I was walking down the street,

Hiro: on my... own two feet (uh huh)

Hiro: I was looking side to side,

Hiro: and I about died! (Uh huh huh!)

Hiro: 'cause I almost got... hit by a CAAAAaAAAaAaaaAr!

Fujiko: *stifled giggle*

{cg: end}

Hiro: WHO'S THERE?!

(Monty raised her hand with her eyes focused on a notepad, unemotional and pragmatic.)

Hiro: wh- how long have you been there?!

Fujiko: um.. we've been here?

Hiro: o-oh.

(Hiro barged into the refrigerator and grabbed a soda, then turned to us, showing the bottle for confirmation.)

Hiro: almost forgot about this.

(He then walked out with his arms stiffly to his sides. His cheeks flushed harder than his jacket.)

Monty: well, I think we've inadvertently embarrassed enough people for today! Let's head back, oui?

Fujiko: oui.

(We headed, suppressing laughs, out of the cafe.)

*BING BONG BING BONG*

Monokatachi: attention all students! It is 11:00 once again, and yet all sixteen of you are *still*

Alive! Like, I'm not upset or anything, but please, kill quickly, cause I'm getting bored!

Monokatachi: okay, that's all!

Fujiko: (well, I'm sort of hungry, maybe I should get some dinner?)

Fujiko: (oh gosh, this is really happening isn't it? I'm getting used to all of this...)

Fujiko: I mean, look at me! Thinking about a casual dinner in the midst of a killing game?!

(That outburst earned me some looks from the few other people in the dining room)

Amber: are you okay, fujiko?

Harold: y-yeah, um... y-you, like, seemed s-stressed...

Fujiko: I dunno... I just feel like the killing game is starting to really make me worried...

Satoshi: yeah, I get that! I think you *should* kill!

Amber: N-no!

Amber: No, No, No killing!

Satoshi: aww what's the matter? Monokatachi's only looking out for us! Don't you wanna become part of something bigger?

Harold: L-like what?! W-what... what could, like, be so "great?"

Satoshi: something bigger... like a murder plot!

Satoshi: besides, You all are ultimates,but you're never gonna amount to anything bigger!

Satoshi: "he" told me so.

Amber: who, satoshi? Who hurt you?

Satoshi: nobody hurt me... they helped me!

Satosh: now, I can help you, If you'd like.

Harold: n-no!

Satoshi: suit yourself!

(Satoshi walked off, self satisfied as ever. I have to admit, I really don't like this new personality of his... it scares me. I'm trying to power through for him, though, because I want to help him overcome his disorder. It still chills me.)

[FLASHBACK]

Satoshi: see? All we have to get out is to play the game!

Monty: satoshi, no...

Satoshi: satoshi YES! Hehehe!

(And just like that, satoshi stomped triumphantly out of the room, Ignoring breakfast.)

Monty: It's not his fault...

Sotaro: what do you mean? He's promoting the killing game!

Monty: no, what I mean is, he's so desperate for friendly connections and the stability of rules, that he's willing to try and reason with our captor!

Hiro: you don't mean..

Monty: yes. I'm saying that he's developed Stockholm's syndrome. But he's not too forgone to help.

(Suddenly, yumi and shinji came out of the kitchen with shinji in tow, both carrying a tray of pancakes eggs.)

[FLASHBACK: END]

Fujiko: (what have we done to deserve this?)

Fujiko: (what, are we like murderers? Cultists? What have we done?)

(I pressed through the kitchen doors and opened the fridge for something- anything even- to distract myself from the stress of the game.)

Fujiko: (no... we'll be fine! It's... not likr anyone will kill, right?)

Fujiko: (it's not like anyone is planning to kill already, right?)

Fujiko: (no! Of course not! We'll be fine. I believe in myself and the rest of my friends here. Even satoshi. God, I'm worried about satoshi...)

(I took some carrots, celery, some kind of twirly pasta, some pre-made chicken stock, all of it, and threw it loosely into a pot of water, along with some salt. Once the soup was done, I took a bowl of it to go, and set the rest of the pot onto the table, a small glass pane to separate them.)

Fujiko: there you go, guys. It's not much, but there are some saltines in the pantry. I figured you people might be hungry.

Amber: oh, that's really thoughtful of you!

Fujiko: yeah, Thanks. I'm going to my room, see you.

Harold: oh, um... see you, like, later...

(As I walked back to my room, I nearly spilt my soup on the ground four times. I needed sleep. )

Fujiko: home sweet killing home, I guess...

(I just barely stomached my hot water, which was flavored to taste like chicken noodle soup. I was starting to feel like me giving them the rest of the pot was more of a punishment, than a gift.)

(And then, I fell asleep, wait a second...)

Fujiko: (what's that "hissing" sound? Eh, whatever, It sounds like a leak in the vents, but it's not my money being spent on repairs...)

(Meanwhile...)

Satoshi: hey, m'tachi!

Monokatachi: what did you just call me?

Satoshi: that's your nickname!

Monokatachi: oh, I see what this is! You're here to ask me for advice on planning a murder!

Satoshi: aw! How did you know?

Satoshi So, here's who I'm planning to kill...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. High School Inmates' Last Wish— 4

**Part four**

Fujiko: (another day. Another hellish, stressful day...)

Fujiko: (maybe I should stop being so negative. I'm only putting myself into a recursive loop.)

Fujiko: (see? Even now I'm still only thinking about myself. Eh, whatever. If it's really that important, I'll find a way to fix it!)

(I opened my eyes, expecting to see my dark room, maybe the bowl of soup I had the night before, but...)

{we see the entire group crowded around fujiko's first person view of the world. Each of them, including monty, has a look of concern on their faces.}

(The whole group had somehow crowded into my room. I felt my heart jump.)

Fujiko: wh-what the hell?!

Narumi: oh. She's awake.

(Narumi handed a five dollar bill to sotaro, who snorted with vindictive pleasure.)

Nico: there's no need to be rude, narumi.

Narumi: hey, I bet real money on that!

Mio: hey, maybe we could focus on her needs first, guys? She has been in a coma for-

Monty: wait! Please refrain from telling her before how long she's been "sleeping." It's rare, but she may go into shock.

Fujiko: a what now?!

Anderson: a coma. You've been in a coma since last night, we think, and all day yesterday. It was highly inconvenient.

Fujiko: oh, don't everyone act like they missed me...

Amber: hm?

Harold: I, like, d-don't know if w-we, um... caught that...

Fujiko: oh, nothing!

Yukio: why have you gone comatose, fujiko?

Hajime: it remains a mystery, yukio. You musn't pressure her.

Yukio: that is an accurate opinion. I will refrain.

Yumi: ew. You sound like robots and it's uber scary! Right, shinji?

Shinii: Y-Yeah... sure.

Fujiko: anyway, I was in a COMA?!

Monty: y-yes... you were found yesterday...

Fujiko: wait, how did you get in here, though?

Narumi: well...

[FLASHBACK]

Nico: where is fujiko?! I'm hetting really worried!

Narumi: she probably went off and killed someone...

Everyone: ...

Narmumi: what? I *said* I didn't trust her!

Satoshi: It wouldn't be so bad if she did! Hehehehehee!

Ryoko: like, yes! Yes it would!

Mio: I didn't think you were so compassionate, Ryoko!

Ryoko: don't like, get it all mixed up! I'm not selfless, I'm just hoping we don't have a um... what's it called... class trial!

Monty: back on topic! Where could fujiko be?

Anderson: maybe instead of asking, we just look for her, Idiot!

Monty: I don't think I'm the person you wanna say that to.

Anderson: oh yeah? Why no-

Monty: anyway, I propose that we split up to find her!

?: that won't be necessary!

Narumi: GAH! Who said that?!

Monokatachi: She is in her room! I've unlocked it so you can find out what happened to her for yourselves...

Monty: Oh no... I hope she's alright...!

Nico: come on! We have to go!

Anderson: yeah, Monty. There's no use in worrying that she's been offed if we haven't even seen her yet!

[FLASHBACK]

Fujiko: so, you all thought that I was dead, then? Did you... did you worry?

Monty: No, we threw a party, fujiko. *Yes*, we were worried!

Yukio: when we got into your room, all we saw was you laying on your bed.

Hajime: however, a body discovery announcement never played.

Amber: can I just say- We're so happy we never lost anyone!

Satoshi: speak for yourself!

Sotaro: you know what? I know your whole psyche is damaged and all, but is all this bullshit really necessary?! You're making group morale actively worse!

Satoshi: you're just jealous!

Sotaro: of WHAT?! Satoshi?!

Sotaro: If I kill, you're my first target!

Narumi: nico, I fucking told you that they were untrustworthy!

Amber: no way! I won't even let you all think about that!

Yukio: it feels like satoshi is deeply damaged. I can feel it from him.

Yukio: Maybe we should be kinder to our injured friend...

Fujiko: well, thank you all for caring enough about me to worry! It means a lot to me.

Nico: of course, that's what friends do!

Monty: I think we all could use some breakfast, hm?

Yumi: me and shinji will get right on it..

Shinji: o-okay!

(I noticed mio wave goodbye at shinji. Shinji blushed and smiled at her before yumi smacked his hand and yanked him through the doorway. Mio sighed, resting her head on her fists. I couldn't exactly discern if the emotion on her face was melancholy or dreamy, but either way, I felt sympathy for her.)

Amber: let's all go to the dining room! Race you there harold!

Harold: Theres... like, n-no way I-I'm losing to... um y-you!

Amber: I'd like to see you try!

(The two of them rocketed out of the room, almost hitting a dresser on their way out. A trail of three or four people continued them out. And then my room had just me and monty.)

(As soon as they left, monty leaned in very, very close and started whispering so quiet that even I could barely hear her.)

Monty: I know why you went into a coma.

Fujiko: what? Why?

Monty: you were drugged.

(Monty rushed into her bag and pulled out a small aerosol can with a device clinging to the release. There was a faded label of some company)

Monty: this can was filled with some kind of sleeping drug, it says on the label that an overdose might kill the recipient. I also noticed that the can was found in your vents, slipped in there.

Fujiko: so that's where the hissing sound came from?! Wh-why would someone try to kill me?!

Monty: here's the kicker. I took a "bathroom break" to do some quick investigating, and I saw that this can is a one of a kind in this place.

Fujiko: so? What does that have to do with anything?

Monty: It means that this came from outside the area, dummy!

Fujiko: I still don't see what you- OHHHHHHH!

Monty: obviously a mole tried to drug you! You and I are in grave danger, Fujiko!

Fujiko: what... what do we do?!

Monty: nothing. We can't afford to have them hunting us. As long as we play into this game, we're fine!

Fujiko: okay, okay... let's just pretend that everything's normal, got it. I think we should head to the morning meeting before they get suspicious.

Monty: got it.

(We walked briskly to the cafeteria, where nico was waiting, clipboard in hand, angered expression in tow.)

Nico: why are you lagging behind again?

Fujiko: me and monty were having a short conversation, alright?

Nico: listen, I understand that you're in shock, but you need to comply with the rules or else people can get seriously hurt!

Narumi: I'm keeping my eye on you both!

Nico: narumi...

Amber: so, what should we talk about for the morning meeting?

Anderson: well, I think things are going relatively well, for the moment, so we won't have to worry about death prevention.

Ryoko: like, I found a bunch of cool books in the library!

Yukio: do you mean to say that *we* found them and you just watched?

Hajime: because that is indeed what happened...

Ryoko: oh, right, you two were like, there too.

Ryoko: right, anyway, *I* found this, like, gem right here, and I thought I would share it!

{ryoko pulled out a book from her purse that was entitled "the necronomicon"}

Ryoko: I dunno what the title says, cause the font is all weird, but it looks pretty cool!

Yukio: R-Ryoko! That book is the necronomicon!

Hajime: what were you thinking?! *gasp* you didn't read from it out loud, did you?!

Ryoko: yeah? Why? All it said was "shfienzka"-

Yukio: NO! Do NOT read aloud the necronomicon! It's basically suicide!

{ryoko turned the book over and read aloud the fineprint}

Ryoko: it says right here that this book was made as a novelty item! That means that it's fake!

ryoko: F-A-K-E!

{cg: End}

Yukio: *sigh* ryoko, you may as well have just given me a heart attack. Please be more careful!

Ryoko: Hah! I only, like, pulled that with the book cause I knew it'd make you, like, shit yourself! And it was priceleeessss!

Amber: well that certainly wasn't very nice, ryoko!

Ryoko: oh, bite me!

Sotaro: you know what, ryoko?

Ryoko: what.

Sotaro: you're my kind of person!

Ryoko: ew, really? That's not what all *this* is meant to attract!

Sotaro: yeah, I know, it's meant to attract anyone dumb enough to think a tight, wool dress with *those* colors is a good idea.

Ryoko: ouch. That cut, like, soooo deep. Wow.

Sotaro: whatever helps you sleep at night, psycho.

Ryoko: you know what? You're an asshole!

Sotaro: "ouch. That cut, like, soooo deep. Wow."

Ryoko: ugh! Whatever.

Satoshi: has anyone killed yet?

Mio: satoshi... we can't keep going like this!

Satoshi: I'm just stating my opinion! You don't know what you're talking about, anyway, ya bimbo!

Mio: b-bimbo?!

Mio: no, satoshi, you're being the problem! We want to help you, but we can only do that of you want to help yourself!

Satoshi: ...you all think I'm crazy, don't you?!

Satoshi: what do you think, nico? Should I be bullied just because my opinion is different that theirs?

Nico: that's different and you know it!

Satoshi: is it, really?

Satoshi: or monty! Should you even have the right to preemptively arrest someone because you deemed them a criminal? NO!

Satoshi: but just because I'm different, you all think it's okay to harass me!

Shinji: we're not harassing you, you idiot! You're promoting murder and we're trying to help you see that you've been brainwashed!

Sotaro: satoshi, I am the most sarcastic and flippant member of the group, and you have even me pissed off at you!

Satoshi: you're point being?

Sotaro: MY POINT, is that you're a public threat and we're trying to help you not be that!

Satoshi: whatever!

(Satoshi stormed out of the room, leaving the mood as tense as it always is.)

Nico: *sigh* everyone, you are dismissed, please, go enjoy your time, explore, do whatever...

(We all filed out of the cafeteria and began another day of doing whatever we wanted. I saw yumi and shinji leave, before mio could strike a conversation with shinji.)

Fujiko: (I guess I have some free time. Who should I hang out with?)

AVAILABLE FOR FREE TIME

MONTY

NICO

NARUMI

RYOKO

YUMI

MIO

AMBER

HAROLD

SHINJI

ANDERSON

SOTARO

YUKIO

HAJIME

SATOSHI

HIRO

Hiro: hm? You called?

(Should I spend some time with hiro?)

YES

NO

Hiro: eh, okay. So, what do you wanna do...? I guess?

Fujiko: I don't know, Maybe play a game of cards?

Hiro: ehmkay.

(Me and hiro played several different types of card games before we decided to call it quits.)

Hiro: I'm only stopping because you cheated!

Fujiko: hey, it's not my fault that I'm good at black jack!

Hiro: what do you mean?!

Hiro: that was atrocious!

Fujiko: *cough* It was better than you *cough*

Hiro: well, well, whatever! You're just jealous!

Fujiko: of what?

Hiro: my awesome singing, duh!

Fujiko: oh, this again?

Hiro: what do you mean?! I'm an amazing singer- nay, an ARTIST!

Fujiko: whatever helps you sleep!

Hiro: salty.

Hiro: I'm taking my art and leaving.

Fujiko: ehmkay.

Fujiko: (well, it still appears that I have time on my hands. Maybe I should hang out with someone.)

AVAILABLE FOR FREE TIME

MONTY

NICO

NARUMI

RYOKO

YUMI

MIO

AMBER

HAROLD

SHINJI

ANDERSON

SOTARO

YUKIO

HAJIME

SATOSHI

Mio: hay hay hay! Whazzup gurl?

(Should I spend some time with Mio?)

YES

NO

Mio: awesome! So, bestie, whattayawannado?

Fujiko: maybe we could read comfortably in each other's company?

Mio: Ugh! That's so borinnnnnnnngggg! How about we climb the shelves in the library?

Mio: or! What if we go paint the walls of the cafe!

Mio: or we could race each other across the whole SCHOOL?!

Mio: maybe we could play dress up with paper towels as clothes!

Mio: we could build a bookshelf from hard to read instructions!

Mio: so, what do you want to do?

Fujiko: let's try brainstorming some?

(So, me and mio took some time to brainstorm other options.)

Mio: I'VE GOT IT! We have have have to read quietly in each other's company! It's the only option!

Fujiko: that's what I- nevermind...

(Mio pulled out a book and read. I did the same, and it stayed that way for a few hours until we put them away and left.)

Fujiko: oh! Maybe I should spend some time with shinji!

Fujiko: hey, shinji! What's up!

Shinji: o-oh, it's you, hi.

Fujiko: why do you seem so down?

(Shinji moved his face to stare straight above me, making a point to avoid eye contact.)

Shinji: i'm sorry, fujiko, but yumi has prohibited me from talking to other girls... I don't want her to leave me, I'm sure you'll understand? Right?

Fujiko: o-oh! Of course.

Shinji: *sigh* thanks. I knew I could count on you to understand!

Fujiko: (well It appears that I still have a smidgen of free time. With whom should I spend it is the true philosophical query, though!)

AVAILABLE FOR FREE TIME

MONTY

NICO

NARUMI

RYOKO

YUMI

AMBER

HAROLD

SHINJI

ANDERSON

SOTARO

YUKIO

HAJIME

SATOSHI

Satoshi: why hello, fujiko! Would you like to spend time together?

(Should I hang out with satoshi?)

YES

NO

Satoshi: why, how would you like to hear about my new book I'm authoring?

Fujiko: a book? I didn't know you liked to write!

Satoshi: I don't usually, but this topic is one that brought me to tears with how beautiful it is!

Satoshi: a wonderful world this topic makes!

Satoshi: it truly touched my heart!

Satoshi: yep! My book details the benefits of despaiiiirr!

Fujiko: wh-what?!

Satoshi: Isn't it great?! Such despair brought me of all people to write a book! It details the lives of the killing game as well!

Satoshi: heheheheheheheheheheheheheh!

Fujiko: dude, calm down! It's not good for you to act like this!

Satoshi: WHO ASKED YOU?!

Satoshi: hee hee! I surely didn't!

Satoshi: so, do you want to play video games, fujiko?

Fujiko: erm... yeah. Let's play video games...

Satoshi: awesome! I may be in love with killing, but I'm still the same old me, fujiko! Can't you see?

(Me and satoshi played his favorite dancing game for a little bit, but I quit early.)

Satoshi: I just need to get something off my chest. Honestly, I'm having trouble fitting in with the group. I'm just trying to fit in with someone. If I'm being honest, that might actually be the reason that I'm siding with monokatachi...

Fujiko: are you trying to blame us for you being on his side?

Satoshi: what? No! In fact, you were the one who actually tried to help me first!

[FLASHBACK]

Satoshi: hey, thanks for.. thanks for hanging out with me.

Fujiko: no problem! Is something up? You seem.. troubled?

Satoshi: ah, it's nothing...

Fujiko: are you sure? You just gave me a really sad look. I'm concerned about you.

Satoshi: what? No you're not, only friends are concerned about each-other. And... well we've only talked like, five times since we've been here.

Fujiko: that's not going to stop me from caring about you, satoshi.

Satoshi: that's not true! I haven't known you for seven years yet! It's impossible to prove that you really care...

Fujiko: (wow, does he really think that people are only friends if they've known each other for seven years? I'm not sure where he got this Idea, but I can't let him go on living like this...)

Satoshi: I... I should go now.

Fujiko: hey, wait!

Fujiko: no... you can't go on living like you do. Satoshi, will you formally be my friend?

Satoshi: w-what? Why are you jumping through hoops for me? This is barely even our tenth meeting and you already seem to care?

Fujiko: it's because you're my friend, satoshi. I'm not going to let you keep feeling so down just because you believe that you can only be friends with someone for seven years. So, will you tell me what's wrong?

Satoshi: ...

Satoshi: yeah..

Fujiko: it's okay, I won't judge. i'm all ears.

[FLASHBACK: END]

Satoshi: okay? I want you to know that you're my friend. Even though you think I'm crazy- which I'm not!- you still want to help, and that's why I consider you my friend despite our vastly different sets of views.

Fujiko: satoshi...

Satoshi: ...?

Fujiko: Satoshi, I know that the real you- the sweet, innocent, selfless you that I once knew is somewhere in there. I don't want to let that slip! Why can't you see that?

Satoshi: because you're trying to change me! I made this descision, now it's your job to respect it!

Fujiko: satoshi, you're smart, but you're nowhere near wise, you know that?!

Satoshi: what's that supposed to mean?

Satoshi: oh, I get it! You're insulting me because of my beliefs again!

Fujiko: no, It's because you're smart enough to know how the game works, but you're still nit wise enough to admit that you're the victim here!

Fujiko: you want us all to think that this was your decision, but you're lying to yourself because you can't admit to yourself that you're only doing this because you felt lonely and monokatachi offered you friendship... why do you refuse to listen to us?!

Satoshi: shut up.

Fujiko: what?

Satosji: shut your mouth! All you ever do is tell people how to feel, you and nico and monty and the whole FUCKING REST OF THE GROUP! Well you know what? I'm sick of it! I'm sick of you being so manipulative!

Fujiko: he thinks that we're holding a clique against him?!)

Fujiko: Satoshi, I can assure you that the only secret meetings we have are about helping you!

Satoshi: I stand by what I said.

[FLASHBACK]

Sotaro: y'all are creepy.

Amber: sotaro, you don't have to be rude, yeah?

Mio: I agree! Satoshi, why did you have to be all weird about it?

Satoshi: you don't know anything about this game, do you, mio?

Satoshi: I'm going to be honest, I've been really naive since the day we got here, but last night, I had an epiphany.

Satoshi: with the help of monokatachi, of course!

Satoshi: see? All we have to do to get out is to play the game!

Monty: satoshi, no...

Satoshi: satoshi YES! Hehehe!

(And just like that, satoshi stomped triumphantly out of the room, Ignoring breakfast.)

[FLASHBACK: END]

Satoshi: goodbye, fujiko.

Fujiko: *sigh* goodbye, satoshi.

(Satoshi left the arcade with his head hanging down. His hands in his pocket, he had nothing to change his music.)

(He made me worry, sometimes. It was like he didn't want to be helped, and enjoyed being carried off by the tide that controlled him. He was indignantly brainwahsed, and he knew it... or at least, acted like he knew it...)

(And yet, unconditionally I would continue to try to help him...)

*BING BONG BING BONG*

Monokatachi: attention all students! It is once again night time! Stop being so morale and sane and do the opposite of what you're doing! Except you, satoshi! Keep doing what you're doing.

Monokatachi: anyway, It's 11:00 pm, so please, go to bed.

Fujiko: (I should turn in for the night. I'm still pretty tired from yesterday's escapades...)

(Even though I was alright by myself in my work, It felt like I needed someone to hold my hand. My body and heart ached with melancholy, all for someone to be here with me. And although I had fifteen others here, all to suffer with me, I still felt alone; and even though the world was all too large to stomach, it felt as if I was being crushed by my isolation.)

Monty: fujiko.

Fujiko: huh?!

Fujiko: oh, it's just you.

Fujiko: so, what's up?

Monty: I- do you want to go hang out at the coffee shop, again?

Fujiko: well, I was actually just about to turn in for the night?

Monty: oh, yeah, that's okay. Sorry.

(Monty turned around sadly )

Fujiko: no, wait. Monty, I'll go to the cafe with you.

Monty: Have you had dinner?

Fujiko: no, not yet.

Monty: okay.

Monty: do you want some? I could probably make some good spaghetti.

Fujiko: yeah, why not? Thank you. Is there a specific reason that you want to go now?

Monty: I don't know, I get this feeling every time something bad is about to happen.

(Monty looked up at me, concerned, I could feel a wave of dread coming from her. )

Monty: I think someone is going to die...

Fujiko: monty? Where would you ever get that Idea?

Monty: I've been looking at the way some members of the group treat each other, or how others act, or how some throw evil glances in the directions of others. They all have a few things in common... hate

(Monty sighed and settled her hand on her chest. Maybe hoping to find warmth and a heart. She slinked into the kitchen and I followed in pursuit of more information.)

Monty: so, I want to spend this time with you, I hope you aren't mad at me for being selfish...

Fujiko: what? No! You're not being selfish. It's a genuine concern, and I can understand.

(She didn't answer. Brought out a second pot and started cooking some jarred spaghetti sauce in an attempt to be helpful. The awful truth was that I was just as selfish and greedy for information as she thought that she was being. But no, I still sat idle with my look of shallow defeat and curiosity while she was destroyed internally.)

Monty: there, all done. Let's lid these pots and take them outside.

(We both took the pots- Islands of warmth in the sea of cold- and a few plates and forks. Monty smiled a distant smile in my general direction. I tried to smile back with ease, but it came out awkward and overeager. She chortled.)

(When we got to the table, me and monty found some folding chairs and table with a candle on it and sat. Monty leaned over slightly and reached for some kind of power switch. When it flipped it was like a whole new area, the lights made the cafe feel populated. Comfortably so. )

Monty: so, how have you been?

Fujiko: I've been well, you?

Monty: ça va. Er, I've been well. Thanks.

(She forked at her spaghetti and finally took a bite. I realized that I was famished and did everything I could to only take one bite at a time.)

(We both finished quickly and quietly and somehow both set our forks down at the same time, even without rehearsal. She looked at me and smiled)

Monty: you seem to have a little...

(She gestured to her cheek and made a circling motion.)

Fujiko: oh!

(I took a napkin and wiped the now apparent splotch of sauce off of my cheek. I blushed a bit.)

Fujiko: let's go, yeah?

Monty: yeah.

(We took our pots and plates back inside, this time holding hands. The light was dim, but I swear I could have seen her face glowing with happiness.)

(Finishing washing the dishes, we walked each other back to the dorms and stopped before ours.)

Monty: hey, thanks for being my close friend. I appreciate it.

Fujiko: of course! What kind of friend would I be if I never did things like this with you?

Monty: oh! Um...

Fujiko: a bad one! That's why I do stuff with you, though. Because I care about you.

Monty: well, I care about you as well. Thank you.

(Monty did something suddenly unexpected...)

{we see monty hug a startled fujiko.}

Monty: goodnight fujiko. I'll see you tomorrow.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. High School Inmates' Last Wish— 5

**Part five **

fujiko: (morning announcement...)

Fujiko: (wait... No... morning announcement?)

Fujiko: light outside...

Fujiko: OH NO! I'm up too late! Nico is going to kill me! Oh god! Gotta get dressed!

*Knock knock knock*

Fujiko: oh no.

(i quickly got dressed and answered the door.)

{we see nico standing in the doorway to fujiko's room, looking very timid}

Nico: um... so here's the deal.

Fujiko: what's wrong, nico?

Nico: well, uh... for one, we can't find shinji.

Fujiko: wh-what?!

Nico: wait, there's more.

Fujiko: what more?!

Nico: a strange brick building has erected itself in the courtyard and it seems to be a prison. The front doors are locked, though...

{cg: end}

Nico: so yeah... that's the general situation...

*BING BONG BING BONG*

Monokatachi: will all students please make their way to the gymnasium! I have a *very* important announcement! Ahaaahahahahaha!

Nico: uh-oh! This isn't a body discovery announcement, is it?

Fujiko: calm down, nico. We still don't know what a body discovery announcement looks like, so it may be nothing.

Nico: *sigh* no, you're right! I should have a little optimism!

Nico. Okay, let's go.

(nico and I walked to the gym together, fear a priority. I sighed, hoping for things to get better after the inevitable bad news we were about to get. Life here felt like a game of chess, except after every even remotely unexpected move, the other player would throw the entire board away and buy a new chess set, and THEN try to convince the other player to play again.)

(We approached the grandiose gym doors and entered thoughtlessly.)

(Only to be greeted my monokatachi and thirteen other, terrified students.)

Monokatachi: late again, fujiko! And nico! This is unexpected!

Monokatachi: ho ho! How will you become the valedictorian here and graduate if you're always late?

Nico: oh, can it! What news is so important that you must interrupt daily life here for us?

Monokatachi: such fire! Such angst! Just how will I ever survive?

Yumi: just shut the fuck up and tell me where my shinji is! Where did you put him?!

Narumi: yeah!

Narumi: out of all the people here, I trust YOU the least!

Monokatachi: ugh! If you insist!

Monokatachi: last night, shinji was caught on camera having an argument and then proceeding to assault sotaro! This is an act of heinous violence, and will not be tolerated!

Ryoko: you didn't... like... kill him, did you?!

Harold: Oh no! I-I-I hate violence...!

Amber: don't worry, Harold! It's all going to be okay! Promise!

Harold: o-okay... thanks amber...

Anderson: just get to the point already!

Monokatachi: I'm getting to it!

Monokatachi: I have Arrested shinji and put him away! Forever! And ever... and ever... and...! Well, not forever!

Mio: I hope shinji is okay...

Yumi: lay off him, I'm warning you...!

Mio: Eeep!

Sotaro: how long?! I don't want him hitting me anymore!

Monokatachi: Until the first murder! Which hereby means that this is the first motive!

Ryoko: Noooooo! Anything but a motive! What's a motive?

Amber: Isn't that a kinda pointless motive, though? I mean, if the killer killed to save him, they'd still have to watch shinji die when they escape.

Harold: t-th-that's a good... um, that's a good point, a-amber...!

Monokatachi: well, If you impatient kids would just wait, I could explain!

Sotaro: It'd be nice if you ever did that...

{we see monokatachi's face up close}

Monokatachi: if you escape, you get to take shinji with you!

{cg: end}

Yumi: They... get to take shinji *with* them?!

Yumi: not on my watch!

Yukio: what?! That motive indeed is a power move!

Hajime: If we do not do something about this, we will surely be in danger!

Satoshi: oh, bravo, once again! Monokatachi, you truly are a genius!

Monokatachi: thank you, subordinate!

Satoshi: *gasp* he called me his subordinate! Eeeeeee!

Hiro: you are seriously creeping me out!

Satoshi: I think you just wish you also had some quality time with monokatachi!

Hiro: that's a hard pass for me.

Narumi: nico, you better do something about this!

Nico: everyone! I know that this is a powerful motive, but please, don't fall onto the side of our enemy!

Mio: I agree! We have to fight hard to abstain!

Mio: we can do it everybody!

Satoshi: shut your mouth! You don't know who your enemies even are!

Narumi: excuse me?! You don't get to talk to her like that!

Mio: it's fine! I've dealt with worse!

Ryoko: are you, like, okay?

Mio: um, yeah?

Yumi: hey! Everyone stop fighting!

Nico: thank you, yumi-

Yumi: that wasn't for you! I need y'all to break shinji out of that prison for me!

Nico: w-w-w-what?!

Nico: no! We can't do any killing! None!

Monty: yes, I agree.

Fujiko: yeah, what the hell is your problem, yumi?!

Sotaro: I think everyone except for satoshi agrees...

Satoshi: I'm going sane in an insane world...

Anderson: are you sure that you haven't mixed these roles up in your head?

Satoshi: very!

Anderson: *sigh*

Hiro: see? This is the problem!

Hiro: but nooooo, nobody listens to the annoying one!

Monokatachi: the doors to the prison have been unlocked, however they will lock once the nighttime announcement plays, and will only unlock once I play the morning announcement.

Monokatachi: you are dismissed.

Ryoko: how could he just dismiss us like that?! It's like we're a non issue to him!

Ryoko: ugh whatever.

(We walked out of the gym silently.)

Nico: we have to do something... to raise group morale...

Narumi: huh?

Nico: narumi, be honest. Am.. am I a bad leader?

Narumi: hey! Don't you dare let this motive get to you! Nico, I believe in you.

Nico: thanks, narumi.

Nico: alright everyone! Let's figure out something we can do to fix this!

Mio: why don't we go and visit shinji? To make him feel loved?

Yumi: grrrr... AUGH! MIO!

Mio: wh-what?! What's wrong?!

Mio: did I say something?

Yumi: stop playing dumb you stupid bitch! You need to stop smooching up on MY boyfriend, got it?!

Amber: whoah! We don't need to be brash!

Harold: y-yeah... she's not d-doing anything w-wrong..

Yumi: did I ask you?!

Amber: well, no, but-

Yumi: then shut it!

(Yumi turned back to mio)

Yumi: do. You. Understand?!

(Mio nodded her head faster than I've seen her move before)

Mio: y-yes! I do!

Yumi: nope! I don't think you do! So let me drill this through your THICK. FUCKING. SKULL!

(Yumi lowered her voice to an angry lull as she closed in and stuck her face in mio's)

Yumi: if you don't stop flirting with shinji, I will EAT AND DIGEST YOUR REMAINS!

(Mio nodded her head and yumi let go of her, sending poor mio to the ground. She crumpled under the heavy weight of yumi's insults and began to involuntarily shake her shoulders. Her eyes threw tears to the ground. Just then... just then was the most vulnerable that I had seen a person in my life.)

Ryoko: mio! Are you, like, okay?!

(Ryoko rushed to mio's side)

Nico: yumi.

Yumi: what?

Nico: you may not treat a fellow student like this!

Yumi: excuse me? You don't get to tell me how to-

Nico: nuh-uh you're gonna listen to me this time. Yumi, you're a bully and it has to stop!

Yumi: ugh whatever! Bye, bitch.

(She... she just stormed off without another thought or word...)

Narumi: and stay out!

Nico: mio, are you okay?

Mio: yumi... she- she- she...!

Nico: I know... what she said really hurt. I'm so sorry-

Mio: she's mistreating shinji! Oh, and of course I'm gonna have a crush on him! He's hot! What do you expect?! I'm just trying to get him out of that bad situation, it's not MY fault if she's gonna be and effin' bee about it!

Nico: m-mio!

Nico: you... don't even care about what she said to you?!

Mio: oh, that? Yep! It was the most scared I've ever been in my life! But that was then and this is now! I can't keep wallowing in the past if someone I care about is in danger!

(Say what you want about her, but mio has moments of odd earnestness. I guess everyone does at least once.)

Mio: now, let's break that sucker outta prison!

Sotaro: "ya got moxie, kid! I like ya!"

Mio: why thank you!

Sotaro: oh, uh... I did not expect that answer.

Amber: so, what does one propose that we do?

Harold: I-I um, I like the thought of visiting him...

Mio: nah, I'm gonna break him out! Bye guys!

Sotaro: well, If it doesn't concern me, I'm leaving.

Anderson: yeah, bye.

Satoshi: welp, I've got murders to plan! See ya!

Fujiko: (I don't even like it when he jokes about that..)

Fujiko: ( well, It appears that I have some free time on my hands! The only problem is figuring out who to spend it on...)

AVAILABLE FOR FREE TIME:

HIRO

ANDERSON

SATOSHI

SOTARO

HAJIME

YUKIO

SHINJI

HAROLD

AMBER

MONTY

NICO

NARUMI

MIO

YUMI

RYOKO

Ryoko: like, hello! Wanna sunbathe with me?

(Should I, like, spend time with ryoko?)

YES

NO

Ryoko: awesome! So, like, you do wanna sunbathe, right? I need a bathing buddy!

Fujiko: and by sunbathe... you mean sitting fully clothed, under a tree, with sunglasses on?

Ryoko: umm... yeah!

Fujiko: I'd love to!

(Me and ryoko spent some time "sunbathing" and reading.)

Ryoko: jeez, I like, have not been getting any tan! Even though I've been sunbathing for days...!

Fujiko: could it perhaps be because you aren't wearing a swimsuit, and instead are fully clothed?

Ryoko: what? Why would I wear a swimsuit? There's like, no water around here. And besides! I'm not like, gonna get into my swimwear if that's all you wanted when you agreed to sunbathe with me! I like, don't even like girls like that!

Fujiko: wh-what are you talking about?

Ryoko: what? Obviously you just want me to get all like, skimpy for you! Well, it's not happening pervo!

Fujiko: i'm not even sure what you're trying to say... ryoko, I said that you needed to be in a swimsuit because that's how you tan, not because I want to get my rocks off.

Ryoko: oh! Why didn't you just say so?

Fujiko: what?

Ryoko: what? You told me to like, take my clothes off, of course I'm going to get upset! If only I had known that was what you like, meant!

Fujiko: I... okay, I'm just going to go along with it.

Fujiko: so, what book have you been reading there? It seems like a real page turner!

Ryoko: oh! Well, I'm learning how to knit! So this is a guidebook!

Fujiko: oh! That's really awesome! How far have you gotten? Into the book, I mean.

Ryoko: well, I'm having trouble with the first knot, but I've only been on this page for a few minutes. I've been burning through the stock of the library, though, and I'm starting to get worried that I'll run out of new things to read.

Fujiko: huh? How long does it take you to read a book?

Ryoko: well for novels, I can finish and memorize them in like, an hour, but with manuals and non-fiction books sometimes it takes double that. It's like, cool, huh?

Fujiko: (she sounds like a prodigy the moment she speaks about learning, but the second it's off that she turns into a typical teenager?! What prompts this? I have to know!)

Ryoko: what's that, like, look?

Fujiko: how in the world are you able to have such a good memory?!

Ryoko: huh? That's simple! Since I'm in like thirty different projects and movies at any given time, I've just learned to memorize anything I read instantly, instead of having to sit for hours on each script. That way, I can focus more on the acting side of things, and less on the memorizing side of things.

Fujiko: that's amazing!

Ryoko: is it? Like, All my fellow actors and actresses started doing it like, years ago... eh, I guess anything will impress a super fan.

Fujiko: well, that kind of sounds like an eidetic memory to me, and that's incredibly rare and useful, so...

Ryoko: is it? I like, didn't know that!

Ryoko: thanks fujiko! You're like, so smart! G'bye!

(And with that, ryoko grabbed her pile of books and bounced away girlishly.)

(That girl was an interesting specimen, that's for sure...)

Fujiko: (It looks like I still have a bit of free time left! Who should I indulge and spend it with?)

AVAILABLE FOR FREE TIME:

NICO

NARUMI

MONTY

MIO

YUMI

AMBER

HAROLD

SHINJI

SOTARO

SATOSHI

ANDERSON

HIRO

YUKIO

HAJIME

Sotaro: what's up? Are you ready for the sarcasm of a lifetime?

(Should I hang out with sotaro?)

YES

NO

Sotaro: sweet! That line rarely works on anyone!

Fujiko: what line?

Sotaro: my *pick up* lines~

Fujiko: oh, ew! Is that what this is?

Sotaro: oof-

Fujiko: no I'm just kidding. If you want, I can help you brainstorm some pickup lines!

Sotaro: really? That's super thoughtful of you!

Sotaro: what's the catch?

Fujiko: you're level eighty friend-zoned.

Sotaro: okay, I'm cool with that.

(So me and sotaro spent a few hours writing pickup lines...)

Sotaro: oh! I've got one!

Fujiko: what?

Sotaro: are you Poseidon? Cause you make me *wet*~

Fujiko: that's nasty.

Sotaro: I'm well aware, fujiko.

Fujiko: no, I don't think you are. That's like, using it on a drunk person in a bar nasty.

Sotaro: really? I'll have to draw a line between serious inquiries and sarcasm for the next ones...

Fujiko: (I didn't mean to embarrass him, but I did feel a shiver of discomfort when he said that.)

Fujiko: how about something simple! Like: are you an angel? Because baby, you look like you fell from heaven~

Sotaro: gross! You sound like my aunt!

Fujiko: ew!

(We both laughed at that for perhaps longer than we should have.)

Sotaro: okay okay, what about this one: my feet are too cold! You've knocked my socks off

Fujiko: oh my god!

*KA BOOOM!*

Fujiko: what was that?!

(Sotaro ran to the nearest window and looked out)

Sotaro: it's raining super heavily!

Fujiko: what the?! It was super calm a few minutes ago!

Sotaro: I know right? This is fucky...

Fujiko: "fucky?"

Sotaro: oh, leave it be.

(Me and sotaro went our separate ways after the rain.)

Fujiko: (it's a bit wet outside, but the rain can't stop me from having at least one more free time!)

AVAILABLE FOR FREE TIME:

NICO

NARUMI

MONTY

MIO

YUMI

AMBER

HIRO

SATOSHI

ANDERSON

HAJIME

YUKIO

SHINJI

HAROLD

Harold: o-oh, um... hi f-f-fujiko... wanna like... h-hang o-out?

(Should I hang out with harold?)

YES

NO

Harold: o-oh! Thanks for um... thanks for s-spending time with me...

Fujiko: of course! Are you okay, Harold?

Harold: huh? Um... y-yeah?

Fujiko: okay, you just sound very sad, I want to make sure you're not upset with me.

Harold: I-I guess Uh... the same could be um, said for you?

Fujiko: huh?

Harold: oh! P-please don't be mad!

Fujiko: I'm not mad, harold, I just want to know what you mean?

Harold: o-oh...

Harold: well, I-I just... I just like, mean you want to make sure that nobody um.. wants you gone. You feel like you uh... want everyone to like you...?

Fujiko: O-oh! I, um, I didn't see it that way! Thanks for the alternate opinion, now I can further better myself!

Harold: s-see? You're still, uh... doing it...

Harold: wow, this um... this rain is super dense...

Fujiko: (is he changing the subject on purpose?)

Fujiko: (harold is really insightful about the personalities of others though, I wonder why that is? Could it be an unforeseen symptom of his talent?)

Fujiko: so, harold, I've been curious. What sparked your interest in collecting?

Harold: O-oh! That? Um... well, I started out when I-I was like... five...?

Harold: I um... I used to collect b-bottle caps... It used to be so... simple...

Fujiko: what do you mean?

Harold: well, I got um... famous for like, my c-collection of um... old, rare books from this dead writer..

Fujiko: oh, you mean the mysterium mycelium series? Those books haven't even been in print for seventy years!

Harold: y-yeah... well, people would like... break into my house trying to steal them after my news coverage...

Harold: Did I m-mention that me and amber were like... nextdoor neighbors was it?

Harold: well, I-I had to m-move away after all that like... d-drama...

Harold: th-this is the first time in um... eight years I-I've seen my um... best friend...

Fujiko: oh, no, harold! I'm sorry that you lost her because of your talent...

Harold: oh, n-no it's not your um... fault...

Harold: IS IT?

Fujiko: gah! N-no! It's not.

Harold: good.

Harold: I'm going to go um... go and see her now...

Harold: bye, fujiko.

Fujiko: bye Harold.

Fujiko: (well, It's about nighttime... maybe I should go and make some food.)

(I meandered into the kitchen and found myself before the same chicken stock as before. Deciding against it, I went for the bread and made a simple chicken sandwich. Lettuce, chicken, mayo, maybe some cheese.)

(I pulled up a chair and sat down, placing my plate haphazardly onto the table. I ate with little caution, just wanting something to fill my tired, scared stomach. I tried to ignore the annoying, electric buzzing in the pits of my soul. I wanted so bad to ignore it.)

(But It came closer- behind me- It was a pair of footsteps. Footsteps! Pacing closer to the door behind me! No, don't be silly, there are no footstep-)

Monty: fujiko! We need you in the gym asap! Something really bad just happened!

(Oh shit.)

(Monty and I ran at top speeds to the gym, only caring about the maze-like halls and putting one foot in front of the other. Like fennecs on the night, we somehow knew just where to go, as if on a track. A track towards...)

(Despair.)

(We closed in on the door to the gym, a crowd surrounding us. I think they were saying something, but I forgot to hear them in the tension.)

( I had to swim through the thick, tense air in order to be able to open the door. That door controlled my future.)

(But when I opened it...)

{we see the gym. In the corner is the body of Satoshi Keta, the ultimate cell phone gamer. Around him lay a rubber glove, his prized headphones and a dented folding chair.}

(Satoshi Keta was a kind and selfless boy. Before his escapades with monokatachi, I even had a few heart-to-heart conversations with him. In life, he was a star gamer with a world of amazing reflexes, a boy whose whole life was spent in a bedroom. But in death... he was a shamble of adjectives. A boy whose destiny has been forever tarnished, and a body with no soul. A husk.)

*BING BONG BING BONG*

Monokatachi: A body has been discovered! Freaking finally! Anyway, after a certain amount of time, a class trial will be held! So, make sure to investigate well, because If you don't, you know what happens!

Nico: this... Is what you wanted to show us monty?!

Monty: I found him like this, and I knew what had to be done.

Narumi: you said you had a secret to tell us?

Monty: I... yes, I do.

{we see monty's face up close and personal. She wears a determined face.}

Monty: I lied about my talent.

Monty: I am the ultimate profiler.

Monty: I'm sorry that I lied.

**Chapter one: High School Inmates' last wish- daily life **

**End**

**Surviving students: 15 **

**Nico Antei—XSatoshi KetaX**

**Fujiko Arakawa—Anderson Wright**

**Narumi Mori—Harold Ascott**

**Amber Smith—Hiro Nashio**

**Ryoko Hikari—Sotaro Shishido**

**Yumi Konno—Shinji Osaki **

**Mio Aozora—Hajime Nonaka**

**Monty Blanc—Yukio Nonaka**


	6. High School Inmates' Last Wish— 6

**Part six**

(Far from the bounds of the school, a conversation that none of the students could have ever comprehended the meaning behind was taking place...)

{a repetitive cartoon theme plays loudly in the background as a group of children's cartoon characters show on screen. Then, the screen transitions.}

{we see two people sitting on a couch. They each have a different cartoon animal photoshopped over their faces.}

Fox: do you know, [EAGLE] what I learned? Over the years?

Eagle: what, [FOX]? What have you learned?

Fox: I learned how to read a clock yesterday! Here, let me show you!

Fox: so this is the minute hand, and this is the hour hand!

Eagle: Why, fox! I don't see your point!

Fox: let me put it this way, pal! If you were to—

{the screen goes static and a logo of four or five cartoon animals similar to the two we just saw is displayed in the corner. At the same time, the same annoying cartoon theme song plays.}

{In short bursts, the programming comes back on to reveal the fox mascot brutally attacking the eagle mascot, who is under a table off screen. The screen is only interrupted by an overlay of horrifying pictures of death and a flashing strobe.}

{soon after, the screen goes black. All of the chaos done and over with, you can just barely see the reflection of fujiko.}

{the screen goes pitch black again and comes back to the gym.}

Ryoko: what what what?! Like, who could have done this?!

Narumi: I KNEW we can't trust these people!

Nico: stop that.

Nico: okay, everyone! Who did this?!

Anderson: hah! Like the killer's really gonna admit that!

Nico: well it was worth a try!

Sotaro: was it?

Monokatachi: wow! One of you bastards really did it!

Nico: what do *you* want?

Monokatachi: don't be so rude! It's all you kids ever do!

Monokatachi: anyway, how 'bout them killings?

Minokatachi: so, are you guys excited to find the killer? *GASP* are you guys looking forward to the EXECUTION?!

Yumi: no, you fucking creep! All I wanna do Is figure out who the hell tried to kill to save shinji!

Monokatachi: aww! But I worked soo hard on the killer's execution!

Amber: wait, you already have the execution planned?

Monokatachi: uh, yeah? What kind of headmaster would I be if I didn't have an individualized execution for everyone?

Monokatachi: wait, now you're getting me all sidetracked! Stopit!

Fujiko: (I guess it's ultimately unavoidable to have to investigate this... body... let's just hope it proves as ultimately useful.)

INVESTIGATION: START!

Truth bullets:

Satoshi's note:

Someone had given satoshi a note, it reads "satoshi, please come to the gym at ten thirty. I need to talk about how we can break shinji out of jail."

Dust prints:

In the kitchen, there is a dusty old box of dish soaps. However, there is a spot where dust is missing on the box, the prints are in the shape of a hand.

Off-kilter soap package:

One of the soap bricks inside the box of soaps is missing the plastic wrapping around it, that is usually supposed to dissolve in water.

planty's demise:

Planty was found in a heap of lost petals and shredded plant matter. All of the buds were missing the pollen and ripped open.

Amber's testimony:

Amber and henry were spending the night in the greenhouse, when they saw a shadowy figure creep over to a shelf and "mess" with planty. They never saw what the figure did, but did notice that planty was baron of any pollen.

Single rubber glove:

There was a single rubber glove that was thrown across the gym. It had small traces of yellow powder on it.

Folding chair:

In a corner of the room, there was a dented folding chair.

Rope burn on Satoshi's neck:

Satoshi's neck was afflicted with severe rope burn, and chafing. It can be assumed that this was made by a jumprope, because of the pattern on the wound.

jump rope:

The body had a jump rope around it's neck. It can be assumed that this was used to strangle him.

Bloodshot eyes:

Satoshi had blood shot eyes that looked like they would pop out at any moment.

yellow powder:

There was a small bit of yellow powder at the scene of the crime, it was subtle enough to miss for most of the class, and narumi only noticed it because of her incredible eyesight.

Coffee Receipt:

Monty found a receipt for a small coffee at the coffee shop in Mio's name. Mio claims that it is in fact, hers. The coffee was purchased at ten thirty two.

dumped scooter:

There is a scooter from the police station that was found in the dumpster. It is in horrible disrepair.

Poison pollen.

The pollen from planty's flowers was actually very poisonous... symptoms include bloodshot eyes, among other things.

(After our escapades With investigating, we all stacked up in the gym.)

Monokatachi: alright! Is everyone readyy?!

Ryoko: just, like, get it over with!

Monokatachi: fine, bastards! I'll just ruin the surprise!

Monty: well, actually... no.

Anderson: *loud sigh* what, now?!

Yumi: yeah, you better make it quick, or I'm going to kill you!

Shinji: that's not a very good thing to-

(Yumi glared at him)

Shinji: eep! Okay...

Monty: I just need to get something off my chest...

Amber: what is it, monty? Are you not feeling well?

Harold: hm...

Monty: well, no, I just... I've been lying to all of you.

Ryoko: what did you do...?

Hiro: you didn't... kill him, did you?!

Yumi: I bet she did!

(Everyone began to grow suspicious of monty.)

Monty: n-no, I!

Anderson: cut the bullshit, killer! You know what you did...!

Fujiko: everyone, SHUT IT!

Fujiko: all of you are so drama hungry that you refuse to accept that she might be innocent! After all, why in the hell would the killer admit that they killed someone?!

Monty: thank you, fujiko. I can take it from here.

Monty: I apologize, everyone, for I am not talentless, but I do have a talent.

Monokatachi: can we hurry this up? I kinda wanna get going...!

All: one second!

Monty: I am, In actuality, the ultimate profiler, I never told you because it would put me in a bad position, I am sorry...

Amber: aww! Monty, you never did anything wrong!-

Sotaro: except for lie to us and hide your Identity because you were scared-

Amber: AHEM! Anyway! Monty you're not the bad guy here. Thank you for being honest.

Hiro: so It appears I'm still the only one here without a talent... okay.

Monokatachi: alright! I'm done waiting! Let's hit the bricks!

{monokatachj pulled out a device with a keyhole in it and transformed his hand into a cartoonish key. He put the key in and the room went through a dramatic transformation sequence...}

{when the sequence ends, the class ends up in a grandiose trial room with a roof that seems to go up for miles. The walls are lined with bleachers filled with different variations of monokatachi, and above them, are large, red tinted windows with monokatachi's face painted on them with black paint.}

(And so the world transformed around us once again in more ways than one... and then, we were forced to experience true camaraderie and teamwork, lest we face the lethal punishments monokatachi had in store for us...)

(In a deadly escapade...)

{we see the faces of fujiko, monty, yukio, sotaro and nico.}

(A deadly lie...)

{we see the faces of narumi, yumi, hajime, mio, and shinji.}

(A deadly secret...)

{we see the faces of anderson, hiro, ryoko, amber, and harold.}

(A deadly class trial...!)

{we see the face of satoshi, in black and white.}

{CLASS TRIAL: IN SESSION!}

Monokatachi: Let's begin with a basic explanation of the class trial!

Monokatachi: So, your votes will determine the results!

Monokatachi: since you all are newbies, I'm going to tour you through the basics!

Monokatachi: first of all, you kiddos (at least the innocent ones) are supposed to try and figure out who killed "creepy-killey" over there!

Monokatachi: whereas, the killer of this case, must defend their honor and fake it 'till they make it! In other words, they must keep all of the other students from finding out that they are the killer!

Monokatachi: there you go, kiddos! Do your best! Put your thinking caps on, and solve! This! MURDER!

Yukio: first and foremost, I think that we should gather alibis.

Shinji: wait wait wait... did I... miss something? I was in prison when I heard this strange announcement, and then suddenly I'm here?

Yumi: well for us educated folk, we already *know* that satoshi was murdered, and we have to Investigate his killer.

Mio: here shinji, I wrote down a list of the evidence we got for you! Can we pass it around?

Nico: here, I'll give it to him.

(We passed the paper around the circle until It got to shinji.)

Shinji: wow, mio! This writing is really nice! Thank you!

Yumi: mio! Are you dense?! I fucking told you to stop flirting with shinji!

Mio: you know what? Shinji never really escaped from prison, did he?

Shinji: um... I'm right here...?

Mio: you may be, but you're still in yumi's evil clutches! Shinji, I can be your superhero!

Shinji: what? Mio, I...

Shinji: I don't know how to feel about this...!

Mio: Shinji, I- I love you! Why don't you see that?!

Yumi: Are you fucking serious?! Shinji made a choice! He made it on the first day here!

Mio: no he didn't you made that choice for him!

Mio: for god's sake, shinji if you never take anything from me, take this! You have to start making your own choices!

Shinji: mio I... I don't like you like that...

(The room went silent.)

Yumi: oh, would you look at that? He made his choice mio! As you can see, I'm across the room! I didn't feed that line to him!

Shinji: n-no, that's not what I-

Mio: *muttering*

Yumi: what was that swee-

Mio: LET'S JUST START THE DAMN TRIAL.

Mio: and this time, I'm not going easy! Mister killer! You better watch out, 'cause I'm gonna get you!

Amber: That's the spirit, Mio!

Sotaro: heh! Maybe a little rejection is all we need to motivate people...!

Monokatachi: sheesh! I don't have much hope with this group compared to the other ones...

Anderson: what do you mean, "other ones"?!

Monokatachi: oh, nothing!~

Narumi: well *that* was creepy...

Harold: s-so, um... what do we, like... talk about?

Amber: good question, Harold! So good that I don't have an answer...

Monty: Well, I think it's a good Idea to start with the note that we found in satoshi's hand. That note may be our greatest lead!

Sotaro: m'kay, I'm good with whatever she says, honestly.

Yukio: so, who wrote the note?

Hajime: yes indeed, who?

Fujiko: well, It can be safe to assume that only one person would have written a note of that nature to the victim of this case...

(Monty shot me a knowing smirk.)

Monty: Are you thinking what I'm thinking as well, Fujiko?

[ANSWER CORRECTLY!]

Q Who wrote the note?

A The killer?

B An accomplice?

C The victim himself?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A The killer wrote the note!

Fujiko: I've got it!

Fujiko: the killer would have had to write the note! It just doesn't make sense otherwise...

Sotaro: You kids are weak!

Fujiko: Sotaro? What's wrong?

Sotaro: You are! That's what!

Fujiko: Ehehe... that's hardly appropriate, Sotaro!

Anderson: Just shut up and speak already.

Mio: that.. doesn't really make any sense, Anderson...

Anderson: Whatever.

Sotaro: Anyway, I think you're like, Uber wrong!

Ryoko: well, I guess you'll just have to prove your way in a debate, then.

Sotaro: So be it!

[NONSTOP DEBATE: BEGIN!]

Sotaro: Why does the murder mystery always start there?!

Hiro: what do you even mean?

Monty: are you implying that you think this is a light novel?

Anderson: how foolish.

Sotaro: no, no, no! Calm down!

Sotaro: I just think that maybe fiction has some roots in reality...?

Sotaro: Well who's to say that... maybe someone other than the killer wrote the note!

Sotaro: the note doesn't even say who it's from, guys!

Sotaro: come on guys! That note has nothing to do with the murder! it's not even inviting him to the same place!

Nico: do you really think that, Sotaro?

Nico: I wonder why...?

Anderson: now, why did you decide now would be a good time to interrupt with your useless babbling?

Mio: hey, he has a point, guys!

Mio: Maybe, the note was written before Satoshi even died! 

Hiro: now, everyone! Let's not get too hasty! We can't just Identify things like that with no proof!

Mio: aww! But proof is so BOOOOORING!

Mio: what? Don't give me that look!

Fujiko: (That's it! What they said!)

Fujiko: (I know the answer to this problem, now, to phrase it correctly!)

[NONSTOP DEBATE: END!]

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satoshi's note "It's not even inviting him to the same place!"

Fujiko: No! That's wrong!

Sotaro: what do you even mean?!

Fujiko: Sotaro, you said that the note wasn't inviting the victim to the same place we discovered him, correct?

Sotaro: umm, yeah? What of it?

Fujiko: well, thankfully I've kept the note here with me.

{we see a note written in crayon—the most common writing utensil in the school for whatever reason—on a sticky note.

Fujiko: This note reads— and I quote for the record, "satoshi, please come to the gym at ten thirty. I need to talk about how we can break shinji out of jail." end quote.

(Sotaro gasped in realization and averted his eyes, embarrassed.)

Sotaro: Ah, I'm starting to, uh, get it now...

Harold: It t-took you, uh, long enough...

(Amber put her hand over her mouth and giggled.)

Monty: Merci Beaucoup- er, thank you, Fujiko. You've Illuminated our major problem with Sotaro's case!

Fujiko: O-Oh! Um, thanks!

(Anderson shot me a glare, which was somehow just as terse as he usually is.)

Fujiko: A-anyway! Do you see what I mean, Sotaro?

Fujiko: The note asked Satoshi to the gym, so There's at least weak proof that the note is indeed connected!

Monty: and on top of that, the note isn't signed, which isn't proof of anything, but it implies that the mystery writer wanted to remain anonymous, which is very suspicious.

Anderson: what's next, are you going to bring up the sloppy handwriting and say that it was written fast and therefore is also suspicious because some mystery fucking addressee wanted to write it quick?

Monty: yes.

Fujiko: (jeez, I forgot how scary Monty's glare can be...)

Yumi: okay, this Is getting awkward, and we're making zero progress, why don't we just move on?

Shinji: I-I agree.

(Shinji spoke with little hesitation, A mix of awe and fear played in his eyes when Yumi spoke.)

Yukio: Well, since the body's location and the location on the note both lead to the gym...

Hajime: It's safe to say that the killer went to the gym... So, anyone who has an alibi would be wise to say so promptly.

Yumi: well, me and Shinji have alibis.

Shinji: yep! I was In those creepy jail cells the whole time!

Yumi: we gathered.

Monokatachi: are you suuuuuure about that, Shinji?

Mio: what does HE mean?

Yumi: yeah, what *does* he mean?

Shinji: U-u-um... well, about that-

Monokatachi! I let Shinji go free early on good behavior!

Monokatachi: well, that wasn't the exact reason! I can't remember what was though...

Monokatach: something something committed a murder something something...

Monty: Wh-what?!

Monty: you just... revealed the killer!

Ryoko: Shinji, like, killed him! Didn't he?!

Yumi: God damnit, Shinji! You're completely useless!

Monty: why don't we just debate this calmly Instead of acting like savages. Please everyone! Actually consider the things you say before you say them.

[NONSTOP DEBATE: START!]

Yumi: g-guys! You don't really think _Shinji is _the killer, do you?! He's to stupid to kill!

Nico: Yumi! Why would you-

Anderson: I disagree, Shinji probably killed satoshi by hitting him on the head! The chair over there had a dent, didn't it?

Mio: that's a good point! Nobody would think to check a chair!

Yukio: but what about the rope marks?

Ryoko: Yukio has a point! Shinji probably strangled him! I mean, look at his eyes! They do that when you get strangled! ... right?

Monty: what? What are you...

Hiro: well, what if the killer Isn't Shinji?

Narumi: He is, so there's no point in discussing other ideas.

Narumi: besides, of course Shinji is the killer! Who else do you think would do it, he's not trustworthy!

Narumi: Well, none of you are, but he especially isn't!

Amber: now, everyone, just calm down! I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation as to why Shinji was released early! Right, Shinji?

Shinji: uhmmmm... I uh...

Yumi: God, You're too useless to even defend yourself, too?! Jesus...

Fujiko: (I think I heard a contradiction in there!)

Fujiko: (All I have to do now, is root it out!)

[NONSTOP DEBATE: END!]

.

.

.

.

.

.

Poison Pollen "that's What they do when you get strangled"

Fujiko: No! That's wrong!

Fujiko: Ryoko.

Ryoko: Like, what's up, sister?

Fujiko: you think that Satoshi was strangled, right? Why was that, again?

Ryoko: oh! Like, I didn't expect that to get any attention! Thanks!

Monty: please answer the question.

Ryoko: okay, damn!

Ryoko: I said that his eyes were red.

Ryoko: I actually only thought that he was like, strangled because one time I played in this movie where something like that happened and it was like, suuper realistic!

Fujiko: Perfect, thank you. Now, this may seem accurate, but in actuality, Satoshi's red eyes were not at all caused by something of that sort!

Anderson: Oh? Can you prove it?

Fujiko: Is that really necessary? Would I really say something this outrageous with no way to prove it?

Anderson: well yeah, probably. I mean, that's all anyone else has been saying for thirty minutes now, so...

Monty: can we all stop interrupting? I know I'm acting like I'm barely a spectator in this trial, but It would be nice if I could actually do that!

Anderson: okay, alright!

Fujiko: thank you, Monty!

Fujiko: I wrote this down in a notepad, so I wouldn't forget, actually!

Fujiko: anyway, That pollen from planty's flowers turned out to be poisonous, correct?

Amber: rest in peace...

Harold: *sniff* o-old friend..

Narumi: Isn't that suspicious that those two are "friends" with a POISONOUS PLANT?!

Nico: I agree, but they have nothing else that incriminates them, so it is futile to point at them.

Monty: Oui, c'est Inutile, er, yes, sorry. It is useless indeed.

Fujiko: Anyway, that explains the red eyes, yeah?

Hiro: so, how does that relate to Shinji's innocence?

Fujiko: I'm not sure! But I have a feeling he's not the killer!

Anderson: you *do* know we can't just rely on a hunch, right? How very foolish you'd have to be to think that'd get him off the major chopping block he's on!

Monty: okay, why don't we try discussing something actually useful? It's not reasonable to keep on badgering Shinji like this! Why don't we try another topic, and we can always come back to it!

Amber: I agree!

Narumi: I don't...

Nico: Narumi..

Narumi: what!

Nico: *sigh* Never mind, Narumi...

Yumi: so, what's next?

Yukio: well, using logic, we deduced the mysteries behind Satoshi's red eyes and his note, It seems like with the wound on his head, the poison and the rope burns on him, the killer obviously wanted to confuse us on the cause of death.

Hajime: so the next most obvious move is to try and figure out how the killer caused the death for real. It makes the most sense to try and nip this case in the bud, after all.

Monty: well, from the gym, the killer probably went to the greenhouse where planty is to get some poison.

Fujiko: No, that can't be!

Fujiko: something is critically wrong with that argument, Monty!

Monty: Hm? Please, tell me, then!

Fujiko: very well!

[LOGIC DIVE: START!]

Q: why is it not possible for the killer to have gone to the greenhouse first?

A There is nothing to store the pollen in!

B The rain would wash away all the pollen!

C The killer needs an umbrella!

Q: then, what would the killer have to do first?

A go inside and find a water soluble container!

B quit!

C find a waterproof container!

Q: why would the killer need something that would dissolve in water?

A so they can play in it!

B so they can melt it in the victims mouth and not have any trace of how they poisoned them!

C so they can trick their best friend into eating it!

Q: then, where would the killer have to go?

A the kitchen!

B the library!

C the gym!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Answers:

1-A

2-A

3-C

Fujiko: I've got it!

Fujiko: Monty, Mio had one stop to make before she went to the greenhouse, all because of one specific event that happened shortly before the time of death!

Monty: Hm? What would that be?

Narumi: oh, are you referring to the rain?

Fujiko: yes. It was only brief, but the killer made this stop by the kitchen for two purposes.

Fujiko: when they were in the kitchen, they would need to get some kind of water soluble packet that could hold the pollen, for one to hold the pollen in, and two to melt in Satoshi's mouth, as to erase any evidence!

Sotaro: that's a really big stretch!

Fujiko: this again? What's wrong?

Sotaro: how would anyone know something like that?

Sotaro: okay, okay, what the fuck? There's nothing like that in the city!

Sotaro: Fujiko, i'm sick of your bullshit! Hell, you're probably the killer!

yumi: yeah i agree with sotaro! There are no "plastic packets" that can dissolve in water! At least, not here!

Yumi: what do you think, shinji? Is Fujiko the culprit?

Shinji: u-uh! Yes...?

Yumi: good answer.

Nico: hey! Now isn't the time to gang up on amie!

Narumi: yeah, guys can you quit it?

Monty: are you well, Fujiko?

Fujiko: yeah, i'm fine.

Yukio: perhaps the plastic soap bottles are poisoned, themselves, and the killer never went anywhere?

Hajime: but brother, the soap _was_ nontoxic. The worst that would have happened from eating those would be some ghastly ghastly gastrointestinal distress...

Fujiko: (Gh! I can't let the stress of being pointed at get to me!)

Fujiko: (I have to expose the truth here!)

.

.

.

.

.

.

Off-kilter soap package" There are no "plastic packets" that can dissolve in water! At least, not here!"

Fujiko: No! That's wrong!

Fujiko: well, actually Yumi and Sotaro, you're *both* wrong! During out investigations, I found a pack of dishwasher soaps in the kitchen!

Yumi: ugh! Could you just get to the fucking point?

Fujiko: yeah, yeah! Just get over the wait, princess!

Fujiko: those dishwasher soaps have a plastic wrap on them that dissolves in water!

(Sotaro was as red as his shirt. I couldn't tell if he was mad or embarrassed, or both— either way, it was comical.)

Sotaro: god DAMNIT!

Sotaro: That still doesn't prove anything, though! They may just have been forgotten!

Monty: well, actually, we found one of the soap packages inside the box without the plastic wrappers.

Sotaro: FUCKING FRRRRRRGH! Fine! Have it! It's not like I've been completely humiliated by the ultimate paparazzi, of all people!

Fujiko: I'm just going to pretend he didn't just say that!

Sotaro: Well I did, so!

Anderson: this is grating on my nerves.

Amber: can we have a break? My brain hurts!

Monokatachi: what? No way!

Amber: aw.. okay...

Harold: o-oh, uh... wh-why don't we just, like... um, go over everything we, uh... we've figured out?

Amber: aw thanks harold! It's not a break, but it's good enough for me!

Harold: oh, uh.. no p-problem... heh!

Nico: great! Onto the next topic...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. High School Inmates' Last Wish— 7

**Part seven**

Nico: alright! Onto the next topic, what do we really know about this case?

Narumi: well, I guess we already know how the killer wrote the note...

Monty: and it can be implied that the killer did that to buy themselves time.

Yukio: next, the killer went into the kitchen to get the wrap from the soap packages.

Hajime: this was because the killer wanted to erase the traces of pollen in satoshi's mouth.

Amber: Then, Me and Henry saw the killer in the greenhouse last night. We were staying the night in the greenhouse and we saw a shadowy figure messing around on the shelf where planty was.

Henry: W-we were too, uh, scared... to confront t-the, uh, figure... all w-we saw was that, um... all we s-saw was that planty was dead when they, um, l-left..

Ryoko: like, really?! Why didn't you tell anyone?!

Amber: well, we did. We told Fujiko, who was going around and investigating.

Anderson: one of the few people who was actually doing her job...

Fujiko: regardless, now, our only problem we have with this, um... deduction, if you will, is how the killer got across the clearing so fast.

Sotaro: maybe they found a shortcut?

Anderson: there are no shortcuts across a flat, open space, idiot!

Sotaro: geez sorry, dickhead!

Yumi: so we know that the killer had to be super fast...

Yukio: so we can rule out the less quick members of the group such as me and hajime.

Mio: alright! Now we're getting places!

Monty: are we?

Mio: hm? What do you mean?

Monty: you've got this one, Fujiko.

[NONSTOP DEBATE: START!]

Henry: O-okay, s-so we know the killer had to have moved in a quick m-manor, but the question is, what person c-could have run that fast...?

Yumi: well obviously not Shinji! I know he looks strong, but I'm only dating him for the pecs.

Shinji: h-hey!

Mio: that was uncalled for...

Mio: Anyway, there's no way that any of the less quick members of our group could have run that far! So, we can rule out, like, half the group!

Nico: hmm... that is a good point, Mio.

Mio: Yay! I'm helpful!

Amber: thank Harold! He's the one who brought it up!

Harold: Y-you uh... don't have to p-protect me, Amber...

Narumi: something smells fishy...

Nico: what was that, Narumi?

Narumi: huh? O-oh nothing...

Ryoko: so, if the killer is someone fast, we should have a trial recess to see who can run the fastest!

Nico: *sigh* I apologize for my failure, team... I should have done that during the investigation...

Narumi: D-don't say that Nico! You're fine the way you are!

Sotaro: well, It's hard to say, but what if the killer used some kind of airship to move all that way?

Anderson: are you serious?

Sotaro: um, yeah?

Anderson: Really?

Sotaro: No...

Hajime: well, what if the killer never ran anywhere?

Yukio: what if— and this is ludicrous— there was an accomplice?

Mio: What if Indeed...

Monty: I believe In you, Fujiko. You know what to do here.

Fujiko: (Is she really right to think so highly of me...?)

Fujiko: (It doesn't matter now, I've gotta do this for them!)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dumped scooter "no way that any of the less quick members of our group could have run that far!"

Fujiko: No! That's wrong!

Fujiko: Who's to say that the killer really didn't just drive?

Anderson: are you daft?

{we see anderson leaning forward on his trial podium, laughing.}

Anderson: Hah! Hahah! KayahahahHAHAHAHAHA! Did you just say what I think you said?

Fujiko: Yes. Anderson. I said that the killer drove.

Anderson: KAHAAHAHAHAHAHA! No.

{cg: end.}

Anderson: What a waste of perfectly good trial space you are, Fujiko. You're hypocrisy utterly disgusts me.

Fujiko: H-hey! It's true! Why don't you just listen to what I have to say before you tear it apart!

Sotaro: I dunno, You've been doing an awful lot of tearing *my* words apart, so I don't really care to defend you.

Fujiko: Tch...!

Fujiko: Anyway! While me and Monty were Investigating, we found a broken scooter that had been dumped in the dumpster!

Fujiko: One of the scooters from the police station had been dumped in there for whatever reason! How suspicious!

Narumi: Hey! That's *my* line!

Nico: Oh here we go again...

Monty: Fujiko Is telling the truth, when we were Investigating, we came upon a broken scooter, I also noticed that the police station was missing a scooter.

Monty: Therefore it is appropriate to assume that someone dumped the scooter to make sure that we didn't know about the speed of the killer.

Anderson: so? Who's to say that anyone used the scooters? All the other scooters by the station were completely spotless! Hint, hint! That means that nobody has used them, for some of the more... inept members of our group!

Sotaro: *cough* Fujiko! *cough*

(Monty frowned sourly, and at that, pulled up a stool to her podium and sat down, crossing her arms as if designed to flaunt her discontent with Sotaro's comment.)

Nico: I think that it fits to assume that the scooter broke before the murder! There's just no reason to assume that the killer used it!

(Part of me wanted to believe that they only are saying this about the scooters because it's easier to already have all the slow people lumped out than to actually work in the trial, but I figured it was a bad idea to say that out loud...)

Fujiko: Alright! I'll prove it!

Fujiko: Monokatachi!

Monokatachi: Fujiko!

Fujiko: We need a trial recess!

Monokatachi: Whoah, Whoah, Whoah, bucko! You're not going anywhere!

Ryoko: ugh can this never be easy?!

Fujiko: and why is that?

Monokatachi: Because, you shmuck! You idiots already *had* time to investigate and half of you wasted it on random things!

Fujiko: Are you serious?

Monokatachi: Do I look like I'm joking?

Fujiko: Okay, okay, okay, what if I told you that this would make this trial more complex?

Monokatachi: Really? How so?

Fujiko: Aha! But if I told you, It'd ruin the surprise!

Monokatachi: Ugh! Fine!

Monokatachi: but only because I like surprises!

[Move to: Police station]

Narumi: What's the deal with this?! Fujiko, I demand a concrete answer!

Monty: All will be revealed with patience and a bit of time!

Ryoko: Are you two, like, working together- *GASP* are you her *accomplice* ?!

Fujiko: No! Nononono.

Fujiko: Look. Inside the dumpster.

Ryoko: Really?

Fujiko: Do you want me to just go in there myself then?

Narumi: Yes, actually.

Nico: Narumi!

{we see Fujiko climb inside of the dumpster and pull out the blue bike.}

Fujiko: There!

{cg: end}

Mio: Hey! There's a counter for how many miles the vehicle travels!

Fujiko: That, right there, is what I wanted to show you!

Mio: Huh? Why?

Fujiko: Because! Look at the number on the mile counter!

Mio: It says that it's traveled point five miles. What does that have to do- OHHHHH! I get it!

Sotaro: well, that doesn't mean a thing! Someone could have just gone and went for a ride beforehand!

Nico: Hey, didn't you and monty test ride one of the scooters before the murder?

Fujiko: Huh?

Narumi: Look at her! She totally did!

Fujiko: (Oh, shit.)

Sotaro: You lying asshole! Why didn't you tell us about this!

Sotaro: At least anderson's on my side...

Anderson: What? No I'm not. You got your pride hurt, so you choose to identify with revenge.

(Anderson snickered cruelly.)

Anderson: I, on the other hand, choose to chase after the truth.

Sotaro: Tch...

Nico: This doesn't excuse you and Monty, Fujiko!

Fujiko: Hey, wait! Don't get all suspicious of me!

Monokatachi: Alright, kiddos! Party time's over! We're going back inside!

Monokatachi: And Fujiko.

Fujiko: What.

Monokatachi: You didn't impress me.

(I felt a shiver in my resenting this... thing so much, I was in awe at it's height, and terrifying eyes. In fact, it's dark, shapeless form loomed over everything. )

(You knew you were in danger when the worlds longest, cylindrical shadow crept around you.)

(The others left me behind them, and Narumi glared at me wearily.)

[move to: courtroom]

Anderson: So, everyone agrees that Fujiko is now suspicious as hell?

Sotaro: I'm on board.

Mio: yeah, me too! Fujiko, you meanie!

Fujiko: (Wait didn't Monty also keep quiet?!)

Fujiko: Listen, I know it seems odd that the scooters and I are related just after I tried to prove that the killer used them, but I can prove that I'm innocent!

Anderson: And can you do that with solid evidence, or do you just have another thirty minute anecdote about how "some crazy, unspecific shit went down!" Or "you just have to trust me, guys!"

Fujiko: I-

Anderson: Am I finished? Do I look finished?

Fujiko:...

Anderson: Can I get a volunteer to tell me if I'm finished or not?!

(The class was silent.)

Anderson: Well I'm *not*! So shut the fuck up and listen.

(I clenched my fists really hard, and when the started hurting, I looked down at my hands to see crescent-moon fingernails imprinted on my flesh.)

Anderson: My point is, you know-nothing imbecile, you're in the hot seat, so stop trying to spit lies at us and give us the truth!

Fujiko: See, that's what I'm trying to do, but apparently it's "shit on me" night at the fucking open mic bar that you all live at! The other day Monty and I were exploring and I tested out one of the scooters by the police station, alright?

Fujiko: It went for about ten feet before I fell off the bike and bruised my shoulder. The bike fell over and stopped moving, so that means that someone else would have had to go the other .4999 of a mile! Hint hint, it was the killer!

Amber: Can anyone confirm this?

Monty: Oui- er.. yes. It is true.

Monty: Although, I did tell her that it was a bad idea to accelerate so quickly...

Fujiko: (Take another shot at me, Monty...)

Fujiko: (Regardless, I'm thankful Monty had my back on this. She's been leaving me to my own devices in this trial, though, and I'm not sure how to lead this when everyone's against my opinions...)

Anderson: Hold on... the gauge for the miles is analogue, right?

Ryoko: What's analogue?

Amber: It basically just means that it isn't digital.

Ryoko: Oh, thanks!

Amber: No problem, Boblem!

Ryoko: whaaaaaa...

Anderson: Anyway! What if the Impact from falling caused the bike to jostle and make the mile count higher! Then, someone else came upon a broken bike and tossed it!

Nico: That sounds reasonable.

Fujiko: Are you all serious?

Anderson: Deadly.

Narumi: Ugh, another trifling bitch broke something and lied about it. How unbecoming ...

Monty: That was hardly necessary...

Fujiko: and besides! I can prove that the scooter did go farther than ten feet away from the police station!

Monty: I believe in you, Fujiko.

[LOGIC DIVE: START!]

Q: why do you think the killer might've used the scooter?

A because they were lazy!

B because they were too slow to run back and forth !

C because they had an altercation with someone and became too injured to walk or run quickly!

Q: can you prove if a vehicle has driven for that long?

A Yes!

B No!

C Sometimes!

Q: How can you prove that?

A if it's paint is worn!

B if it is slightly dirty!

C if there are small scratches and pieces of foliage inside the grooves of the wheels!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Answers:

1-B

2-A

3-C

Fujiko: I've got it!

Fujiko: I had that accident on the scooter in front of the police station.

Sotaro: And that proves...?

Fujiko: And Monokatachi, you have the grass mowed how often?

Monokatachi: Well, I'm all for a good lawn! So it's only natural that I have the grass mowed every night!

Hiro: I don't get it.

Fujiko: And Monty!

Monty: Yes?

Fujiko: Tell me. Was there anything in the wheels of the scooter when we went outside?

Monty: Ah! I see where this is going! Yes. There were many blades of grass on the underside of the wheels.

Nico: What are you two trying to prove here?

Fujiko: Now, everyone! When you put all this together, what do you get?

Anderson:... You don't have to rub it in, Fujiko...

Fujiko: Oh? I'm not rubbing it in.

Fujiko: This, is rubbing it in.

Fujiko: I WAS RIGHT YOU WERE WRONG HAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Anderson: Look! I get that you're pissy because I proved you inconsistent in your arguments-

Monty: No, you lectured *all* of us about how wrong she was, when in fact Fujiko proved her innocence on SEVERAL counts! She's been doing nothing but make valid arguments and all you and Sotaro have done is push her down!

Monty: Please, Excusez moi-er... excuse me, for being rude, but You especially, Anderson have been acting immature this whole trial!

(Anderson's face was beet red. He was clenching his jaws— I saw it from halfway across the courtroom. He opened his mouth to speak several times, but Anderson could say no words.)

(Monty's face melted out from her sour frown and she stood from the chair she had placed there.)

Monty: Look. I'm sorry for being so rude, Anderson. That's not what I was trying to do, I just... I think we all know that you were being a bit unfair there, yeah?

Anderson: Uh, huh. Whatever! Let's just get on with the trial.

Monty: O-oh, okay...

Fujiko: (I can't understand why Monty sometimes chooses the strangest times to apologize, however, she did look genuinely hurt by Anderson just brushing her off.)

Mio: Wait, wait, wait... so with the help of Fujiko, we proved that the scooters worked, right?

Fujiko: Um... yeah...?

Mio: And Yumi said that Shinji was slower than average, correct?

[FLASHBACK]

Yumi: well obviously not Shinji! I know he looks strong, but I'm only dating him for the pecs.

[FLASHBACK: END]

Fujiko: (I don't like where this is going...)

Fujiko: Y-yeah...?

Yumi: Wait, you don't seriously mean...?

Yumi: So, for the record, you tried to date my boyfriend, and when that never worked you try to accuse him of MURDER?!

Mio: I am an unbiased woman of science.

Mio: Regardless, all of that coupled with the fact that Monokatachi let him out early, presumably to go and kill someone—! It seems very.. suspicious.

Fujiko: We never really did prove him innocent, but when Monokatachi said that he let Shinji out of his cell early, he never specified why

Mio: Fujiko, you're siding with a murderer here!

Shinji: Hey! I won't stand for this slander!

Mio: It's not slander, It's the cold. Hard. Facts.

Fujiko: No, I know another reason why Monokatachi let him out early, and it wasn't to kill anyone!

Mio: W-what? Prove it then!

[SOLVE THE ANAGRAM: START!]

Ievtantsige

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Answer: Investigate

Fujiko: I've got it!

Fujiko: Mio, Shinji wasn't told to kill someone!

Mio: I just told you to prove it, didn't I? So get to it, peasant!

Fujiko: (why is she being so mean suddenly? She's been kind all this time... and even though she's been wrong about every point she's made, she was still trying. I just cant understand!)

Fujiko: Monokatachi wanted Shinji to investigate! He said something something murder, and that meant "go investigate a murder!"

Mio: Are you serious?! That's so fucking stupid! You don't know anything!

Monty: What's this sudden change in attitude, Mio?

Mio: That's none of your fucking business!

Monty: Heh... I'll back off then!

Mio: Anyway! Fujiko! You still haven't proven Shinji's innocen-

Monokatachi: Well, it sounds pretty correct to me, and I'm the one who should know!

Mio: Wh-what...?

Fujiko: HAH!

Monokatachi: And Shinji found some pretty interesting evidence, didn't he?

Shinji: Wh- huh?! Me? Nope!

Monty: Just so you know, Shinji, perjury is illegal In most courts and is considered a felony in large parts of the world.

Yumi: Is that a threat?

(Monty looked at he nails flippantly.)

Monty: Yes.

Shinji: *gulp*...

Shinji: Okay... I'll tell the truth!

Shinji: Monokatachi let me out of my cell early and told me who had died. He told me that since I was well behaved, he'd me investigate.

Nico: And what, per se, did you find?

(Shinji looked up from his podium and we could see him sniffle.)

Shinji: I found two of Mio's yellow pastel sticks...

Fujiko: (What?!)


	8. High School Inmates' Last Wish— End

**Part eight**

Mio: YOU WHAT?!

(Mio stopped fidgeting with her hair and thought of something briefly. )

(Suddenly, Mio smiled evilly.)

Mio: Oh, Shinji! You stupid idiot!

Shinji: Wh-

Mio: There were no pastel sticks on the floor of the gym!

Shinji: Well... yeah, I picked them up.

Mio: But why, mister man-of-the-hour?

Shinji: When you came into my cell to visit me, you were so nice, and... well, I figured that someone was trying to frame you for his murder...

Shinji: But now, I'm not so sure...

Mio: Well! Why don't we try to prove my innocence!

[NONSTOP DEBATE: START!]

Mio: As far as I'm concerned, there is nothing that connects me to those sticks of chalk!

Mio: Especially not that stupid, insignificant, stupid-insignificant yellow powder!

Ryoko: Are you serious?!

Mio: What ever do you mean?

Ryoko: You still don't get it, do you?

Ryoko: You're  the killer!

Hiro: Well we know that someone slow had to have used (and broken) the scooter, right?

Mio: Yeah! Shinji's slow, heavy, clutzy, and GUILTY!

Fujiko: (Well this debate is pretty self-explanatory...)

Fujiko: (And I have just the evidence to poke a hole in it with!)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"there is nothing that connects me to those sticks of chalk!" "Especially not that stupid, insignificant, stupid-insignificant yellow powder!"

Fujiko: No! That's wrong!

Fujiko: No, Mio! You've got the evidence stacked against you!

Mio: Fucking what?!

Fujiko: Nice try, but I'm not backing down!

Fujiko: Mio, there was a small bit of yellow powder next to the body that that only Narumi noticed. When she brought it up, I thought nothing of it, maybe pit was pollen.

Fujiko: But when we have Shinji's testimony, it's clear to me that you must have dropped those sticks of pastel chalk from your bag right there!

Mio: Hah! What? You wanna... check my bag?

Fujiko: Hey, that's a good idea! Let's have a look-see

Mio: Wh-what are you saying?! You can't just break my privacy like that!

Narumi: Mio. Let me look at the bag. If it's got yellow powder on it, we'll vote for you... but that's only if you're hiding something, right?

Mio: Hah! I-I'm not hiding a-anything!

Mio: Hee hee! Mio-chan's got nothing to hide!~

(Mio suddenly put her hands underneath her chin and made her voice higher by a few decibels.)

Mio: Yuu wouwdent huwt a wittuw guwl, wuwd yuu?~

Mio: Yea! I've got nuffin to hide! Pwwooomise! UwU!~

Sotaro: Eugh! I feel physically disgusted by this voice!

Nico: let us see your bag.

Mio: whaaaaa?! But.. *sniff* Mio-chan pwomisses that she's got nuffin to hide...?

Monty: Mio, this is sad to watch. We just need your ba-

Mio: MIO-CHAN HAS NUFFING TO HIDE.

Monty: Yes, I see. But if you really want to prove it, show us your bag.

Hiro: surely it isn't to hard...? I mean, if you really have nothing to hide, why can't you just show us?

Mio: becauws! Mio-chan is mystewiows...

Sotaro: UuuuuuuUUUUGH! Shut the fuck uuuup!

Mio: Well, that wawsn't vewwy nice of Sotaro-chan to say!

(Sotaro rolled his eyes and snatched Mio's purse and passed it to the next person down the line until it got to Narumi, who promptly began to inspect it for clues.)

Narumi: well, it seems like everything checks out...

Fujiko: (oh... it seems that I was... mistake-)

Narumi: Wait a second!

Narumi: HAH! I knew you had stains!

(Narumi dumped out the purse to reveal several yellow chalk sticks and a few packets of pollen.)

Mio: Uwu... this is... uh oh...

Mio: Mio-chan is... n-no...

Mio: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

{We see Mio rip out her blue orbs and shuffle her hair in her eyes dramatically.}

Mio: You... have no idea what you've done!

Mio: Narumi- no.. Fujiko, you've ruined EVERYTHING!

{Mio began to sob an ugly sob. Her makeup began to melt away with her mask.}

Mio: *Sniff*...

{cg: end}

Mio: No.. I refuse to give up!

Fujiko: What?!

Mio: I require just one chance to fulfill my purpose! Allow me that, Fujiko?

Fujiko: I- *sigh* fine.

Mio: Perfection!

[ARGUMENT ARMAMENT: START!]

{Mio is positioned in the center of the screen with a determined expression plastered on her face. She is dressed in a contemporary-artistic dress and holds a paintbrush in one hand and a pallet in the other, which is outstretched to the screen.}

Mio: you take that back!

Mio: I will not have you _slandering _my name!

Mio: how do you know that those chalks weren't placed into my bag by an assailant?!

Fujiko: I'll cut your words in two!

Fujiko: you always talk about how you only have your chalk _in your bag!_ I think it would be pretty

dang hard to pickpocket something that's always by your side, correct?

ADVANCE!

{Four blocks break off of Mio's dress, and she loses her pallet. Her expression has shifted from a determined one to an uncomfortable one, and she is now crossing her arms defensively.}

ROUND TWO!

Mio: s-stop it! You... You have no proof that i'm lying!

Mio: there's other chalk in the place, right?... right?!

Mio: so... you can't prove i'm lying!

Fujiko: These words are mine for the slicing!

Fujiko: Mio, if your so sure that you have another supply of chalk here, where? Where would you find it?

Mio: I... I!

BREAK!

{Mio's dress Is ripped up and ruined. She is sobbing in a puddle on the floor, her brush is on the floor, broken...}

[ARGUMENT ARMAMENT: END]

Mio: *sniff*... Heh...

Fujiko: Are you okay?

Mio: Heh heh...

Mio: heh... Hah! HAH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mio: Lookie! Mio-chan has a reciept, Uwu!~

(Mio caressed the receipt gently, like a doting mother.)

Mio: It is Mio-chan's precious alibi!

Nico: What?! Where did you produce that?!

Sotaro: Egad... it's like she went to a coffee shop or something...

Nico: You know what I mean, dumbass.

Yumi: Harumph! This bitch is stealing my crazy!

Anderson: Oh no, it's contagious.

Shinji: So you're saying that you went to the coffee shop instead of murdering Satoshi?

Monty: What a flimsy alibi.

Mio: Well, we still wouldn't want to vote on me incorrectly and be executed, would we?

Mio: So, come at me, Fujiko!

[ARGUMENT ARMAMENT: START!]

{Mio is back in her outfit from before, plus a golden barrier around her. She is riding on a canvas like a magic carpet.}

Round one!

Mio: stop lying to the class!

Mio: I'm not the killer!

Mio: I even Have an alibi! See?

Mio: do you think you can get away with this?!

Mio: I'm not the killer!

Mio: Agh!

ADVANCE!

{Mio falls off of her canvas and is forced to kneel.}

Mio: come on! You don't want to kill me, right?

Mio: if you all vote for me, you're killing an ultimate!

Mio: stop it, amie! You're hurting my feewings!~

Mio: if you all vote for me, you're killing the world's best painter!

Mio: Agh!

ADVANCE!

{Mio is once again sobbing, In her tattered dress. She is kneeling and crying onto the floor. Even her hair is torn and ruined.}

Mio: stop it! You... You'll never get away with this!

Mio: you're seriously not backing down, are you?!

Mio: stop it!

Mio: you're not backing down, are you?!

Mio: you... you're a monster!

Mio: you have no way to prove that i'm the culprit!

Mio: augh!

Q:What proves that mio is the culprit?

(Up)Of (right)stick (down)chalk (left)yellow:

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yellow stick of chalk

BREAK!

{Mio is shot through the heart with a truth bullet and collapses.}

Mio: NOOOOOOOO!

Fujiko: That's it, Mio. you're out of chances.

Mio: But.. I'm still innoc-

Anderson: Oh, cut the shit, Mio.

Anderson: we all know you're the killer.

Mio: Okay... I give up.

Sotaro: OH MY- fucking finally! Jesus, you're like a lawyer, you just don't stop taaaaalkiiiiing!

(Anderson glared at Sotaro, who in turn stuck his tongue out at him.)

Fujiko: Well, just to be safe, I'd like to go over the case one last time. Just for anyone that missed something.

Nico: I'm alright with that, if it means we survive.

Mio: If *you* survive...

Fujiko: anyway...

[CLIMAX REASONING: START!]

This case starts several hours prior to now, when Mio decided to take a visit to Shinji's cell, most likely to pursue romantic affairs with him. While she was there, Mio realized that the motive meant that she and Shinji could escape together if she killed someone.

Mio was on a time crunch, so first, she passed Satoshi a note inviting him to the gym anonymously. Her goal was to confuse us on the time of death, so she had to act quickly.

Mio travelled to the kitchen first, to retrieve some kind of water soluble container for the pollen she was to get, she did this in order to try to erase all evidence that Satoshi had been poisoned, but she forgot one crucial clue— she forgot to throw away the leftover soap

Next, she went to the greenhouse—using the scooter that I had accidentally fallen off of—where Amber and Harold were staying— Probably just babysit planty— and took some of the pollen from planty, which happened to be poisonous and stuffed it into the water soluble bag with some rubber gloves.

Mio then went back to the gym and retrieved a jump-rope in wait for Satoshi's arrival.

When Satoshi arrived at the gym, he Immediately saw what was happening. Mio, seeing no other choice, decided to knock Satoshi unconscious with a folding chair, unfortunately leaving a dent in it. During the process, she lost one of her rubber gloves.

The killer panicked and wrapped the rope around Satoshi's neck whilst simultaneously shoving the packet full of pollen into his mouth. While this was happening, Mio made a mistake and dropped her yellow chalk sticks without noticing.

She traveled to the dumpster to destroy and ditch the scooter, forgetting about the analogue mile gauge. Leaving quickly, Mio also realized that she needed an alibi.

Mio, thinking quickly, ran to the coffee shop in the rain, buying a drink and snatching up the receipt and went back to her dorm.

Meanwhile, Monokatachi Has a word with Shinji about how he'll let him out just early enough to investigate the body and try to make a guess. While Shinji is there, he sees two of Mio's chalksticks and picks them up, thinking she was going to be framed. All that he left was a little lump of powder that looked similar to the pollen.

The killer is you, Mio Aozora! The ultimate painter!

{we see Mio violently ripping out her hair, next to Fujiko, who has her arms

Crossed, standing above Mio and looking very disappointed.}

{cg: end}

Mio: Sniff... yeah... that's me...

Ryoko: But, why Satoshi?

Mio: well... at first I picked him for the simple reason of his whole killing thing, but...

[FLASHBACK]

Mio: Say your prayers, Satoshi!

Satoshi: Wait!

Mio: Huh?

Satoshi: I don't want to die...! I miss my family, so much...

Mio: What?

Satoshi: All that shit with M.k. was all a lie, In fact I'm trying to use it to learn some secrets...

Mio: I... I'm sorry, Satoshi!

Satoshi: Huh?!

Mio: No witnesses!

(The screen goes black just before a sickening crack...)

Nico: You... killed him because it was CONVENIENT?!

Mio: I, uh... yes...

(Nico glared at her.)

Monokatachi: Are we all ready to vote?

(Nico kept her eyes trained on Mio.)

Nico. Yes.

(Our trial podiums shifted slightly and a little tablet was extended to us where we could vote.)

Monokatachi: ... And the results are in! The person you voted for was... Miooooooo!

Monokatachi: Let's see the answer! Did you make the correct choice, or the dreadfully wrong one?

{we see a slot machine with the faces of our classmates on it. Once it starts going, it spins a little and all three slots show Mio's face.}

Monokatachi: GUILTYYYYYYYYYYY!

Mio: *sniff* I...

Nico: Why'd you do it?

Mio: ...

Nico: Why did you do this?!

Mio:...

Nico: God damnit, Mio! Answer me!

Mio: ... Shinji...

Yumi: Heh, Hahahahaha!

Yumi: You tried to kill to save this buffoon?! He's not even worth his life, much less *yours*!

Shinji: ...

Mio: You monster! Why do you focus so much on hurting him?!

Yumi: I'm not hurting him. If he's a real man, he'll know that I'm always right, you know-nothing bitch!

Mio: Meh meh meh meh! "Real man!" Meh meh meh!

Mio: That's what you sound like.

Nico: Mio, should you really be trying to mock our other classmates, when we know you're the killer?

Mio: I'm on death row, do you think I care what you think of me?!

Monty: I hate to say it, but that was a good point. Maybe you could have phrased it a little more... eloquently, though.

Mio: Once again, I don't care.

Mio: Why don't you go back to your little girlfriend?

Monty: Are you Intentionally being patronizing, or are you just ignorant?

Mio: Wh-

Monty: You don't get to speak anymore. Go die somewhere else, for all I care!

Fujiko:( Jesus Christ, Monty! I get that she hit a low blow, but you're being really cold! I guess she deserves it, but...)

Monokatachi: Ooh! Ooh! Does that mean It's execution time?! Whopeee!

Mio: wha-?!

(A tentacle came out of the chasm that is Monokatachi's body and grabbed Mio, throwing her into a secret room that opened behind Monokatachi.)

{The Face of Evil: Mio Aozora, the Ultimate Painter's Execution!}

{Mio finds herself chained up and on her hands and knees Inside of an empty room. One wall is a window leading into the trial room. In front of her, is a canvas and several buckets of paint, followed by a brush hanging from a string.}

{A screen pops up next to the canvas and shows a scan of the Mona Lisa. Mio gathers that she is supposed to try to imitate the picture as well as she can. Mio grabs the brush with her mouth ans dips it into the paint. We can see hsr from behind the canvas, working hard at a painting, but when we see the painting, it looks nothing like the Mona Lisa.}

{The screen next to the canvas shows a bright red "x" and plops back inside the floor. Next, the back wall starts to close into the fourth wall and Mio is forced to bang against the glass for help while the wall behind her crushes her.}

{the screen cuts away to Fujiko's face just as the window bursts open. A few drops of blood land on a mortified Fujiko.}

{the camera cuts to show a broken window with a wall behind it and blood all over the place. Just as the execution ends, we see a shot of Mio's hair clips covered in blood and on the floor.}

{cg: end}

Monokatachi: WHOHOOOOOO! That's my favorite part! I have to say, I'm really proud of how that turned out!

All:...

Monokatachi: What? You don't think it's super cool?

(Amber began—for the first time ever—to sob.)

Amber: *sniff* h-how could th-th-this hapeeeennnn! I duh-duh-duh-don't wanna d-die...!

Harold: Amber..!

(Harold had a look of genuine rage for Monokatachi.)

Harold: you... MONSTER! How could you make my best friend cry?! You... you'll pay for this!

Monokatachi: yes, yes, it was quite expensive to plan this killing game! Thanks for the kudos!

Harold: what? No! You don't get to just brush me off! Listen here-

Monokatachi: You don't get it, do you?

(Monokatachi grew a hand from his side and grabbed Harold's face, holding him up.)

Monokatachi: All fourteen of you belong to me.

(Monokatachi threw Harold back to the ground and gestured toward the exit and left.)

Fujiko: (so this is how it ends... for both Satoshi And Mio, the story ends right here...)

Fujiko: (But— and I can't believe I'm saying this— who's next?)

**Chapter one: The High School Inmates' Last Wish- Deadly Life**

**End**

**Surviving students: 14**

**Nico Antei—XSatoshi KetaX**

**Fujiko Arakawa—Anderson Wright**

**Narumi Mori—Harold Ascott**

**Amber Smith—Hiro Nashio**

**Ryoko Hikari—Sotaro Shishido**

**Yumi Konno—Shinji Osaki **

**XMioAozoraX—Hajime Nonaka**

**Monty Blanc—Yukio Nonaka**


	9. Oh how the Mighty have Fallen— 1

**Part One**

(In the distance, maybe meters away from the fifty-foot concrete wall around the killing game campus, was a small winged insect.)

(The insect twirled and buzzed around in the air, completely unaware of the festering bodies that were soon to pile up. Over the concrete wall, the insect came upon a door with no handle.)

(And from behind the door, the telltale swirl of Monokatachi's shadowy tendrils swallowed the insect up, never to be seen again.)

Monokatachi: Now, the preparations are complete...

(Meanwhile, among the contestants of the killing game...)

Fujiko: (I know I should have been up all night, having seen what I saw.)

Fujiko: (I know I should feel worse than I do.)

Fujiko: (But as soon as my head hit the pillow last night, I was dead aslee-)

Fujiko: (...Maybe I should avoid using that word...)

Fujiko: (Satoshi and Mio... two of the smallest and, at least at first, most innocent people of the group were killed yesterday.)

Fujiko: (Both of them were so pure, but turned so sour...)

Fujiko: (Maybe I should get dressed... I don't want to incur Nico's wrath.)

{the screen goes black temporarily and the sound of fabric shuffling plays. A short tune is heard and the screen returns to normal, only Fujiko is fully dressed.}

Fujiko: Much better.

(I sidestepped the growing pile of books and things that I keep forgetting to throw out. Feeling a little guilty, I decided to pick up my old, unfinished chicken soup from days ago.)

Fujiko: Yeesh, my room is a mess... I guess this killing game just got in the way of my usual cleaning habbits.

Fujiko: Eh, I'll get to it later.

(Opening the door to my room, I could overhear the sounds of faint yelling.)

Fujiko: Oh no.

(I ran to the cafeteria, hoping like hell that it wasn't-)

Yumi: SHINJI! How dare you CHEAT ON ME?!

Fujiko: (God damnit.)

{We see Yumi looming over Shinji, screaming in his face. Behind them, Fujiko is entering the room, surprise on her face.}

Shinji: I-I-I swear, I wasn't cheating on you! Mio just came into my cell!

Yumi: You were lucky to have me, Shinji. what, was I not good enough for you?!

{Yumi breaks into angry crocodile tears.}

Yumi: *sniff* I can't believe you'd do something like this to out relationship...!

Shinji: I-I- what?! No! I promise, Yumi, I wouldn't do anything like that on purpose...!

Yumi: *sniffle* Prove it...

Yumi: Prove your love to me...!

Shinji: I love you! I-I love you one hundred times! Yumi, I'd never hurt you... at least on purpose...

Yumi: *sob* so you would hurt me!

Shinji: GAH! No! I'll never hurt you!

Shinji: I love you!

Shinji: I love you!

Shinji: iloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouILOVEYOU! Please believe me, please!

{cg, end}

Yumi: Hmph, whatever.

Yumi: I guess could start to forgive you, maybe...

Shinji: O-okay! That's good, that's good.

Fujiko: (I don't know... what... WHY?! Why is she being so cruel to him...?!)

Nico: Yumi... Shinji did nothing wrong...

Fujiko: (I only just noticed that Nico was standing in the doorway, waiting for a seat.)

Yumi: Ugh, whatever!

(Yumi stormed into the kitchen angrily.)

Yumi: If anyone needs me, I'm baking breakfast!

(She slammed the door.)

Nico: Mind if I sit here?

(Nico sat down next to Shinji.)

Monty: Care to sit, Fujiko?

Fujiko: 'Course!

(I went to sit by Monty, who promptly poured me a glass of water from the pitcher. When she spoke with me, her voice was lowered by an octave.)

Monty: So, Shinji came in and refused to talk to anyone except for Yumi, who came in late, as usual.

Fujiko: Oh, jeez, really?

Monty: Yeah... and you saw what happened when he tried to talk to her...

Shinji: I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry...

Fujiko: Jesus...

(I took a sip of water.)

Nico: Shinji, Are you okay-?

Shinji: I'msorry- I'M SORRY- I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry...

Shinji: I-I can't talk to y-you...!

(Shinji stumbled off into the kitchen.)

Fujiko: Is everything okay?

Sotaro: Yeah, Yumi is just being insensitive, as ALWAYS-

Yumi: Okay, maybe you could have some *manners*, little miss "hides-her-face"?! Treating my precious Shinji.

Nico: PRECIOUS?!

Nico: PER-ESH-OUS?!

Nico: DID YOU JUST-

Yumi: Yes, I *did*! I love him, alright?!

Nico: You've been screaming in his face for weeks! *sigh* Look, Yumi, I don't want to intrude on your... dating, but I just think it would be great if you could just... make it less... mean..?

Yumi: Oh, fuck off.

Narumi: Quit being a nuisance.

Yumi: Really?! *I'm* being the nuisance here, got it. Get out of my face, you miserable pussies.

Hiro: The only "miserable pussy" that I see is the one you made out of a reasonably attractive man— Shinji, if you needed a hint.

Yumi: ugh.

Hiro: No, no, no. Don't "ugh" or "what the fuck ever" you've lost the right to do that.

Hiro: You've turned a once noble person into a shell of himself because you... what, you wanted to? It was convenient for you?

Yumi: Tch...! You don't know anything!

Hiro: But I still know leagues more than you do.

(We sat there, each stunned by this cringeworthy display of toxic affection and an unethical defense of abuse. A monster, who owns only the broken shell of a man and guards it viciously .)

Sotaro: So does everyone agree that this should like, never happen again?

Ryoko: I'm in...

Ryoko: It's like, super disconcerting to have to see all this...

Yukio: Although I may not put it as... plainly as you do, Ryoko, I agree with you as well.

Hajime: Hm.

Anderson: Well, let's not waste any more time on them. If Shinji can't see that he's being brainwashed, then we'll just have to leave it be.

Sotaro: I agree, ya can't stick your dick in crazy and expect to not get bit.

Anderson: While I may not have put it so idiotically, yes. We cannot attempt to help the sick without getting sick as well.

Amber: Ooh! Are we doing fun metaphors for Yumi being abusive?

Harold: H-heh! Um... why n-not, um... Amber?

Shinji: W-why don't you all stop slandering my girlfriend for a while, and then we'll talk?!

Sotaro: Because, you're being BRAINWASHED!

Nico: That's enough! Yumi, Shinji, please leave now! I will not have another murder because YOU can't keep from upsetting everyone!

Yumi: But-!

Nico: NEIN! Not a word, just leave. And, Guys?

(They looked back, Shinji a little more pained than his evil counterpart.)

Nico: I'm not going to be seeing you two at these meetings until you can stop being catalysts for another murder.

Fujiko: Oh my...

Fujiko: (Harsh? Yes. Reasonable? Yes.)

(I chewed a bite of pancake in unison with Monty, who had been silently psychoanalyzing the group's affairs with me.)

Nico: Anyway, *sigh*... this meeting is adjourned.

Nico: Narumi, will you kindly help me with my things?

Narumi: Huh? O-oh! Yeah of course!

Fujiko: (And with that, the morning has ended.)

Fujiko: ( What a train wreck. At least now I have some free time...)

Fujiko: (who should I hang out with today?)

ANDERSON

SOTARO

HIRO

SHINJI

HAROLD

YUKIO

HAJIME

NICO

NARUMI

MONTY

YUMI

AMBER

RYOKO

Ryoko: Oh, hey, Fujiko. What's up?

Fujiko: (Should I hang out with Ryoko?)

YES

NO

Ryoko: Okay, what do you want to do?

Fujiko: Um. I dunno, what do *you* want to do?

Ryoko: Okay, I'll pick, but don't say I didn't warn you.

Fujiko: Okay...?

Ryoko: I'm actually really tired, so if you don't mind, can we just read at the library, maybe talk lightly?

Fujiko: O-oh! That's surprisingly down to earth, actually.

Fujiko: Okay, let's!

(Me and Ryoko stuck to the library pretty close the whole time. I still have a hunch that Ryoko might miss one of the two who died...)

Fujiko: A-are you okay, Ryoko?

Ryoko: Huh? Yeah...

Fujiko: That's an obvious lie.

Ryoko: Hey, don't pry...

Fujiko: Is... is it about yesterday?

(Ryoko winced in her chair, slightly fidgeting like all she wanted in the world was to leave.)

Ryoko: Fine, yes! I... I miss Mio...

Fujiko: (MIO?!)

Fujiko: MIO?!

(Instinctively, I slapped my hand over my mouth. Alas, it was too late, Ryoko was already deeply offended.)

Fujiko: Ryoko, that's not what I-

Ryoko: Save it.

Ryoko: Obviously you don't get it, so I'll explain.

Ryoko: At first, I was embarrassed to hang with her, so I made her sit with me in my room... but, Mio was surprisingly earnest and down to earth when you removed all her many layers of facade... oh, I miss her, now...

Fujiko: Oh, I'm sorry, Ryoko...

Ryoko: Whatever...

Fujiko:.

Ryoko:...

Fujiko:...

Ryoko:...

Fujiko:...

Ryoko:...

Fujiko...

Ryoko: You can leave now.

Fujiko: (Well... I still have some free time, so who should I spend it on?)

ANDERSON

SOTARO

HIRO

SHINJI

HAROLD

YUKIO

HAJIME

NICO

NARUMI

MONTY

YUMI

AMBER

Amber: Hi Hi! What's up my best acquaintance?

Fujiko: (Should I hang out with Amber?)

YES

NO

Amber: Great!

Amber: So, uh, do you wanna try some baking?

Fujiko: That sounds fun, why not?

(Amber speed-walked to the kitchen while I ran to catch up.)

Amber: Perfect! All the Ingredients are here!

Fujiko: So, what are we cooking?

Amber: Dunno, let's improvise!

Fujiko: (Dear whatever god is responsible for this:)

Fujiko: (I hate you.)

Amber: Alrighty! Flower!

Fujiko: Check!

Amber: Cocoa powder!

Fujiko: Check!

Amber: A passion for baking!

Fujiko: U-um... check?

Amber: Great! We have all we need. Now, let's get to it!

Amber: Fujiko, make some dough while I prep the yeast.

Fujiko: Got it!

(I grabbed a sieve and ran the flour through it, pouring the extra, unprocessed chunks back into the bag.)

Fujiko: I've prepped the flour, now all I have to do is add the other ingredients.

Amber: Great! I've decided to make some merengues as well, so we'll figure out what to do with those.

Fujiko: (meringues?!)

Fujiko: (I'll make some macaron filling for it, just in case...)

(I grabbed two cups of water and a few eggs and tossed them into the bowl. Turning on the mixer, I noticed something wrong— there were EGGSHELLS IN THE DOUGH!)

Amber: What's that "CHCHCH H" sound?

Fujiko: O-oh! It's nothing! Stay at your station!

Fujiko: (Damnit, Fujiko! You forgot the one thing about eggs! Shells!)

(I turned off the mixer, but it seems that some of the friction from the eggs inside the bowl caused a backup, because the mixer was now sending chunks of dough everywhere. Thankfully, Amber was still turned around, and didn't see any of this.)

Fujiko: Turn... off!

*shlick*

(I turned around in horror to see that a bit of dough had hit Amber on the head...)

Fujiko: (Oh no...)

Amber: Okay, I'm turning around now. This is ridiculou-

Amber: WHAT THE HELL?!

Fujiko: I'm sorry! I didn't mean to ruin the kitchen...!

Amber: What are you talking about! This is amazing! There's flour everywhere, it's beautiful for creative expression!

(Amber pulled me in for a tight hug.)

Amber: Thank you, Fujiko!

Fujiko: You're... welcome?

Amber: Well, since the flour is done, why don't we bake this sucker and have some people taste test it?

Fujiko: (EGGSHELLS!)

Fujiko: T-that sounds perfect!

(Amber rushed the meringues and the "cake" into the oven.)

Amber: Now, we wait!

[Fifteen minutes later...]

Amber: They're done!

(Amber pulled on a pair of oven mitts and opened the door to the oven.)

(Dread coursing through me, I shut my eyes.)

Amber: They look amazing! Fujiko, would you mind fulling the macarons?

Fujiko: O-of course...!

Fujiko: They're baked to perfection...!

Amber: What'd you expect? I'm not as good as Yumi, but I'm still a talented cook!

Fujiko: Yeah, but I'm not!

Amber: Don't doubt yourself, Fujiko.

(Stunned, I handled the piping bag for the macarons and began to fill each one in.)

Amber: It looks like we're done here, I'll be right back, I've got to go prep out judges!

(For a few minutes, Amber was gone and I could hear faint arguing like they were behind the curtains of a stage and they were up next. Soon, Amber took me to the dining room with our cakes.)

(We came back into the dining room to see Anderson, Monty, Ryoko and Hiro sitting at the table.)

Fujiko: Oh, this is unexpected!

Monty: Did you not expect me to come?

Fujiko: Well, it's more like I didn't expect Anderson to be a judge...

Monty: Oui, of course.

Fujiko: Well, we made a cake and then decided to also do some macarons, I hope you like them...?

(Amber leaned over and whispered to me)

Amber: Fujiko, you should have more confidence in yourself! It makes every situation much less awkward.

Fujiko: O-oh, okay. Thanks.

Amber: 'Course.

(Anderson cleared his throat and readjusted his posture, making sure to rearrange the messy layout of forks that Amber had set out. He poised a pen to his notepad and began to write something down. Monty, on the other hand, had a gentle smile on her face, her posture was stern but not stiff and her outfit was crisp as usual. Ryoko had both her elbows on the table and she was chewing a stick of gum, both her and Hiro, who was leaning back in his chair, were conversing about a romance novel they both had checked out from the library.)

Anderson: Is the food ready?

Monty: I would assume so, seeing as it's on the table...

Ryoko: Are we starting already?

Hiro: Yes, I think so!

Amber: Thank you four for coming! You may now eat.

{The screen splits four ways to shoe Ryoko, Anderson, Monty and Hiro all taking a bite of the food.}

(Anderson sat there in silence for a few seconds, as did Monty and Ryoko and Hiro.)

{ We see the same split screen except all four people in it are shocked beyond belief.}

Monty: This is...

Monty: THIS IS AMAZING!

Anderson: Can't... like... it! Must be... ngh! Negative...!

Anderson: Oh who am I kidding?! This is the best cake I've had in my life!

Ryoko: How is this, like, possible?! I can't feel the rest of my body! My mouth is too overwhelmed!

Hiro: Aren't you guys taking this a little far-

Anderson: Have you TRIED this cake?

Hiro: No, but-

Monty: Just have a bite!

Hiro: Okay, just don't get all disappointed when I-

Hiro: OH MY GOD YOU WERE RIGHT.

Fujiko: I take it they like the cake?

Amber: I think that's a definite maybe...

{We see all four judges holding signs with tens on them.}

Anderson: It's a ten from me!

Monty: Me as well!

Ryoko: Are you kidding? I'm like, a ten too!

Hiro: Same same!

{cg, end}

Amber: So... Is that a win...?

Anderson: Um... yeah?

Monty: I wasn't aware that there were other competitors?

Amber: Oh, we're not. I just thought it would be fun to replicate my favorite baking show!

Ryoko: Oh! You mean the one with that head chef guy gale ramequin? Yeah, I tried to join as a contestant, but they refused me because they wanted "an authentic cast" or whatever...

Ryoko: So that's why I just accepted a role on that show *about* the reality show contestants.

Hiro: Hah! I think I saw you on that! You played the nerdy girl, right?

Ryoko: Don't remind me...

Anderson: Welp, I guess we should pack up now, then?

Monty: Yeah, why not?

Monty: Thanks for the cake, Fujiko.

Fujiko: No problem!

(Monty pulled me in for a hug, and I returned the warmth with an embrace of my own.)

Amber: Welp, I'm gonna head out too. See you Fujiko!

Fujiko: See you.

Fujiko: (Jeez, It's really dark out...)

Fujiko: (Maybe I should hit the hay tonight.)

(Heading back to my room, I looked up to the sky only to see a full moon...)

Monty: You know what that means, right? The full moon, I mean.

Fujiko: GAH!

(Instinctively, I shot around to see Monty once again. She chuckled.)

Fujiko: Didn't you go back to your room?

Monty: No, I just took a walk.

Monty: It's nice and clear out tonight, yeah?

Fujiko: Yeah...

Monty: They say that strange things happen on the night of a full moon...

Monty: Maybe it's an omen...

(Monty's face seemed to be enveloped in a dark, sour grimace. However, she bounced right back, as if nothing had happened.)

Monty: Just kidding!

Fujiko: Heh... You shouldn't scare me like that!

Monty: Anyway, I should head back. That's all I wanted to say.

Fujiko: Okay, I'll see you tomorrow!

Monty: Same to you.

(And with that ominous message, she left...)

Fujiko: (I hope Monty really was just kidding about that omen comment... She may be right about the full moon, but is it really going to turn out as messy as she's implying?)

Fujiko: (Well, whatever happens, I know it'll be okay in the end-)

Fujiko: Oww!

(I had been looking at the ground on my way back to my room, but I apparently missed the corner from where I was walking, because I then promptly hit my head on the wall...)

Fujiko: Jeez, I gotta be more careful...

(I opened my bedroom door, crawled into my bed and proceeded to close my eyes. In the process of closing my eyes, I never noticed the full moon glaring hungrily at me from my bedroom window.)

(Oh what it had in store for us...)

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. Oh how the Mighty have Fallen— 2

**Part Two**

Monokatachi: Would all students please make their way to the cafeteria!

Monokatachi: I have a very... *special* announcement for you!

Monokatachi: Kekekekeke...

*click*

Fujiko: Huh? He's stopped doing the morning announcements for like, three days, why is he only now doing them?

Fujiko: Well, It doesn't really matter. I'll still have to be there, lest the wrath of monokatachi be played at me.

(So, Ignoring the growing dread in my stomach, I entered the cafeteria.)

Monokatachi: Well, *someone's* LATE!

Fujiko: Hey! The announcement only just— *sigh* Why am I even trying to justify myself to you?

Monokatachi: Disregarding The last ten minutes of WAITING!

(He glared at me sarcastically.)

Monokatachi: We can finally start!

Hiro: Heh, would you care to elaborate?

Nico: I can agree. Would the killer killer please care to *ahem* EXPLAIN PLEASE?!

Sotaro: Well that was uncharacteristically loud...

Monokatachi: "Killer killer"... where have I heard that before...?

Monokatachi: Oop! I just received a call from my lawyer, and it seems that we aren't allowed to say that title in this fanfiction!

Ryoko: Can we like, stop pretending to break the fourth wall? Everyone's read that manga...

Hiro: Aw, come on, Ryo. Nobody reads the extended universe stuff anymore...

Monty: Tacky references aside, can we please actually get down to business, please?

Monokatachi: Ah! Right! Sorry, I was just reminiscing.

Monokatachi: Anyway, I wanted to let you lot know that a new area has been opened up as a... reward for surviving that trial the other day.

Fujiko: Ah! That would explain why you started using the intercoms for morning announcements again.

Yukio: There's no excuse for Inconsistency, Fujiko.

Hajime: That is to say, nobody cares why. It's just annoying.

Anderson: How foolish.

Amber: Do you have something to add?

Anderson: Well, I just think it's stupid to try and derail the conversation with your tacky one-off jokes.

Harold: C-can we, uh... stop breaking t-the fourth wall? It's... um, it's too confusing!

Monty: I agree. It was fun at first, but now the reader is getting a little tired.

Monokatachi: Welp, I can see that we're in a recursive loop, so I'm just gonna go ahead and urge you nobodies to explore.

Ryoko: N-Nobodies?! I'll have you know that I am Ryoko goddam Hikari, and I'm no goddam nobody!

Monokatachi: Geez! Don't get your suntan lotion in a twist!

(Ryoko coughed angrily and stormed off in the direction of the outside walls.)

(The rest of us shrugged and decided to follow the butthurt actress once again.)

Monokatachi: Toodles!

Monty: So, Fujiko.

Fujiko: What's up?

Monty: Would you do me the honors of exploring with me?

(Monty smiled and jabbed my arm playfully. I'm not sure what, but something about monty just made me feel... safe. Even as she escorted me to the outer cement walls of the killing game, I felt like her presence made it all feel gentle and familiar.)

(We arrived at the wall and saw a crowd of people, bemused at the new doorway in the seemingly unbreakable wall. The ground beneath it was fertile and Green.)

Yumi: How the fuck did this happen?!

Shinji: Well It's likely that the wall rose up to accommodate the pre-built cement hole in it's base...

Yumi: What gave you that Idea?

Shinji: W-well... the grass where the hole used to be is still just as green as the grass around it. That suggests that It wasn't just put here.

Amber: That's actually pretty smart, Shinji!

(After a while of listening to the group of them talk, Monty urged me to go back and explore with her.)

{We see a loose forest, wrapping around a desert isle. There is a white sanded beach and a couple of establishments wrapped around the original island as well.}

Monty: It's beautiful! The sea, I mean!

Fujiko: I know, It's wonderful to see the ocean wrap around us.

(Just as the water wrapped the island, the humid air somehow only just now began to affect us. )

{cg, end}

Monty: Hey, look at this!

Fujiko: What is it?

Monty: Well, It looks like some kind of paper?

(Monty jogged over to the sand and sifted out an old looking map. It represented a ring around the original Circular area we had to live in. )

Monty: And there's even a checklist on the back! It has a list of every new area that this island ring has to offer.

Fujiko: This is great! That means that as we explore, we can check off the areas.

Monty: Then let's hit the bricks, shall we?

Fujiko: Consider it shalled!

Fujiko: ("consider it shalled"?! Stupid, Fujiko!)

(Our first destination was to the supposed "painting studio".)

(In the studio, there were walls decorated with artworks from students who must have gone here before. Either that or Monokatachi decided to have some fun. There were christmas lights strung up coupled with the candles in the corners, the room was lit dimly. Nico was sitting at one of the desks with Narumi. They both were reminiscing about Mio, who this room was quite obviously built for.)

Monty: It looks like a few people already beat us here.

Nico: Yeah, sorry. We kinda went ahead..

Narumi: Don't be sorry! You don't owe anyone anything-!

Nico: Narumi. We don't need to be agressive.

Narumi: We...?

Narumi: Whatever.

(Nico looked a little sad, like she maybe felt hopeless as a leader.)

Nico: I just feel so bad that I couldn't stop her from... well, you know.

Monty: I'm so sorry, Nico, I didn't known you were friends with-

Nico: No, no, no, that's not it... it's just that, well...

(She closed her mouth, as if to think about what to say next.)

Nico: Do you think I'm a... bad leader?

Fujiko: Of course not! Why would we?

(I figured that I must have said the wrong thing, because Narumi glared at me. She looked back at Nico a little less sourly and tried to comfort her.

Narumi: It's ridiculous that you would even entertain the idea of that! Nico, You've been nothing but competent this whole time.

Narumi: I... know "the incident" was hard for you, but you can't beat yourself up for Mio's decision, okay?

Nico: O-okay... Thanks, Numi.

Narumi: N-Numi?

(Narumi Looked away, and In the dim light I couldn't see, but I could swear I saw her blush. I know for sure that she smiled a little hesitantly, though.)

Narumi: I... I like that.

Narumi: but don't you two go around calling me that! This is for Nico only.

Fujiko: O-okay!

Monty: Likewise.

Narumi: Good. Let's go, Ico.

Nico: Ico? Okay, I can work with that.

Monty: Well, this place is giving me the creeps...

Fujiko: Yeah, I feel like we're being watched, and not just by the security cameras...

Monty: Let's go...

(Heading out into the blinding— by comparison— sunlight, we surveyed the old list once again.)

Monty: Look, It says here that the next place is the Arcade!

Fujiko: And the map won't be much help, too. The arcade is right over there.

Monty: Oh, then let's head in!

(We pushed open the greased doors to the arcade, revealing yet another den-like area with barely any light except for the screens. The floors were matted sloppily with residue from the snack bar. Any and all thought was abolished by the loud noise.)

Monty: Oh my, It's like musical torture in here...

Fujiko: Look, there's Amber and Harold!

(Amber and Harold were rocking around in two of the race car chairs, presumably olaying soem kind of gimmicky arcade game. Amber was winning by a landslide, from the sounds of it, though.)

Amber: Ha! Suck in that you stupid- oh hello Monty and Fujiko! How are you today?

Harold: H-Hello, um... guys.

Amber: I'm just absolutely winning at Blario Cart! Wanna play?

Monty: Oh, um... I'll pass, thanks.

Amber: Aww! Why not? There's an open seat right here!

(She patted on a carseat that was slick with pizza grease.)

Monty: Oh, I'm alright! Surely Fujiko would want a try at this! And there's only three seats. Who am I to take that from her?

Fujiko: URK! Er... thanks Monty! I'll totally play now...!

Amber: Awesome! Have a seat.

Harold: G-great! Now we, uh... now we have another p-p-player...!

Fujiko: (You owe me one Monty!)

(I walked over to the chair and sat down, I could already feel the grease In my clothes. I shuddered.)

(Soon, a bright screen had shown itself and I could see the Icon of several cartoon characters in brightly colored drag racing carts. The area around them was that of a happy morning field, somehow with the low resolution of the game, I could still see dew on the grass.)

Amber: Alright! Round One, let's go!

(The game seat I was in whirred to life. I held on to a comically large joystick that was in control of my movement, and I buzzed loudly around the track.)

Harold: Th-this is so... uh, LOUD!

Amber: I know, right! Whohooooo!

Fujiko: (Amber is not the kind if person that I expected to be the ultimate role model...)

(The seats shook and clunked around, adding to the chaos of the game. It made me feel like I was really in the game!)

(But then I felt a bump, like my "kart" had just run over something.)

Fujiko: Uh, what was that?

Amber: Oh no! It looks like...

Harold: A-a decapitated... head?!

Monty: What?!

Monty: Oh my...

(I turned my kart around in game and I saw a faceless human's decapitated head...)

Fujiko: Why is this here?!

Monokatachj: You called?

Monokatachi: Oh! That ol' thing? Yeah, I programmed that in there, don't want you all to forget about the killing game, now!

Amber: Aww... but we just wanted to play some arcade games!

Harold: Y-y-yeah... do we uh... really have to deal w-with this all the uh... the time?

Monokatachi: Well, uh, you, uh, need, uh, to, uh, KILL! Got it? Buh-bye!

Harold: H-he didn't need to be s-so uh... m-mean about it...

Amber: Hey, It'll be okay, Harry! We just have to find away out of the killing game! Besides, we won't even have to prevent another killing because it won't ever happen again!

Monty: We still should be cautious...

(Amber gave Monty a strange and out of character look... I'm still not sure if it was anger, contempt or some vile combination of the two...)

Monty: gh-! Look, all I'm saying is that we shouldn't just throw caution to the wind...

Fujiko: Uhm... maybe we should go...?

(Monty returned to me a worried glance, trying to keep her eyes on Amber, as if she would ponce on her.)

Monty: Agreed.

(We exited the arcade hoping to see the warm beach light we had seen. Looking down at the map, I could see that we only had what appeared to be a party shop and a hotel left to explore.)

Monty: How odd...

Fujiko: Hm?

Monty: It seems that there is a hotel, but why would we need more rooms than the ones back at the school?

Fujiko: I'm not sure, but I agree with you that it's something to keep an eye on...

Monty: Anyway, look at this! There's a party supplies shop!

Fujiko: Is that the next item on the list?

Monty: Nope, but I'm still going there next!

Fujiko: You're a fan of parties?

Monty: No, but I like to plan for them— well, I like to plan for everything. Consider it a bonus to my profiler nature. Why do you ask?

Fujiko: I guess I just never saw you as the type to go all out for parties?

Monty: Oh you should've been to the last precinct party I planned! I'd've been fired had It not been for my being an ultimate and all!

Fujiko: Poor taste?

Monty: Heh, no. I just forgot to invite the captain of the precinct! I was so embarrassed!

Fujiko: How does the world's best profiler forget to invite their boss?!

Monty: That's what he said!

(I tried to keep up my incredulous face, but Monty and I burst out laughing at the sight of each other.)

(Both of us knew somewhere that we were only doing this to forget about Amber's glare and the head on the racetrack, but it was enough to just bury that for now.)

(By the time we finished laughing we had already made our way to the other side of the island and were at the doors to the party shop. On the outside it had a sign that read "Monokatachi's famous party gatherings! (Please note that we are indeed liable for the insatiable urge to kill!)" )

Monty: Wow, what a downer sign...

Fujiko: It's probably better to ignore the fine print in this case.

(On the inside of the store, there were party supplies crowded everywhere. In fact, every wall was lined with shelves, which were lined with costumes, masquerades, party poppers, plastic champagne glasses, capes, cheap tableware, cakes, balloons, helium tanks, candles, party hats of every kind and even kitschy new years eve glasses that have the year and some kind of eye holes. There was a single Lamp in the corner and surrounding it was a nightstand, bookshelf and a chair. The carpets and ceilings had garish patterns on them whilst the walls were completely obscured by party supplies. Some would say the room had character, but It felt more like an eyesore. I could tell two people were in here, but their voices were all I could make out of them.)

Monty: Let's go see who it is.

(I nodded to Monty and we crept around a shelf to see Hiro and Ryoko. They'd been a growing friendship in this killing game, and were apparently more than just acquaintances. But I felt like this conversation was slightly more important that the previous ones we've overheard.)

{We see Monty and Fujiko behind a shelf, spying on Hiro and Ryoko. Hiro's face is very concerned while Ryoko is just crossing her arms and listening.}

Hiro: I... Have something Important to tell you Ryoko...

Ryoko: What is it, Hiro? You can tell me anything, okay?

Hiro: Okay. Well... here goes!

Hiro: Ryoko, I don't like... women.

(Ryoko scoffed, a little offended, a lot confused.)

Ryoko: Then why are you friends with me if you hate girls?

Hiro: No, no... I mean I don't *like* women.

Ryoko: oooooooohhhhh. Okay, I'm like, cool with that.

Hiro: I'm sorry I didn't tell you first, but I didn't know how you'd take it, y'know? That I like men and all..

Ryoko: Honestly, Hiro, like, that's your business. You don't have to tell anyone if you don't want to, but like, you don't have to hide it either, okay?

Ryoko: As long as *you* come first, I'm cool with being your friend. You don't like, have to prove anything to anyone.

Hiro: Thanks, Ryoko, I appreciate it.

Ryoko: Like, no proble- hey, do you feel like we're being watched?

{cg, end}

(They both turned around to see Monty and I, everyone's faces became a little red for one reason or another.)

Hiro: H-how long were you standing there?!

Monty: Not long, really-

Fujiko: *Sigh* The whole time...

Ryoko: Okay, Like, you two need to promise to respect Hiro's wishes for how he'll reveal this, like, secret. Okay?

Hiro: I'm sorry to involve you two in this, but I don't want to be a target to some of the meaner members of this group. Could you both please keep this a secret?

Fujiko: Yeah, of course.

Monty: The only person I would tell Is right here in the room with me.

Hiro: Thank you so much, honestly.

Ryoko: Let's go, now, Hiro...

Hiro: M'kay.

(The two of then collected themselves and left. Now it was just Monty and I in the store, a gentle, jazzy song played over the intercom. We left as well, soon after.)

(Next to the shop, outside, a stone door with no handle lay in the sand. The only thing left in there next to it was a dramatically small keyhole in the base of the door.)

Monty: Strange, this wasn't on the map...

(I was about to say something but my voice was cut short by the intercom.)

*Click*

Monokatachi: Will all students please make their was to the cafeteria on the top floor of the hotel! Thank you.

Fujiko: Weird, He even said thank you...

Monty: Well, then, I suppose we shan't waste any time.

(Monty and I speed-walked to the hotel, not wanting to waste any time.)

(On the top floor mostly everyone stood waiting for monokatachi.)

Nico: Is he just always late? We've got schedules to attend to!

Anderson: Like what?

Nico: Oh whatever!

Ryoko: Like, sheesh! Even I'm not that bad!

Sotaro: Did you "Like" forget the first day we were here?

[FLASHBACK]

Ryoko: So, like, where is the "headmaster" ?

Ryoko: Isn't he supposed to show up soon? He made the message, right?

Monty: That might not prove anything. He could have just automated it. It doesn't necessarily prove of his arrival, nor existence.

Amber: That's a good point, monty! Thanks for making it!

Monty: Oh! Uhm, no problem.

Harold: Um... so, like, what are we going to do?

Sotaro: Yeah, I'm a bit curious of that myself...

[FLASHBACK: END]

Ryoko: Okay I may have been a little prissy for the first three days, big deal!

Amber: Well, do we have any way to find out where he is?

Harold: I-if only... we uh, did...

Shinji: Cant the psychic twins over there just use their superpowers to get a status update on him?

Yukio: It may prove pointless for me to attempt such a feat, as my abilities are significantly weaker than that of my brother.

Yukio: *Sigh* It has gotten to the point where I feel like I'm just living in his shadow, I can't even move more than one mile from Hajime, lest I die from the literal agony of being too far away.

Sotaro: Ugh, we get it, you're creepy for your brother!

Yukio: No, I mean something in our souls has literally linked us, we physically cannot be more than one mile apart or we begin to feel an insatiable agony.

Hajime: It is true. That is why Yukio is even here, because he— we will probably die from the distance.

Hajime: I also am not trained fully in the art of finding people over distances.

Yumi: This is getting boring. Shinji. We're leaving-

Monokatachi: Not so fast! I have an announcement to make!

Yumi: Oh! This again!

Monokatachi: Don't "oh this again" me, little miss!

Yumi: L-litte miss?!

Monokatachi: Anyway! I wanted to let you all know that the original landscape for the killing game will be demolished in three... two...-

Nico: WAIT!

Monokatachi: One- what?!

Nico: You can't press that detonator!

(The walls of the cafeteria were entirely made of glass, so we could easily see the original killing game setting... and what happened to it.)

{we see Nico by the window, on her knees as the first setting explodes violently. }

Nico: N-no...

{we then see A scrap of Narumi's jacket blown against the window right next to Nico's face.}

Nico: *sniff* N-Naru...!

{we next see Nico in the same place, except the camera is much farther away.}

Nico: Naruuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

(Nico cried as her friend was very obviously obliterated. Her voice had become hoarse from screaming, but the glass never budged.)

Nico: Naru...

Monokatachi: Wait, why was she even there anyway?

Nico: You... BASTARD!

Monokatachi: You never answered my question.

Nico: She... She asked earlier if I wanted any tea, and... and. She decided to go to the original kitchen because she was weary of the new one...

Monokatachi: Ha! How ironic that she was always so weary of change that she was then eventually killed by the thing she thought was safe!

Nico: I'll kill you!

(Quickly, Nico broke a plate on the table and charged at Monokatachi with it. His insides opened around her and she fell through onto the floor behind him.)

Nico: You're a coward!

Monokatachi: Try me!

Nico: Gah!

(Nico tried running at him again but she just fell to her knees and began to cry. She— in a fit of temporary rage— threw the half-broken plate at the glass windows, but it shattered and fell to the floor.)

Amber: This is so sad...

Ryoko: Are you okay...?

Nico: Does it *look* like I'm okay?! Oh yeah I'm fine, my best friend only just DIED!

Anderson: Nico stop it. You're being a fool! If you wanna take out your anger, take it out on him! But don't keep breaking our plates! And for god's sake stop screaming at people!

Nico: You don't understand anything! How could the heartless heart of all of criminal justice?!

Nico: All you're here to do is yell at me like I'm some sort of child!

Anderson: What the hell! You don't get to just break shit and then call me the asshole!

Sotaro: To be fair, you're pretty callous, Anderson.

Anderson: Oh now *I'm* the asshole!

Monty: Nico was never the asshole for trying to express her emotions!

Fujiko: But you aren't the asshole for trying to keep the peace either!

Amber: It just... why do you both have to scare us with it?

Nico: *sniff*...

(Nico looked down at her own hands, clearly still upset and ran out of the room in a fit.)

Anderson: Good riddance.

Monty: Well, It seems appropriate for us all to leave now, then...

Amber: Wait! I see her, In the rubble! She's making a memorial...

Hiro: I say we help her. It'd suck if she was the only one who supported Narumi's memory!

Anderson: Well, as much as I think it's foolish, for her, and you, and this place, I have to agree.

Ryoko: The It's settled! Let's go, everyone.

(The twelve of us grouped together and shook on it, then we left the island and entered the rubble.)

(When we arrived in the ashen destruction, we instantly saw Nico's outfit amongst the garbage.)

Amber: Nico! We're here to help with the memorial!

Nico: Go away! You didn't know her like I did!

Hiro: That doesn't mean we won't be here to help *you* feel better!

(Hiro looked to Ryoko for confirmation, she nodded.)

Hiro: Nico, you need to know that we're your friends and we don't want you to suffer like you are. We'll be here for you, okay?

Nico: Really? Even you Anderson?

Anderson: Uh... yeah. Me, I guess.

Nico: Thank you. Will everyone please add something special of yours to the memorial?

Fujiko: I can. This coin was gifted to me by my mother.

Nico: Thank you very much, Fujiko. I will make sure that this coin does not go unloved.

Monty: I also have a gift. My rose hair clip. It has no sentimental value other than the fact that I've worn it every day since I was five, but I think it's better suited to this memorial.

Amber: Does anyone else think we should add the others to this as well?

Nico: ... yes. We should make this memorial for anyone who dies here.

(Nico looked over at a pile of incinerated somethings that were long since destroyed. She looked a little upset, maybe because she wanted the memorial to just be for Narumi. While the ethicality of taking Nico's memorial is questionable, I think it's also fair to have a memorial for Satoshi and Mio.)

(Everyone, one by one handed over something of sentimental value to the memorial.)

{We see Anderson's hands outstretched. In them is a golden pen.}

Anderson: This was my father's. He gave it to me for my first trial.

{We see Ryoko holding a polaroid of her and someone who appears to be a producer.}

Ryoko: I was never close with my father, so my producer, Hiroto, was just the same as a father... here, have it.

(From there, everyone handed over different sentimental objects for different reasons. Amber gave a pressed leaf, Harold gave his notebook, Sotaro gave a button from his gakuran, Hiro handed over one of his bullseye earrings.)

Nico: Alright, I'll hand over my scarf, then.

{We see Nico take off her scarf, only to reveal a scar that encircles her entire face below her nose. The skin on the inside of the circle is slightly darker than that of her body.}

Nico: I've used this scarf to protect my face from view, but I now have no reason for it.

Anderson: Nico! What happened to your face?!

Nico: I will tell you when I trust you.

Sotaro: Yikes.

Shinji: Well, I have some gloves that I can-

Yumi: No.

Shinji: Huh?

Yumi: You're not donating to this cheap trust fund. Especially not when the three worst members of this group have died.

Shinji: Y-yeah... I guess I agree with you...

Fujiko: (Even though he was unsure about that, what the hell, Shinji?!)

Yumi: Good boy. You're not as dumb as I thought.

(The only thing more cold than Yumi in this room was Nico just now, a glance at her would reveal a glare that spoke no mercy. Not even for Shinji.)

Nico: Well, It's official, Shinji.

Nico: You're officially the most pathetic person in the world.

Yumi: Aww! It's like Nico's girlfriend dying finally knocked some sense into her stupid. Fuckin. Brain.

Nico: You too, Yumi. Your cuck boyfriend and your good-for-nothing bimbo nineteen sixties attitude can go get murdered in the killing game! I don't care if you die, you're DEAD to me!

Shinji: *sniff* N-nico, I-

Nico: I'm just disappointed in you, Shinji. You've hurt yourself more than me, though.

Yumi: Whatever. Don't expect us at morning meetings.

(The two of them stepped away, embarrassed and angry.)

Sotaro: Sheesh, the only thing that's missing from that picture is A leash on Shinji.

Fujiko: I hope she let's go of him one day... I don't want that to become him...

(Everyone looked at me. Maybe It's "unacceptable" to still care about Shinji now.)

Nico: Okay everyone, thanks so much for donating. Let's all get to sleep.

(I headed out with everyone else who just wanted to put all this behind us. Maybe we'd get that in our sleep.)

Nico: Fujiko, I can trust you, right?

Fujiko: Of course, why?

Nico: Well.. I want to tell you why I have this scar.

Fujiko: O-okay...?

Nico: I trust you, so please don't tell anyone else about what I'm about to say, okay?

Fujiko: Okay.

Nico: I am the ultimate animal rights activist, because of this scar.

Nico: It all started when I was four, I had this wonderful little rottweiler named Berry. Berry was a pretty old dog, though. When I turned thirteen... oh gosh...

Fujiko: Are you okay, Nico?

Nico: Yes, I am okay.

Nico: Now, I am very attached to all my pets, so naturally I consider them a part of my family.

Nico: So on my thirteenth birthday, when my dog was very old and senile, I pet an uncharacteristically aggressive Berry...

{We see the brutal scene of Berry mauling Nico's face. The center of her face is scribbled lver with a red blur. There is blood all over the porch and Nico's face as she tries to push Berry off of her. Berry has a grey eye and his mouth is foaming, though you can't really tell because the foam was colored red from the cross-contamination of Nico's blood. In the background family members are horrified by the viscera.}

Nico: Berry... removed my face. All I could feel was this heat, even the breeze on my open flesh couldn't abolish the horrible heat on my jaw. I had no idea what it was from, well at least at first. When I saw the horrible chunks everywhere... and worse, when I saw the missing teeth and the warm, red liquid pouring down my face and hair, I passed out.

Fujiko: Oh my...

Nico: In my staggered sleep after that, All I knew was the rough jostling of the dog. All the pain was gone.

Fujiko: Why... would you ever want to defend animals..? After that?

Nico: It was because *they* euthanized him... they murdered my best friend...

Nico: Even when I could't speak— on account of not having a tongue, mind you— I was still vehemently fighting the press off, I had to defend him myself on forums and everything from ignorant people on the internet who said that Berry was the perfect reason why Rottweilers should not be allowed to live in the city— anywhere! All because of Berry...

Fujiko: So you want to protect non violent pets from people who would want to euthanize all of them?

Nico: Yes.

Fujiko: well, I'm so sorry that happened to you...

Nico: I had to move out of my apartment, actually, because all the money from the surgeries meant My parents couldn't afford rent anymore...

Fujiko: I'm... not sure how to react to all this... I want to tell you that you're not at fault, though...

Nico: Thank you, Fujiko. I appreciate that.

Nico: Please, go get some sleep. It's very late.

Fujiko: Okay! See you, Nico.

Nico: I'll see you.

(And with that, I went into the hotel.)

(Not sure which room was mine, I just picked the one that had a faceplate that seemed similar to mine.)

Fujiko: Goodnight, Killing game...

(Goodnight killing game, indeed...)

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. Oh how the Mighty have Fallen—3

**Part Three**

Fujiko: (Dreamless sleep...)

Fujiko: (It's not better than a lucid dream, but it's not no sleep at all.)

Fujiko: (I'm just glad I'm getting any sleep after yesterday...)

[FLASHBACK]

Monokatachi: Anyway! I wanted to let you all know that the original landscape for the killing game will be demolished in three... two...-

Nico: WAIT!

Monokatachi: One- what?!

Nico: You can't press that detonator!

(The walls of the cafeteria were entirely made of glass, so we could easily see the original killing game setting... and what happened to it.)

{we see Nico by the window, on her knees as the first setting explodes violently. }

Nico: N-no...

{we then see A scrap of Narumi's jacket blown against the window right next to Nico's face.}

Nico: *sniff* N-Naru...!

{we next see Nico in the same place, except the camera is much farther away.}

Nico: Naruuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

[FLASHBACK]

Nico: I'll kill you!

(Quickly, Nico broke a plate on the table and charged at Monokatachi with it. His insides opened around her and she fell through onto the floor behind him.)

Nico: You're a coward!

Monokatachi: Try me!

Nico: Gah!

(Nico tried running at him again but she just fell to her knees and began to cry. She— in a fit of temporary rage— threw the half-broken plate at the glass windows, but it shattered and fell to the floor.)

[FLASHBACK]

Nico: Well, It's official, Shinji.

Nico: You're officially the most pathetic person in the world.

Yumi: Aww! It's like Nico's girlfriend dying finally knocked some sense into her stupid. Fuckin. Brain.

Nico: You too, Yumi. Your cuck boyfriend and your good-for-nothing bimbo nineteen sixties attitude can go get murdered in the killing game! I don't care if you die, you're DEAD to me!

Shinji: *sniff* N-nico, I-

Nico: I'm just disappointed in you, Shinji. You've hurt yourself more than me, though.

Yumi: Whatever. Don't expect us at morning meetings.

(The two of them stepped away, embarrassed and angry.)

Sotaro: Sheesh, the only thing that's missing from that picture is A leash on Shinji.

[FLASHBACK: END]

Fujiko: (And now, Its over. The life of Narumi Mori.)

Fujiko: (The worst part is, Narumi's death will never be justified with a class trial, or trial of her own ever.)

Fujiko: (Is this what Monokatachi wanted?!)

Fujiko: Is this-

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Fujiko: Who is it?

Yumi: I wanted to gather everyone for an apology breakfast!

Fujiko: You don't have to yell, Yumi. I can hear you through my door.

Yumi: It's still pretty confusing!

Fujiko: *sigh* Just, let me get ready, alright? Besides, you have a lot of nerve showing your face after what you did to Shinji and Nico.

Yumi: What was that?

Fujiko: Nothing, just go somewhere else, okay?!

Yumi: Fine!

(I could hear her stomp off through my door.)

(After getting ready, I decided to take a minute to sit on my bed, just to spite Yumi.)

(God, even today I still think Yumi is the scum of the earth.)

(After a moment, I felt two angry red holes being bored through my door and already knew who it was.)

Fujiko: I'm coming right out, Yumi.

Yumi: Everyone's already here! You're late!

Fujiko: Alright! I'm out!

Yumi: Finally! Jesus christ do you just like to look at yourself in the mirror?

Fujiko: I dunno, do you just like crawling inside of my brain everytime I'm not doing exactly what you want?! Yumi, get it through your stupid head! Nobody likes you BECAUSE you're the jerk!

Fujiko: You know what- don't answer that. I'm going, so just leave me alone.

Yumi: Whatever, bitch.

(My room was already close to the seventh floor, so I only had to crawl a set of stairs to reach the cafeteria.)

(When I got inside, I came across a host of unhappy people. All of it was because of Yumi's influence.)

Nico: Hello.

Monty: Hey, Fujiko, want to sit here?

(She opened up a chair.)

Fujiko: Sure, why not?

Ryoko: So, Is Yumi like, coming back, or...?

Yumi: Just be patient, princess!

Sotaro: Wow, what a great way to apologize!

Nico: Yeah! In hell...

Amber: Well, maybe Yumi is gonna use her special talent to make us an extra special breakfast!

Harold: B-b-besides... Yumi *is* the uh... the ultimate b-b-baker.

Anderson: That's optimistic of you guys, but for the person who shat on Narumi's literal death yesterday, I don't think that it's gonna work out that way.

Nico: I... I can't help but agree with you.

Nico: I just miss her so... this breakfast better be damn good is all.

Monty: Maybe being negative won't help...

Amber: I promise, everything will be alright in the end. Even if we have ten more murders by the end of this, or an endless torture after we escape, eventually things will be alright. Okay?

Harold: W-wow.. that's r-really, um... that's really eloquent, Amber.

Amber: Thanks! It took me since last night to come up with.

Sotaro: Wait, do you just make greeting cards with every sort of inspirational speech you could possibly need?

Amber: Yep!

Sotaro: Can... Can I get one?

(Shinji came out of the kitchen carrying trays of pastries and pancakes, among a host of many desserts. Behind him, Yumi came out carrying nothing.)

Shinji: Here you are, everyone! A fresh plate for each of you!

Yumi: Keep it in your pants, idiot. This isn't a charity, it's a kitschy apology meal.

Shinji: Y-yes, Yumi...

Sotaro: Wait, didn't *you* promise this as *your* apology, Yumi?

Yumi: Yeah, why?

Sotaro: I don't see you doing a lot of, well, apologizing?

Yumi: Why should I have to? I cooked didn't I?

Sotaro: Grrrrr...

Nico: These pancakes are actually really nice, Yumi. Maybe I was wrong about you hurting the group. I'm sorry for jumping on you because you've obviously been stressed.

(Yumi cast her signature glare at Nico, for whatever reason. )

Yumi: Thank. You.

(Her response had a lot of thinly veiled aggression. Of course.)

Yukio: So, what's next for us as a group?

Hajime: How do we proceed from here?

Yumi: Well I wanted to go out and say that Shinji and I deeply apologize for causing a scene yesterday.

Sotaro: Waitwaitwait! You *and* Shinji?! You were the one who stopped him from donating to the memorial!

Yumi: Harumph!

(Yumi shot a nasty, nasty look at Sotaro. Sotaro held strong though, it felt like he was the only one willing to say anything to Yumi's face, or even talk to her.)

(Yumi put on a plastic smile, like she was restraining herself from attacking Sotaro at every given moment.)

Yumi: Well! I'm gonna go. Shinji, clean this up for our "lovely guests", please.

Shinji: Yes, Yumi...

(I thought I saw him fight back tears for a moment.)

Shinji: Thank you, everyone, for coming.

Shinji: Now, if you will please allow me to clean.

Sotaro: Bye, Shinji. Don't let her control you, m'kay?

Shinji: T-that's not your business.

Sotaro: Whatever floats your boat.

(I waited for everyone else to leave so I could do something important. I had a message to deliver.)

(From under the table, I watched Shinji go into the kitchen sadly with only a stack of fourteen plates in his hands, then, I followed him in.)

Shinji: What is it, Fujiko?

Fujiko: I just want to talk, is all.

Shinji: Did you not listen when I was told I was not allowed to speak with females?

Fujiko: That's actually in the same vein as my message. Please listen, Shinji.

(He closed the blinds peering into the dim kitchen and pulled out a stool wearily. )

Shinji: What?

Fujiko: Well, even though everyone thinks your just as bad as Yumi, I want to actually hear how you feel about her. This is your chance to prove that you're not bad, okay?

Shinji: W-what? Hehe! W-why would I want to emancipate myself from my loving girlfriend!

Fujiko: Drop the act.

Shinji: *Sigh* Look, I'm afraid of her, okay? I think I love her, even though nobody else does, we're both outcasts! That means... she's the best I'll be able to love mutually.

Fujiko: Shinji, what you have isn't love. She's been abusing you since day one! I mean, You used to be this big, confident guy, you were kind and carefully tended to every crop you ever had! Now, if Yumi had told you to, you'd kill every rice paddy you had ever cultivated!

Shinji: Y-you're right... I just... who do I talk to? If she sees me trying to escape, she'll just tighten her grip...

Fujiko: I believe in you, okay? Nico believes in you! Hell, even Anderson believes in you, but you have to make that choice yourself, okay?

Fujiko: It's better to be alone forever than to have the ultimate psychological torturer, Yumi Konno as your S.O.

Shinji: I used to be very close with my uncle, he took over for my dad when he passed and he even gave me a job at his rice company. He was even partially responsible for my stay at Hope's Peak, but he was so, so similar to Yumi.

Fujiko: What? Did he hurt you, too?

Shinji: Not physically, but he told me that I would only ever be good for manual labor. Every "gift" from him was a trojan horse!

(Shinji began to shake violently.)

Shinji: He'd say things like "You know why I like you, Shinji? Because you're a big dumb muscleman!" No I'm not! I like math, too! My teachers always said brilliant things about me! I was a golden child, but he threw it away an took from me any chance of being an individual!

Fujiko: Oh my, Shinji, thats...

Shinji: But that's not even the worst thing that he did...

(Shinji was trembling now, his face had gone pale and he had a vacant look in his big, watery eyes. Once, they were filled with joy and aspiration, but they had changed now.)

[FLASHBACK]

{we see Shinji as a young boy, wearing pajamas and crying. His uncle sat on a couch in front of him with a sinister smile and a darkened expression.}

Young Shinji: *sniff* Uncle Taro... please don't hurt me...

Uncle Taro: It's okay! I promise, Shinji, I'm only gonna play a "game" with you...

Young Shinji: N-No! Stop it please!

Shinji in the present: He... he *touched* me, Fujiko.

[FLASHBACK: END]

Shinji: Do you understand?! He twisted me in ways that only someone you trust can twist you!

Shinji: That's why I ended up with Yumi.

Fujiko: Are... are you alright?

Fujiko: (Jesus... he's crying and his face is so gray. He looks like he just saw a dead body...)

Shinji: I... thank you, Fujiko. For coming to me.

Fujiko: (what have the people In Shinji's life done to him...?!)

Shinji: I want to leave Yumi. Thank you for showing me that I *need* to leave her as well.

Fujiko: O-oh, no problem...?

{We see Shinji hug Fujiko. She is surprised, but he wears a content expression that seems to fit his big eyes much more than a blank expression.}

Shinji: You don't understand how happy you've given me the chance to be!

{cg, end}

Shinji: You might want to go before Yumi gets here though.

Fujiko: Okay, I'll go, see you!

(I ran out of the kitchen, making sure to sneak quickly.)

Fujiko: (Hey! I've got freetime! Whom'st should i parttake in it with?)

ANDERSON

SOTARO

HIRO

SHINJI

HAROLD

YUKIO

HAJIME

NICO

MONTY

YUMI

AMBER

RYOKO

Nico: Oh, hey, Fujiko! Would you like to join me In my hunt for novelty party hats?

Fujiko: (Should I hang out with Nico?)

YES

NO

Nico: Great! Let's go.

(Nico and I spent some time looking for party hats in every color, pattern, texture and taste, oddly. Once we finished, we took a seat on the door outside.)

Nico: Good work, Fujiko! You're a natural.

(Nico set down a green hat covered in putty and a pink, glittery hat that was bucket-shaped and filled with candy.)

Fujiko: Thanks! You found some really cool ones, though.

Nico: What are you talking about! Your waffle cone party hat is a symbol of success.

(I glanced over at my set of seven party hats carved out of different colors of emeralds. I tried to make sure to keep them from touching, because the last time that happened, they began to float and summoned a strange blue hedgehog.)

Fujiko: You might be right, Nico! Thanks! But don't forget about your hats.

(Nico was wearing a hat made out of mirrored tiles, similar to a disco ball. It had different colors of lams pointing at it and it sent lasers around the room.)

Nico: Oh, this thing? It's nothing compared to your hat made out of meat.

Fujiko: Are you kidding? You have a living hat with horrible eyes and everything!

Nico: Your baked goods hat is superb.

Fujiko: Stop downplaying yourself! You have a hat with a wifi password and a screen.

Nico: Okay, but I think we both can agree that my garbage can hat is the worst.

Fujiko: Yeah that's the worst.

(We went our separate ways after that interaction...)

Fujiko: (oh my, It's getting pretty late..)

Fujiko: (I should probably go to my room.)

(At the hotel, I noted that the layout of floors was odd. There were two rooms on each floor, giving little room for other things.)

(I only noticed that Yumi's room was on the fourth or fifth floor. High up enough to not be able to see the ground, unless you're directly next to the window... Nico's room was way lower. She was on the first floor.)

(How strange, I thought it was.)

TO BE CONTINUED


	12. Oh how the Mighty have Fallen— 4

Part Four

A: W-what?!

B: It's yours, now.

A: But... Don't you need it?!

B: Trust me, here, you're gonna need it. Besides don't you hate... that person?

A: W-well yeah, but... No! This has got to be some kind of trap.

B: Whatever, I'll just leave this here for if your change your mind!

(Meanwhile...)

Fujiko: *Gasp*!

Fujiko: God damn... Nightmares...

(Getting out of bed head first, I snuck around my new lofty hotel room, looking for a predisposed outfit. Part of me wanted an outfit to wear that wasn't just a clone of the one I wore on my way in here. I crept behind a kitchen counter, into my dresser, found my shirt and jeans, and then I was on my way.)

(On my way back up once again. It's almost the end of the second five-day period here. Since normal time doesn't exist, we may as well just call that a week and leave it at that.)

(Back into the cafeteria it was... until the day when we escape. Back to our homes... back to the real world.)

(Pulling up a chair next to Monty, I caught a glimpse of Shinji in the kitchen. When he made eye contact with me, we both smiled reassuringly at each other. Maybe, just maybe, things could start to become normal here.)

(Monty leaned over and lowered her voice an octave, just to endure that it stays a whisper.)

Monty: Did something happen to Shinji? He seems really happy today.

Fujiko: I... I think Shinji just had a helpful talk with someone, is all.

(Monty raised an eyebrow. I could tell that she was still curious, but for a time she gave up her nature for me. She smiled at me, though, like she understood that I had personal details and didn't want to betray Shinji's trust. Good.)

Shinji: Alrighty! I've made something a little different today, all.

Amber: Ooh! I love changes! What did you make?

Shinji: Well, I made a traditional Japanese breakfast of grilled salmon, steamed rice and a small bowl of miso soup. I grew up making a lot of rice related meals, so this is just natural for me.

(Hiro blushed a little.)

Hiro: I didn't know you worked with rice, Shinji!

Shinji: Of course! Since I was young, I've worked on my uncle's rice paddy.

(Shinji's smile was bright, but I could almost taste bitterness when he mentioned his past.)

Nico: It's very thoughtful of you to do this, Shinji. Thank you.

Anderson: I can't help but agree.

Ryoko: Yeah! This is, like, killer- Oop! Sorry, the "k" word slipped out.

Yukio: This meal brings me memories of my mother's cooking...

Hajime: That is to say, Shinji, Your cooking has captured a spot in our hearts that can only be described as a mix between lethargy and nostalgia.

Yukio: *ahem* Thank you. Hajime, but I think my words are capable of standing on their own.

Hajime: Ngh! Yes. I do apologize, *brother*...

(Sheesh, what's with their sudden bitterness towards each-other?)

Yumi: Hello, everyone. I'm here to make-

(She eyed with jealousy the plates of good food that Shinji cooked.)

Yumi: ... Breakfast. What's going on here?

Shinji: Uh-oh.

Yumi: Yeah, "uh-oh"! What the fuck have you done?

Shinji: Actually! I-I thought I'd make breakfast.

Yumi: Seriously?! What the fuck even is this?

(Yumi snatched Nico's plate. Nico sat there, mid bite and gritted her teeth.)

Yumi: Grilled salmon? What about the people who don't like that!

Shinji: Well, not... N-not everyone likes your cooking either!

Yumi: Urk! You know what?!

Shinji: What?!

(Yumi, her face infinitely red, threw Nico's plate in the trash. Shinji's heart broke, right there.)

Shinji: Y-you...!

Yumi: "you" what?! Spit it out, Dumb jock boy!

Shinji: You...! You dirty scum!

Yumi: Excuse me?! You better start groveling if you wanna make up for that!

Shinji: No! I'm done with groveling! Not for Uncle Taro, not for YOU!

Yumi: You're worthless!

(He plugged his ears.)

Shinji: No!

Yumi: You're only good for the rice paddies, and you can't even do that right...! Your Uncle Taro would be ashamed!

Shinji: NO!

{We see Shinji covering his ears aggressively. His face is twisted into a mould of grief and seething anger, Yumi's snide face can be seen behind him.)

Shinji: You're.. YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!

{Shinji crumpled to the floor. His ears were still covered by his white knuckled hands.}

Yumi: What am I?!

Shinji: Evil!

(Yumi kicked him audibly.)

Yumi: What am I?!

Shinji:... A saint... you're a saint...

Fujiko: No...

{We see Yumi lean into Shinji's ear. Shinji is crying now.}

Yumi: Monokatachi showed me the footage from yesterday... She can't save you, now Shinji, you're mine...

Shinji: N-no...

Yumi: Yes.

{cg, end}

(Yumi stood up, throwing Shinji back down. Shinji just lay there, sad and hurt.)

Sotaro: You...

{We see Yumi's face get hit with a piece of grilled salmon.}

Sotaro: Take that, you she-beast!

Yumi: What?!

(Gradually, the whole room devolved into a nasty food-fight.)

{We see a large mural shot of everyone throwing food at one another. Sotaro is frisbee-ing plates and food at Yumi, who in turn is throwing salt and pepper shakers and butter knives. All of which are sticking into the wall behind Sotaro, who is getting more and more afraid and angry. Amber is having fun spraying rice everywhere and spinning gleefully. Harold and Shinji both hide under the table, both avoiding getting dirty. Yukio, without hesitation, is putting fist-fulls of rice Into Hajime's eyes. Even Anderson is participating, by pecking single granules of rice at people. Nico, in the center of it all, Holds her head, looking like she's going to explode.}

Sotaro: Take that!

Yumi: No... TAKE THAT!

Monty: What in the..?! Anderson!

Anderson: What? You want some ammo, too?

Monty: *Sigh* Nevermind!

Yukio: Haha! Eat this, Brother!

Hajime: Gah!

Ryoko: Like, let's get out of the fire, Hiro!

Hiro: Gladly!

Harold: No! D-don't get the food on my brand new notebook!

Amber: Aww! Why not, Harry? Come on! Join the fun!

Fujiko: (I've gotta admit, Amber's not acting very becoming for an ultimate role model..)

Shinji: No! My breakfast...!

(Everyone continued on this downward spiral for minutes on end.)

Nico: Everyone...

Yumi: Haha! "Whaaaaa! I'm Shinji, and my breakfast was hated by everyone! Waaaaaah!"

Sotaro: You're just being evil!

Sotaro: You've got to-

Nico: EVERYONE SHUT UP, SIT DOWN, AND STOP FUCKING THROWING SHIT!

Nico: I tried to stand up and take charge on the first day here! And it was hard at first, but I thought I could shoulder all this by myself. When Narumi was murdered, I was alone, but I still thought I could handle it!

Nico: But this? Look what you've all done to Shinji's meal plan! All of you were what, struck dumb?! I can't handle this anymore!

Amber: Nico...

Nico: Don't "Nico" me!

Amber: I... I'm sorry...

Nico: You know what, everyone.

Nico: I QUIT!

Fujiko: I...

Anderson: God dammit, Nico. You don't get to just leave like that! You'll go on and on later about how you need to lead, and then we'll be right back here!

Nico: Ngh!

(Nico stepped back twice, her eyes watering. Then, she ran out of the room, deeply hurt.)

Anderson: Nico, wait!

Monty: I'll go after her!

(Monty stood from her chair, running after Nico.)

Yumi: Shinji, you need to get those headache pills from the party supplies store today.

Sotaro: Wait, they have headache pills In the PARTY store?!

Yumi: Well, they're pretty fuckin' strong pills, so it's not hard to have a good time with somma them badboys!

Yumi: Besides, There's noting better than getting high off my balls when everyone hates me!

Ryoko: Like, you really should moderate your use of those, Besides, you already always, like, act like you're high anyway!

Yumi: Ech!

(Soon after, everyone left, even Yumi, who was supposed to clean for missing the apology breakfast. Only Shinji was still inside. I gave him a worried look, to which he responded by shrugging sadly.)

Fujiko: (Well, I suppose I have a smidgen of free time.)

Fujiko: (Who in the world, should I spend my freetime with?)

NICO: UNAVAILABLE  
MONTY: UNAVAILABLE  
RYOKO  
AMBER  
YUMI  
HAROLD  
YUKIO  
HAJIME  
SOTARO  
SHINJI  
HIRO

Amber: Heyllo! How are ya doing, Fujiko?

Fujiko: (Should I spend time with Amber?)

YES  
NO

Amber: Wonderful!

Amber: I'm actually trying to beat my high score on this racing game, wanna join?

Fujiko: O-oh! Sure.

Amber: Good, great, because Harold didn't want to sit in these greasy chairs anymore.

Fujiko: (I can see why...)

(And so, Amber and I sat in the chairs and played the arcade game, we both had gotten used to the decapitated head on the track. After a while, even Amber was tired.)

Amber: Whoo! That was an exercise!

Fujiko: I'll say. I'm still not sure how you managed to get a score of twenty two million, though!

Amber: Heh, I'll just say that when morning meetings are over, I more or less spend all my time in here.

(I compulsively and accidentally spit out my gum)

Fujiko: All of your time?! Holy crap!

Amber: Yeah, It's excessive, but it also distracts my mind from the killing game, you know?

Fujiko: I guess I get that...

(We got quiet for a little while after that.)

Amber: So, do you wanna get a snack from the snack bar?

Fujiko: well, I feel like it would be a shame if it went to waste.

Amber: What are you in the mood for? French fries? Fruit snacks?

Fujiko: What's on the menu?

Amber: French fries and fruit snacks.

Fujiko: Oh, okay. Can I have some fruit snacks, then?

Amber: Yeah, sure-

Amber:... They're out of those.

Fujiko: That's okay, may I please have a glass of water, then?

Amber: Yepperooni-

Amber: It appears that they also have run short on water...

Fujiko: What? What do they have?

Amber: Well, they've got an ice cream machine!

Fujiko: What? I thought that there were only two items on the menu?

Amber: I think they're just inconsistent.

Amber: Oh no wait, the ice cream machine is also broken.

Fujiko: Well, if Monokatachi wanted us to feel despair, he's certainly doing a good job of it.

Amber: What if we fixed the ice cream machine?

Fujiko: Uhm...

Amber: I'm only kidding!

Fujiko: Oh thank god, I'm not good with machines.

Fujiko: well, except a typewriter. I had to do a lot on those before my mum could get me a computer.

Amber: Hey! There's something! What's it like? A typewriter, I mean.

Fujiko: Well, they're very inky. Once, I had to scrub my hands with steel wool for days just to get off a big spill.

Amber: Ouch! I can feel for that. I had to do a school paper on pre-electronics civilization, the problem was, we had to give up everything modern for it. I ended up spilling a bottle of ink on my paper...

Fujiko: What school did you go to?!

Amber: It was actually this really good alternative school. We went on a ton of field trips and I got to do a ton of projects.

Amber: It's funny, because that school was where I met Harry, we ended up being partners for five out of every six school projects.

Fujiko: Who was the real breadwinner in terms of grades?

Amber: Me, actually! I may seem like a dud, but I know my way around an essay like nobody's business. Harry and I used to split the work fifty fifty, he'd do all the research (apparently, he liked collecting everything, including surnames, score points, and properly cited sources.)

Fujiko: Dang, It seems like that was a pretty good school to go to, seeing as it harbored two ultimates!

Amber: Yeah, our teachers were always pretty harsh on us, though. Trying to breed competition between us and the rival school...

Fujiko: Yeah, that's rough...

Amber: I'm gonna go check on Harry. See ya, Fujiko!

Fujiko, bye, Amber!

(I headed out with her, but I turned left instead of following her right. In my hotel room, I collapsed into bed.)

TO BE CONTINUED


	13. Oh how the Mighty have Fallen—5

**Part Five**

*Pitter pitter patter*

(My room was darker today. The clouds had Rolled in hours ago. It was the loudest rain I had heard in a long time, smacking, hitting on my window. And if I didn't know any better, I'd say that it was trying to get in.)

Fujiko: (I like the rain, but I also remember what happened the *last* time there was rain...)

[FLASHBACK]

Monty: fujiko! We need you in the gym asap! Something really bad just happened!

(Oh shit.)

(Monty and I ran at top speeds to the gym, only caring about the maze-like halls and putting one foot in front of the other. Like fennecs on the night, we somehow knew just where to go, as if on a track. A track towards...)

(Despair.)

(We closed in on the door to the gym, a crowd surrounding us. I think they were saying something, but I forgot to hear them in the tension.)

( I had to swim through the thick, tense air in order to be able to open the door. That door controlled my future.)

(But when I opened it...)

{we see the gym. In the corner is the body of Satoshi Keta, the ultimate cell phone gamer. Around him lay a rubber glove, his prized headphones and a dented folding chair.}

(Satoshi Keta was a kind and selfless boy. Before his escapades with monokatachi, I even had a few heart-to-heart conversations with him. In life, he was a star gamer with a world of amazing reflexes, a boy whose whole life was spent in a bedroom. But in death... he was a shamble of adjectives. A boy whose destiny has been forever tarnished, and a body with no soul. A husk.)

[FLASHBACK:END]

(I shuddered at the thought of that happening again.)

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Fujiko: What's up?

Amber: Hi hi. Fujiko, could you please come to the cafeteria? We need to talk.

Fujiko: Sure thing, Amber. See you there!

Amber: Thanks so much!

(Getting dressed, I noticed that there was a paper that had been slid under my door. Upon further inspection, It was from Monty, and it read: "Fujiko. I know who the mastermind is, and you're not gonna like it. We need to talk on the roof, tonight. Meet me there." )

Fujiko: (What's wrong with Monty? This note feels... terse.)

(I tossed the note into my back pocket and went on my way, shrugging off the oddness of that note, then, I opened the doors to the cafeteria and sat with Monty.)

Monty: Hey, Fujiko, what's wrong?

Fujiko: Oh, nothing, just worried about the rain is all.

Monty: I get that, it seems like the rain is an omen...

Monty: Well, at least for the last time something happened...

Fujiko: Yeah...

(Amber tapped her spoon against a fancy glass of grape juice to get everyone's attention.)

Amber: So as we know, our leader, Nico has been hurt by our antics.

(Sotaro now had a spotlight pointed at him.)

Sotaro: Ehm, yeah sorry...

Amber: Yes, yes, well I had an Idea to cheer her up!

Anderson: What is it, amber?

Amber: My main goal, is to have a party in her name!

Ryoko: Like, okay, let's think about this: "Hi Nico! We're sorry we trashed the kitchen! Let's trash it again but this time with like, colorful paper!"

Ryoko: Do you like, see how dumb that is?

Amber: If you don't like it, just say so-

Ryoko: I don't like it!

Harold: Hey! You WON'T be mean to um, Amber! Got it?!

Ryoko: H-hey, buddy! I, like, wasn't trying to be mean to her! I was uh... giving like, constructive criticism!

Harold: Hmmm...

(Ryoko shined a winning smile, but her eyes didn't...)

Harold: I-I-I'm sorry, uh... Ryoko for being um... rude..

Fujiko: (What a complete turn in character! It's like someone flipped a switch inside his brain!)

Amber: Can we please do this, guys? For Nico?

Anderson: Yes, we'll do it.

Yumi: Speak for yourself, buddy!

Shinji: I-I would like to help.

Amber: Great! I've got jobs for everyone.

Amber: Yukio and Hajime, the twin anomalies from a mysterious upbringing! You're on cooking.

Yukio: We will do our best.

Hajime: Yes, Yes.

Amber: Harry and I will be party shopping!

Harold: Oop! R-really?

Amber: Yup! It's nice and cool in that store!

Harold: Heh, You're uh, you're right.

Amber: Who's next... oh! Right.

Amber: Anderson! You'll be In charge of keeping an eye on everybody who leaves.

Anderson: Understood.

Amber: Alrighty! I think that wraps up today's meeting!

Yumi: Hey, I didn't even cook-

(Amber's face darkened considerably, her eyes bored holes into Yumi's.)

Amber: I *said* that the meeting is over. Understand?

Yumi: Eep!

Monty: That was odd...

Amber: Anyway! Let's go Harry! We've got work to do!

Amber: And remember, everyone! Do have some fun today! Don't let it just be about your jobs!

Yukio: Thank you, Amber.

Monty: Merçi.

Amber: Alright! See y'all!

Fujiko: ( It seems like some free time has presented itself go moi!)

Fujiko: (the only problem is: who should I spend it with?)

RYOKO

MONTY

FUJIKO

AMBER—UNAVAILABLE

YUMI

NICO—UNAVAILABLE

YUKIO—UNAVAILABLE

HAJIME—UNAVAILABLE

HAROLD—UNAVAILABLE

ANDERSON

SOTARO

SHINJI

HIRO

Monty: Bonjour, Mon ami- er, hello, my friend. Care to join me?

Fujiko: (Should I spend some time with Monty ?)

YES

NO

Monty: Great. So, is there anything that catches your fancy about this artwork right here?

(Monty showed me a bloody scene in the middle of a household.)

Fujiko: This looks like a storyboard for a Quentin Tarantino movie, Monty.

Monty: I've painted this to represent a famous cold case, Fujiko. If you can solve the murder in three minutes I'll have a normal conversation with you.

Fujiko: That's quite the prize, I guess...

(I spent some time looking over the painting with Monty. )

Fujiko: Oh my god it all makes sense!

Monty: Do you have your answer?

Fujiko: I know how it happened, yes.

Monty: Here, Use this case file to tell me, then.

(She handed me a manilla envelope with photographs of the scene, a lost of suspects and a rough inventory of all the evidence.)

Fujiko: Well, first of all, the maid, Bianca was in on it all along, she was the clear initial suspect, but then Mr. Louse was also very suspicious.

Monty: Good, you're getting somewhere!

Fujiko: *GASP* It was an accident all along!

Monty: Perfect! I guess I never would've fooled an ultimate Journalist! I had this case solved from the second I saw it, though.

Fujiko: Hey, we can't all be as good as the ultimate Profiler!

Monty: listen, I'm saying what I'm saying because if the right people die, these trials will become impossible.

Fujiko: Ouch...

Monty: I just think it would benefit you to do some mental cardio, and this is that.

Fujiko: Okay.

Monty: Alright.

(We stopped talking for a while. Monty stood up from the cheap stools in the art room and left.)

Fujiko: (I think it's about time the party started. I'll go up to the cafeteria.)

(On the way upstairs, I noted that the entire seventh floor looked like it had been completely transformed. There were lights on strings, poster board in nice colors had been cut in cute shapes and glued to walls. The floor was decorated with a checkerboard pattern. In the cafeteria, somehow Amber and Harold had managed to dim the lights and bring a disco ball in the center of the room. The large table had been moved somewhere and there were bead curtains over the stairway to the roof. In the corner, there was a table stacked impossibly high with a four tier cake, a slew of differently flavored pastries, a chicken roast, several canisters of fruit punch, a piñata and thirteen parfaits with cookie straws. On another table, there was a whole vegan/vegetarian menu with a tower of vegetable related foods, a cheese board with different chocolates and nuts and dried fruit, there were different bottles of dressings and types of salads. Amber even had poor Yukio and Hajime put out some croutons. There were colorful banners hanging from the ceiling that spoke words of encouragement and love, and from every corner, there were streamers.)

Fujiko: Wow, Amber! You, Harold, Yukio and Hajime really went all out here! Especially with that huge cake!

Amber: I wouldn't have it any other way!

Fujiko: How are Yukio and Hajime?

Amber: Oh, uh.. they're in bed.

Fujiko: Tired?

Amber: Pain.

Fujiko: Oh.

Amber: Yeah...

(I walked somewhere else.)

Fujiko: Hey! Nico, you came!

Nico: Why wouldn't I? This party was made for me, right?

Fujiko: Well, yeah, but you haven't been at any of the meetings since yesterday, so I thought you just didn't like us anymore.

Nico: What? No way! I love everyone here, It's just that, well...

Nico: I have to go.

(She left. I glanced at Anderson, who shook his head and jotted something in his notebook.)

(Looking around the residents of the party, I noticed nine others than myself,Nico had left and the twins were in their rooms from the exhaustion of cooking so much. Monty also appeared to be counting something and then she nodded and went outside to the roof. I shrugged, deciding that I would follow her after a while. I stopped trying to take note of everyone who was there.)

(I sat for a while, mingling and trying out some of the divine food that Yukio and Hajime had made. When it dawned on me that I hadn't gone to talk to Monty yet.)

*BANG*

Fujiko: Oh no. What was that?!

Fujiko: Everyone calm down! I'll go look at it!

(I ran up the stairs two steps at a time, almost tripping over my own legs ten times.)

(On the roof... Amber sat, horrified. She looked like she had just jumped back from the ledge.)

Amber: The... oh my god! Fujiko, don't look! I'm so sorry!

Fujiko: Amber?

Amber: *sobs*

Fujiko: God damnit Amber! WHAT DID YOU DO?!

Amber: No! No don't look!

Fujiko: I'm going!

(Over the ledge, I saw exactly what Amber didn't want me to see.)

Amber: I'm so sorry...!

{We see Fujiko's face as the camera falls down the building. The camera, halfway down the building, turns around to reveal the dead body of Monty, sitting on top of an exploded party popper, confetti and blood are sprayed all over the sidewalk. The camera finishes "falling" all the way down the building and lands right in front of Monty's face, on the camera's side.}

{Cg, end}

Fujiko: (It's her. My best friend. She's dead.)

Fujiko: Monty GODDAM BLANC! WHAT DID YOU DO, AMBER?!

(Amber was crying fully now, she had melted into a pathetic ball of jello and nosebleed on the ground.)

Amber: I-I-I was just trying to console her!

Harold: What... what is uh... Fujiko?! What the hell are you doing?!

Fujiko: Have fun "Harry"! You're girlfriend just killed my best friend.

Amber: It's...

(Amber's face turned sour.)

Amber: It's not true!

Harold: Why are you accusing *my* friend!?

(Soon, everyone, even Yumi came up onto the roof. )

Nico: What happened here?!

Fujiko: Look over the edge... I dare you.

Nico: Fujiko? What's wrong?

Fujiko: Just do It. You'll see why I'm mad.

(Nico looked. And then she immediately looked away.)

Nico: Yep. It checks out...

Nico: Monty Blanc, the Ultimate Profiler has passed.

**Chapter one: The High School Inmates' Last Wish- Deadly Life**

**End**

**Surviving students: 12**

**Nico Antei—XSatoshi KetaX**

**Fujiko Arakawa—Anderson Wright**

**XNarumi MoriX—Harold Ascott**

**Amber Smith—Hiro Nashio**

**Ryoko Hikari—Sotaro Shishido**

**Yumi Konno—Shinji Osaki **

**XMioAozoraX—Hajime Nonaka**

**XMonty BlancX—Yukio Nonaka**


	14. Oh how the Mighty have Fallen— 6

**Part Six**

Fujiko: Tell us the truth, Amber. Why did you do it?!

Amber: I...

Harold: Leave her the hell alone!

Nico: Everyone calm down!

Nico: Fujiko! Why are you accusing Amber?

Fujiko: You saw what happened, Nico. Amber was here first, Amber's PARTY POPPERS were under Monty! Hell! We even heard that telltale loud bang! And now look! She's a stuttery mess because she murdered Monty!

(Nico grabbed me by the shoulders. I didn't care, I was bitter that my only and best friend here was dead.)

Fujiko: *Now* you decide to be a leader?

Nico: Fujiko! Stop being a crazy! You're letting Monokatachi win.

Fujiko: Really? REALLY?! Because it seems like you're the ones who are letting this treacherous bitch get away with murder!

Nico: Oh, Fujiko, we can't just accuse her. You need to get a hold of your emotions so that we can make a good decision! Okay?

Fujiko: ...

Fujiko: Fine. We'll do it your way. I'll investigate, I'll play along! But if you fail... We'll do things *my* way.

Nico: Fine! Let's go, though.

(We stood around investigating, a lot was found, but It was jumbled and hard for my grieving brain to process...)

Evidence:

Amber's party:

amber had everyone craft a party for nico, as an apology. The Party took place at night and had food, noisemakers, decorations, and music.

Noisemakers:

at the party, amber used a special kind of noise maker that sounds incredibly loud. Any loud bang can be mistaken for it.

Party roles:

every role at the party was fulfilled by at least one person. The people on cooking duty were Yukio and hajime. The people who were in charge of party shopping and decorations were amber and henry, and the person who was in charge of guard duty was Anderson.

Anderson's notes:

Anderson took note of several people leaving the party. He saw yumi leave suddenly, he saw nico leave angrily, he saw monty sulk onto the roof and he saw amber follow her.

Poison bottle plastic wrap:

Anderson found that In between yumi's mattress and box springs, we found the plastic wrap for a bottle of poisonous pills from the party store. He never told us, because he thought it stupid and useless.

Headache medicine:

On yumi's nightstand is a bottle of headache medicine and a note from shinji, apologizing for his behavior and proclaiming that this is for her headache.

Body discovery announcement confusion:

Fujiko saw monty and thinks Amber pushed monty off the roof. The only problem is, the body discovery played after only fujiko saw the supposed killer. So there are at most two other people who lied about where they were and saw the body.

The locked room motive:

Monokatachi's motive this time around was to select a random student in secret and open up a mysterious room for them. It is implied that inside that room is a weapon to use for murder.

Smashed plastic bit:

on the floor of yumi's room lay a single shard of white plastic. Nobody knows where it came from.

Single pill:

on the floor of yumi's room, lay a single headache pill.

Nico's rudeness:

Nico refused to Allow anyone into her room during the investigation.

Cause of death discrepancy:

Monty definitely fell down, that's for sure, but she also had A fairly severe wound. Or at least that's what monokatachi said. He won't let us turn her body over to check out her other wounds.

Yumi's room:

The whole place seems amiss. There are a few other pieces of evidence that suggest that someone had a scheme in here.

Fujiko: That seems like all the evidence we need.

Nico: Okay.

(Nico had been fairly rough on top of the roof, but she had softened considerably once the investigation.)

Nico: Hey... Fujiko?

Fujiko: What's up?

Nico: I'm sorry... for everything I've put you all through this week, for your friend, Monty. Fujiko, I'm just sorry that the universe has been putting you down lately.

Fujiko: I...

(It was only then that I realized that I had been being Inconsiderate with my bitterness...)

Monokatachi: Alright everybody! It's about time we had our second trial!

Monokatachi: Please make your way to the cafeteria for the trial!

Fujiko: Well, I guess it's time we confront the real killer...

Amber: So... I'm off the hook?

Nico: If you're innocent.

Amber: But I *am* innocent!

Anderson: Only time can tell that.

(Anderson opened the door brusquely. )

Monokatachi: Oh hello, students! There are so much less of you...

Ryoko: Like, shut up! We've got another traitor among us, do you really think we need you here talking as well?!

Hiro: You're only encouraging him...

Monokatachi: Hah! Well it's not my fault that two of your original group have already succumbed to despair!

Nico: Keep looking straight ahead everyone, we don't need another Satoshi.

Monokatachi: How mean! Well I guess I'll have to just start the start the trial then!

{Monokatachi presses a little button, and the entire room transforms, panel by panel, into a large, tall, black, cylindrical room. Crescent moon shapes pop out of the walls and in front of them waterfalls cascade into a little pool at the bottom. The floor is pooled in a shallow lake of water, and there is another, higher platform which keeps the student's feet dry when they stand at their podiums. As the final touches are being made, Little picture frames with Satoshi, Monty, Narumi and Mio's faces rise out of their assigned podiums. }

Hiro: Are those Picture frames really appropriate?

Monokatachi: What? Oh those? 'Course they are!

All: ...

Ryoko: ... Because?

Nico: We're not exactly enjoying just taking your word for it.

Monokatachi: Ugh! *Because* It's a nice little reminder of all your failures!

Monokatachi: Maybe you could've ... say gone up to the roof when you were supposed to.

Fujiko: Urk!

Nico: What does he mean by that...?

Fujiko: Okay, so I got a note that was supposedly from Monty today... It was asking me to meet her on the roof...

Anderson: You what?

Fujiko: Here, I still have it.

Anderson: This ties you to the murder, Fujiko...

(I could feel Amber beaming beside me.)

Amber: What was that, Fujiko? About Monty being your best friend?

Fujiko: Hey, listen! Just because I'm related to the murder of... Monty, that doesn't mean I *did* it!

Sotaro: Yeah, But it sorta makes you ultra suspicious...

Yumi: Huh. That's sorta fucked up, even for you, Fujiko.

Fujiko: E-even for me?! What's that supposed to- *sigh* listen, everyone! We still have a mountain of evidence that hasn't been looked over!

Harold: Y-you tried to uhm... expose Amber without any um... "evidence"

Fujiko: Can you blame me?! She literally yelled at me to not look at the crime scene!

Amber: You can't prove that.

Fujiko: See?! Even now she's lying about trivial things!

Yukio: Personally, I am all for looking over the evidence we have. It's not like we have any other choice, actually.

Hiro: I Agree. It may seem like Fujiko is suspicious, but we've not even been over the large list of things that may very well prove her innocent.

Ryoko: Alright! So, what's the first like, topic of discussion?

Harold: Well... o-obviously the um... the... party roles were important, right?

Sotaro: I guess you're right. Amber's whole party seems to be the center point of this case, especially since Monty was on top of an exploded one when she hit the ground, AND how she died during the party...

Amber: W-well that doesn't necessarily make *me* suspicious... right?

Hiro: Nobody even accused you, Amber.

Amber: Pshhhh! I knew that!

Harold: ...

Fujiko: Maybe we'll get some info from talking over the party roles?

Fujiko: (I know we can do this! Monty may be gone, but we have to power through for her!)

Fujiko: (We can do this just like we did last time, just one inconsistency at a time!)

[NONSTOP DEBATE: START!]

Yumi: So everyone had roles, yeah? Amber and Nico shopped or whatever, Yukio cooked, and Anderson was the alibi ticket booth bitch.

Amber: Those weren't very kind words, Yumi.

Yumi: But I'm right! Shinji, back me up here!

Shinji: I...

Shinji: I agree with miss Yumi!

Hiro: M-miss Yumi?!

Ryoko: What's this bitch, like, doing to you?!

Yukio: No matter, this is no time to discuss such trivial matters.

Hajime: I am compelled to agree, we only have so much time before this all implodes...

Amber: OOH! I know! What if the killer is one of the party guests? They had no role in the party! It would've been easier to sneak away...

Nico: That... makes a fair amount of sense actually!

Nico: So all we need to do is look over all the people who left the party!

Ryoko: That's like, your cue, Anderson!

Ryoko: *snort* Hehe... acting joke.

Anderson: All the people who left were... Nico, Monty, Yumi and Amber!

Fujiko: So... the killer is one of those people...?

Fujiko: Is that really true?

Fujiko: (I know I can find the inconsistency in there! It's right on the tip of my tongue...)

Fujiko: ( For your sake, Monty, I'll do this!)

[NONSTOP DEBATE: END!]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Answer: Party Roles Yumi: So everyone had roles, yeah? Amber and Nico shopped or whatever, Yukio cooked, and Anderson was the alibi ticket booth bitch.

Fujiko: No, That's wrong!

Yumi: M-me?! How dare you!

Fujiko: Did you even bother to memorize the list of people's roles?

Yumi: Kinda, why?

Fujiko: Nevermind, I made a chart with a list of people's roles on it, here everyone look.

YUKIO AND HAJIMECOOKING

AMBER AND HAROLDPLANNING, SHOPPING, DECORATING

ANDERSONGUARD DUTY

Nico: This all checks out, actually. Very astute observations, Fujiko!

Fujiko: Thanks!

Yumi: How does this matter?

Fujiko: It matters a lot, actually! Yukio and Hajime couldn't make it to the party since they were exhausted, and obviously, they can act as an alibi for each other!

Fujiko: Secondly, you said Nico went shopping with Amber, But that's false as well! Harold was on duty with Amber!

Yumi: Big whoop! I got fifty percent correct, didn't I?

Amber: Fun fact!

(Her face turned sour again.)

Amber: Fifty percent equals an F.

Yumi: H-Hey! We're not even in regular school, so why does it matter?

Amber: It doesn't! For now...

Fujiko: (Jeez, she's really scary when she wants to be..)

Fujiko: Anyway, I really think we all should commit this chart to memory, just to avoid any misnomers like this in the future.

Sotaro: I'll say...

Anderson: Don't even start, Sotaro, You were wrong ninety percent of the time last trial!

Sotaro: Oww, that hurt...

Nico: Well, there's one mystery solved. Maybe we should continue onto the cause of death?

Anderson: I agree. Monokatachi may not have allowed us to examen the body as closely as we would have liked to, but I did carry a notes section about what we could find out.

Hiro: *Sigh* What a wonder, just a man in his element...

Ryoko: Don't hurt yourself, Hiro!

Hiro: Huh!

(Hiro jumped at the sound of Ryoko's light ribbing, like he had been awakened from a trance.)

Anderson: Aaaaaanyway... I think our next discussion should Involve the cause of death.

Fujiko: (Two of these in a row, hm?)

Fujiko: (Well, as long as I stay determined, It should be no Insurmountable task! Just one conclusion at a time!)

[NONSTOP DEBATE: START!]

Amber: Well... Monty obviously fell off the roof, right..?

Amber: What if she was stabbed somehow by the noise maker she fell on? That would explain the loud bang and the blood.

Nico: There's noting but loose plastic, confetti and pressure used in those poppers, Amber! How could she have been stabbed?

Nico: It seems like the blood is simply a side effect of the fall.

Anderson: I concur! She *did* fall on a rough surface...

Hiro:We don't really have enough Info to decide either way...

Yumi: How Ridicu-

Yumi: Actually, You're correct. Sorry...

Fujiko: (I... have a feeling that someone said something correct! Maybe it adds to what we already know!)

Fujiko: ( I know that somewhere, among the chaos, someone said something of value!)

[NONSTOP DEBATE: END!]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Answer: Hiro: We don't really have enough Info to decide either way... Cause of death discrepancy.

Fujiko: I concur!

Hiro: What? I was kinda just spouting random things, to be honest...

Fujiko: Well, you got lucky, Hiro! If we had stayed on this topic of conversation for long, we would have been committed suicide!

Amber: I mean, I get that it was pointless, but that's a little harsh, Fujiko!

Fujiko: What do you want? Harsh but true or dangerously sweetened?

Amber: Okay, that's... a way to put it.

Anderson: Are you seriously proposing that we move on *again* ?

Fujiko: yes, actually! I am!

Anderson: Good... because I have just the suspect!

Shinji: *Gulp* w-who?

{We see Anderson smiling devilishly and pointing across the room dramatically.}

Anderson: HER!

TO BE CONTINUED...


	15. Oh how the Mighty have Fallen—7

**Part Seven**

Anderson: The killer, as much as I hate to say it, is Nico!

Nico: W-what?! Anderson! W-where's this coming from?!

Anderson: It's simple.

Ryoko: Like, this is not simple! Hoe are you going to just accuse someone like NICO of murder?

Hiro: I... I can't help but agree, Anderson. You may be the ultimate attorney, but you can't just say something like that without any evidence!

Anderson: Well, that's what I'm getting to!

Anderson: Out of all the people who left the party, Nico, Yumi, and Monty are the ones who had NO role in the party whatsoever! Seeing as Monty is the Victim in this case and Yumi is more useless than Mio was at killing-

Yumi: Hey, fucker!

Anderson: Also, the strongest evidence against Nico is the way she acted during the investigation! She wouldn't let anyone into her room.

Nico: What? A girl isn't allowed any personal privacy?!

Nico: Jesus christ, what's next, you're all gonna have Hajime start reading people's minds?!

Fujiko: Nico...

Nico: You know what, Fujiko? I want you to answer some of MY questions! How 'bout that?

Fujiko: Is this the real you, Nico? Like Mio changed, you have to as well?

Nico: Well? Don't you wanna know what my questions are?!

Fujiko: ...

Fujiko: Fine.

Nico: Alright.

[LOGIC DIVE: START!]

Q: why Is Nico suspicious?

A-because she is making me answer all these questions.

B-because she hid her room from the investigation.

C-because she is the killer.

Q: why do you think that she hid her room from the investigation?

A-because she doesn't want anyone to know what she's hiding in there.

B-because she has An embarrassing secret in there

C- because she is secretly evil and wants everyone to be uncomfortable.

Q: therefore, why is Nico acting strange?

A- because she has no friends.

B- because she is losing track of every case detail.

C-because she is being rightfully suspected.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Answers:

1-B

2-A

3-C

Fujiko: I know the answers!

Fujiko: Nico, you were utterly suspicious during the investigation! You stuttered, you slammed the door too your room, you were a wreck! Obviously, You hid something in there!

Nico: I-I...

(Nico sniffled and hung her head. Suddenly, she produced a plush doll from an anime behind her.)

Nico: My room is entirely covered with anime merch...

Sotaro: WHAAAAAAAT?! Nico?! Anime?!

Sotaro: This changes nothing.

Ryoko: Waitwaitwait, you potentially risked ALL of our lives so that we wouldn't find out about your like, crush on an anime yaoi bait?!

Nico: I... yes. I knew it was shameful, and I thought that you would all think less of me because of my obsession...

Anderson: If only it was true! If only...

Yumi: Whaddaya mean, fucker?

Anderson: I'm just adding my opinion is all.

Anderson: Hah! Oh who am I kidding?

Anderson: I'm saying Nico's testimony is purely fictional.

Hiro: What, ya don't believe her?

Anderson: No, well yes. I hate to say it, Miss Antei, but if that were true, explain why you left early from Amber's party.

Anderson: Oh, and Nico?

Nico: ... * Gulp *

Anderson: "Because I felt like it" isn't an excuse.

Nico: Okay, w-well...!

[NONSTOP DEBATE: START!]

Anderson: What did you do, Nico?!

Nico: I...!

Nico: Stop accusing me for no reason! It's highly offensive!

Nico: I only went to my room last night and that's the truth!

Yumi: A likely story!

Sotaro: Maybe... Nico met up with the real killer to conspire against Monty!

Amber: I think that's true!

Amber: I mean, maybe they had nefarious ideas that they wanted to execute!

Monokatachi: Hah! I like that pun you did, Amber! Puhu... "execute"!

Amber: Gah! That's not what I meant!

Anderson: Then elaborate! Our lives are on the line!

Anderson: Nico is hiding something. If she's not the killer, she at least is heavily involved with the murder!

Anderson: Heh, you all may not know this, but I used to specialize in the trials of deceased victims! I wouldn't just stop at "not guilty", no, I always find out the killer's Identity as well! Even if it's not my place to!

Nico: Wow. How much of a peach is this guy in his trials?

Anderson: That's not what this is about.

Fujiko: (I know that I heard a contradiction in that snippet back there...)

Fujiko: (I know that it exists!)

[NONSTOP DEBATE: END!]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Answer: Nico's rudeness "Nico: I only went to my room last night and that's the truth!"

Fujiko: No! That's wrong!

Fujiko: That's not true, Nico!

Nico: What?! What are you talking about?!

Nico: Everything *I* say is true! I'm the leader after all!

Fujiko: You weren't In your room last night! You left the party last night, you're infinitely suspicious!

Nico: What about Amber?! You even said she was suspicious! Make her explain!

Amber: Well.. I've been thinking about it, and yes it seems like I did it.

Fujiko: What.

Amber: But when she heard I heard a loud bang! A bang that could be heard through walls! Those party poppers may be loud, but you can't hear them through at least twelve walls and SEVEN STORIES UP!

Nico: Yeah, but you pushed her! And you even admitted it!

Ryoko: Shouldn't this be a bigger deal?

Hiro: Yeah, but it's not. Besides, Amber'll never kill. That much I guarantee!

Fujiko: Stop it, Nico.

Nico: Wh-wh-wh!

Nico: Heh! Fine then, please be a little more specific about what you think I did, Fujiko?

Fujiko: What?

Nico: Oh, you're not so fast now, huh, FUJIKO!

Fujiko: God damnit! There's no way to prove what you did yet!

Anderson: How about this, Fujiko and Nico?

Both Nico and Fujiko: What is it?

Anderson: Nico, you have to spill your complete testimony of the party. Fujiko will, with evidence, prove the things you say wrong.

Nico: But-

Anderson: If you have nothing to hide, you'll be fine, right "pal"?

Nico: Heh! R-right!

[POINT-BLANK PANIC: START!]

Nico: I was feeling ill from the vegan platter at the party!

Nico: So... I went into my room to use the restroom!

Nico: Sure, I have no alibi! But but but...! I NEVER ever ever left my room!

Nico: So, what's wrong with that, huh?!

[POINT-BLANK PANIC: ON HOLD]

Fujiko: I know the answers...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fujiko: I know!

Fujiko: Nico, If you never went out of your room, then who broke into Yumi's room and left those things? Shinji already said that he hadn't grabbed the pills yet, or even wrote that note!

Fujiko: Either way, Nico, you've got some 'splainin to do!

[POINT-BLANK PANIC: RESUME!]

Nico: What?!

Nico: Obviously I think someone else broke into that room!

Nico: I mean, what do you think I even did in there, huh, Fujiko?! Explain that!

[POINT-BLANK PANIC: ON HOLD]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fujiko: Really, Nico?!

Fujiko: I think you tried to poison Yumi!

Fujiko: You weren't in the room when Yumi said all that about getting " high off her balls", but you still could've heard about it!

[FLASHBACK]

Yumi: Shinji, you need to get those headache pills from the party supplies store today.

Sotaro: Wait, they have headache pills In the PARTY store?!

Yumi: Well, they're pretty fuckin' strong pills, so it's not hard to have a good time with somma them badboys!

Yumi: Besides, There's noting better than getting high off my balls when everyone hates me!

Ryoko: Like, you really should moderate your use of those, Besides, you already always, like, act like you're high anyway!

Yumi: Ech!

[FLASHBACK: END]

Fujiko: You replaced the labels from the poison and the painkillers, and you forged that note from "Shinji" !

[POINT-BLANK PANIC: RESUME!]

Nico: That's so stupid!

Nico: HOW UTTERLY IDIOTIC!

Nico: Be... BESIDES! Yumi was already in her room by the time I went to my room!

Nico: Yeah.. that's right! I'm freakin innocent!

Nico: "splain" that, Fujiko!

[FINAL PIECE!]

Fujiko: No, you're not telling the truth, are you Nico?

Fujiko: And I can prove it!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fujiko: Anderson told us during the investigation that Yumi went to her room AFTER you!

[POINT-BLANK SHOOT!]

Nico: AUGHHHH! Fine!

Nico: I... I was going to kill- no. I was going to do worse...

Nico: I was going to trick Yumi into killing herself, I wouldn't be guilty, And we all could... Be alright again...

Yukio: You're a monster.

Hajime: That is to say-

Yukio: No. It's not to say anything. Nico, You disgust me!

Hajime: Oh, alright, brother! I suppose you don't need me.

Yukio: I don't. I want to speak without you stepping on my toes, please.

Hajime: Harumph!

Ryoko: So that's it? Nico's the killer?

Hiro: Well, she would be, if her plan actually worked!

Harold: S-s-see, Fujiko? Amber's Innocent!

Fujiko: I'm sorry, Amber, I just-

Amber: No, Don't be! You're alright.

Amber: I want to apologize for lying. I was scared that you'd all suspect me, so I lied, and that was wrong of me.

Harold: Like you could um... do anything wrong...

Amber: Huh?

Harold: O-oh, nothing!

Yumi: How disgusting! We're all just going to Ignore that she— that HAG almost killed me?!

Yumi: As if her and that gross skin graft could touch my master rack!

Shinji: Why would they want to defend you...

Yumi: What was that, DEAREST?

Shinji: Ope! Nuh-Nothing?

Sotaro: Talk about home invasion!

Ryoko: Is that necessary?

Sotaro: Why not?

Anderson: I'd like to get back on topic, If we please?

Anderson: We're acting like a group of kindergarteners after class ends.

Ryoko: Like, ha-harsh!

Hiro: What?

Ryoko: It's a pun!

Hiro: Honey, no. That's called word puke.

Shinji: Wait... If Amber's innocent... and Nico's innocent- well, almost. Then who's the killer?

Nico: We can't really say if Amber's the killer, can we?

Fujiko: Actually, I had a realization, shortly before the party.

Anderson: If it is what I think it was, then you're on the correct path.

Fujiko: Anyway, earlier, I realized that Yumi's room is just high enough so that if you entered, you would have to be at the window in order to see the ground!

Yukio: I'd hate to step on your toes, but what do you mean, Fujiko?

Fujiko: Well, we all saw Yumi's room, correct? And we all saw that the dresser is on the side of Yumi's bed closest to the door! Which means, that where Nico was sitting, she would have only seen Monty out of the corner of her eye... When she fell!

Ryoko: I still, like don't get it! Clue me In, guys?

Fujiko: It means, that Nico saw the body! And with the fact that the body discovery only plays when three people see the body... and how it only played right after I saw Monty's body on the ground...

Hiro: Oh my... that means..

Fujiko: That's right! What I meant to say was...!

TO BE CONTINUED...


	16. Oh how the Mighty have Fallen—End

**Part Eight **

Fujiko: That's right!

Fujiko: Monty was dead before she even hit the ground!

Ryoko: Wait... if Nico can't be the killer... and Yumi...?

Yumi: It's out of the question!

Fujiko: Yumi?

Yumi: You've all got no idea who you're even talking to!

Yumi: I can't believe you would all seriously suspect me!

Ryoko: Uh-oh, guys... she's like, starting to do the thing Mio did...

Anderson: They always do! That's why this is my favorite hobby...

Nico: You... like these?!

Anderson: Uh, yeah? This was my job before the killing game, too.

Amber: Honestly, it may be strange, but I get it.

Yumi: Wow. I'm even neglected in my "big breakdown".

Hiro: She's kinda right! Even if things seem set in stone, we all thought Nico was the killer. Yumi might be telling the truth!

Yumi: That's more like it!

Yumi: So here's my side of the story!

Yumi: First, I was given the secret motive weapon by... someone special. I never *used* It! But I did have it. And that's where I was when Monty died!

Fujiko: So you're telling us that you got a weapon, you left the group for no reason, AND you want us to believe that you having a weapon is going to clear you're name from killing Monty?

Yumi: Grrgh!

Anderson: What, by the way, was the weapon, Monokatachi?

Monokatachi: Well, since you asked SO nicely! The weapon was this here vintage pistol!

(Monokatachi produced a pistol from his innards and slipped it back inside once we were done looking.)

Hajime: So Yumi *is* capable of killing Monty! Since she has a ranged weapon.

Yumi: Wait! What about the exploded party popper?

Amber: I've had enough of this! Those party poppers are loud, yeah! When they're DRY!

Amber: It rained on that popper! When Monty hit the ground she must've just landed on it hard enough to make it pop, but not loudly by any means!

Shinji: So... more like a "splish" noise?

Amber: Exactly!

Yumi: Why aren't you defending me, Shinji?!

Shinji: Because I don't love you!

Yumi: Wha... WHAAAAT?!

Yumi: You'd better get down on your knees and start begging if you want to be forgiven for this!

Shinji: Do you want me to spell it out for you?

Shinji: I-D-O-N-O-T-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U

Yumi: What's with this sudden outburst?! Go back to being the way you were!

Shinji: No... Everyone here has tried for so long to show me that what we have isn't love. It's loathe.

Shinji: And I hated every minute of it.

Yumi: No... everyone here thinks I did it.. now my dog Shinji won't even back me up...?!

Yumi: Kehahahah...

Yumi: Owaaaaaahahahahaha! You're all so stupid!

Ryoko: Now she's definitely doing what Mio did...

Hiro: *sigh* So predictable.

Yumi: Especially you, Fujiko! I'm not going down unless you prove every argument you have against me!

Fujiko: Alright, Yumi! If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!

[ARGUMENT ARMAMENT: START!]

{We see Yumi in the center of a kitchen-like corridor. She is wearing a silky dress that resembles a royal chef's coat. Atop her much longer hair is a chef's hat that's shaped like a crown. Yumi is smiling, sitting atop a bag of icing.}

Yumi: No way!

Yumi: You've got 'lying' hard baked into your expression!

Yumi: YAHAHA! What? You don't want a badass bench like me around anymore?!

Yumi: GAH! THIS IS ALL SHINJI'S FAULT!

Yumi: I JUST WANTED ONE DAY AWAY FFROM THAT CHEATING LIAR!

yumi: GAH! THIS IS ALL SHINJI'S FAULT!

yumi: G-Gyaaaaaaaaah!

[ADVANCE!]

YUMI:NO! stop! You're getting too close for comfort!

Yumi: I-I'm not the killer!

Yumi: I should have known that all you unreliable bastards would try to off me as soon as possible!

Yumi: I-I'm not the killer!

Yumi: Fujiko, look at me! Do I look like I could kill?

Yumi: who do you think I am?!

Yumi: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! This hurts me!

[ADVANCE]

Yumi: I see how it is...

Yumi: you all hate me...

Yumi: well MESSAGE RECEIVED!

Yumi: I see how it is...!

Yumi: you all just can't stand the thought of me being near you!

Yumi: ... Is the guilt working yet...?

Yumi:...

Yumi: FINE THEN! What proof do you have that I killed monty?

(N) you

(E) pistol

(S) used

(W) the

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

North south west east

Yumi: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAH~

BREAK!

Yumi: You... FUJIKO!

Yumi: You took everything from me! You stole my boyfriend! You turned everyone against me!

Fujiko: You did it to yourself, Yumi.

Shinji: Yumi, when we met, I thought you were perfect. But you just proved me incorrect.

Yumi: Sh..! Shut up! All of you!

Hajime: Two evil demons revealed in one trial. Well, I suppose that it's time to exercise the biggest one!

Ryoko: Y... Yukio...?

Hajime: Nothing is wrong, it is simply time to cleanse the earth of scum that I deem unworthy of living.

(Creepy...)

Yumi: ghrrrrrrr... FINE! I did it! I got that pistol from the motive, I saw her falling and I got scared! If she saw me with the gun, my chances of survival were extremely low! If she even managed to survive the fall, I'd be in big shit!

Fujiko: How... could you?!

Yumi: Easily! You just turn off the safety and pull the trigger!

Harold: W-why is she so, um... why is Yumi so calm about this...?

Amber: I'm not sure, Harry... we'll just have to vote for her and see.

Monokatachi: Do I hear a vote coming on? Awesome! I've been waiting for this part all week!

Nico: Just get it over with...

Monokatachi: Alrighty then! Let's see the votes!

All: ...

Monokatachi: It looks like ... It's a unanimous vote! Even poor ol' Yumi voted herself as the killer! Is it noble or devious...?

Yumi: Hah! Like this execution will even happen!

Ryoko: ... Why do you say that...?

Hiro: What's with that ominous smile...?

Yumi: Hah! That's easy!

[FLASHBACK]

{We see Yumi conversing with a heavily armed person wearing a white robe and a gas mask. They are holding out a key and bowing theatrically while Yumi is taken aback.}

Yumi: What... what is this?! Who the fuck are you?!

Masked person: Well, my dear, I can only answer one of those questions! Ahahahahaha!

Yumi: Seriously, this isn't funny! Yukio? Ryoko? I can't tell who you are!

Masked person: Ooohooohoo! Darling, I am not obligated to reveal anything save for the fact that I am one of the captives here.

Yumi: Oh my god, Sotaro? Are you seriously trying to scare me this early before Amber's party?! I'm trying to get ready!

Masked person: Ahaha! Yes, darling. I will try to be respectful of your time here!

Masked person: See, I was sent by my superiors to facilitate a murder similar to last week, and I thought it would be entertaining If you were the killer!

Yumi: No way! I don't even have a motive!

Masked person: I thought you'd say that! That's why I had Monokatachi give me this key! If you unlock the door this is for, you'll see a gun. Shoot someone and you get to escape!

Yumi: And if i'm found out?

Masked person: You have my word that you will never come to harm, miss Yumi Konno!

Masked person: Besides, nobody here truly understands your expertise! Even if they're ultimates, nobody's gonna care about a bunch of tasteless assholes, now would they?

Yumi: That's... a pretty good point, creepy tall thing in my room!

Masked person: I knew you'd come to your senses! Au revoir, mon ami!

Yumi: Hold on, was that french?! Hey masked thing, I know who you...!

(The masked person had disappeared through Yumi's window, which is now open.)

Yumi: ...Are.

[FLASHBACK: END]

Yumi: And that's happened! That's how I got the gun!

Nico: So, she's not gonna be executed?!

Amber: That's good, right? That means that nobody else is gonna have to die here!

Monokatachi: Hah.

Monokatachi: Ahah!

Monokatachi: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Monokatachi: How cute!

Yukio: Whatever do you mean?

Monokatachi: It's just funny how the little brat thinks she'll survive even after she was caught!

Yumi: This is a joke, right?

Yumi: Whoever in this room told me about the gun needs to make this stop...!

Monokatachi: Yumi, I'm afraid you've been bamboozled!

Yumi: N-no..!

Monokatachi: Yep! It's time for the execution of YUMIIII KONNOOOOOOOO!

Yumi: Someone... SOMEONE HELP MEEEE!

{Web of lies: Yumi Konno the ultimate Pastry Chef.}

{We see Yumi grabbed by one of Monokatachi's tendrils. He pulls her inside of him, where she is transported to a bleak kitchen.}

{Yumi gets a ticket from the dining room that reads "COOK!" She is about to toss it, but she is bitten by a red-eyed rat. Nervously, Yumi begins to pull out materials for cooking. Just as she is about to use a rolling pin, one of the rats crawls up her leg, biting her until she drops the pin. Yumi obeys the rat, for fear of being eaten. She can be seen from the reflections and shadows of pots and pans as she uses her fists to try and roll out the dough.}

{Slightly too late, Yumi realizes that the flower package actually contains spider eggs. As she sees the fake label peel off, several hundred, decently sized spiders burst out of the dough onto her hands. They begin to crawl all over her, spinning webs around her hands and biting her until she falls to the ground, paralyzed by both fear and the spiders' poison.}

{ As rats and spiders come crawling out of every crevice of the kitchen, Yumi is covered in a jittery black blanket. When it clears, we can see a mummified Yumi, stomach infested by rats and blood.}

{The camera pans closer to what would be her face, now only populated by webbing and a hand-sized black widow spider. The spider raises it's fangs and chomps down just as the camera cuts to black.}

Monokatachi: So, who's glad that she's gone?

Shinji: N-No... not even Yumi...

Shinji: Not even Yumi deserved that!

Monokatachi: Hah! Don't you think That traitor and I don't know that? We'll be doing this long after today, kids!

Monokatachi: Things never change. They never will! Can you believe that?

Monokatachi: If people fight, they always will! Nobody changes and companies are the same.

Fujiko: Wait, did he just say...

Monokatachi: Yep, sure! You should've known that not just one shapeshifting imp and a teenage impersonator could run a whole killing game! I mean, look at you all! There are at least three different continents represented in both the living and dead of you! Do you think anyone has the resources to do that alone?!

Nico: It's gotta be a trap! We saw the outside world three weeks ago! That didn't look like a dystopian wasteland!

Monokatachi: Who said that this killing game wasn't more subtly hidden than you thought?

(After that remark, Monokatachi shoo'd us out of his courtroom. Each of us had at least forty different questions running through our brains, but perhaps the biggest one...)

(what are our classmates hiding...?!)

**Chapter Two: Oh how the Mighty have Fallen- Deadly Life**

**End**

**Surviving students: 11**

**Nico Antei—XSatoshi KetaX**

**Fujiko Arakawa—Anderson Wright**

**XNarumi MoriX—Harold Ascott**

**Amber Smith—Hiro Nashio**

**Ryoko Hikari—Sotaro Shishido**

**XYumi KonnoX—Shinji Osaki **

**XMioAozoraX—Hajime Nonaka**

**XMonty BlancX—Yukio Nonaka**


	17. Breaking Poison Bonds of Passion 1

**Part One **

?: You're here now, Fujiko...

Fujiko: (W... what? Who's there...?)

?: Now...

?: Wake up.

{Fujiko opens her eyes.}

{We see Fujiko from behind, standing in front of the five currently dead students. Each of them looks utterly upset by Fujiko's presence.}

Monty: You're late.

Fujiko: M-Monty?! You're alive!

Monty: Due to no assistance on your part. So please, don't think we're on good terms, Fujiko.

Fujiko: Wh-Wha...?! Monty, What's wrong?

(Mio spoke up, sobbing.)

Mio: *Sniff* It's because of you, Fujiko! Because of your vote, *I* had to die!

Yumi: You don't getta steal all the spotlight, princess!

Mio: Hey!

Yumi: Fujiko, you're the one who got on everyone's back about me being the killer! If it weren't for you, Id've waltzed on outta here in an instant!

Fujiko: It... It was either you or us, Yumi!

Fujiko: Can you really blame me for voting you two as the killer...?!

Narumi: You know what, Fujiko? I knew I couldn't trust you to keep us alive! Not one bit!

Fujiko: What?! How... how was I supposed to know any of this?!

Satoshi: You weren't! You, Fujiko, are the greatest specimen!

Satoshi: You're dumb, You're unobservant...!

Satoshi: But most of all, You're a bad friend.

Fujiko: W-what...? Why are you all saying these things!

Monty: Even IF you're not guilty for their deaths, you've got no excuse when it comes to me!

Fujiko: Wh-

Monty: Fujiko, I GAVE you a note, I warned you that I needed help, but you didn't listen...

(I couldn't help but cry after hearing Monty say that, it was all true, in a morbid way.)

(*I* had a part in most of these peoples' deaths...)

Fujiko: Monty...! Why are you-

Monty: Fujiko, I asked for help. I watched you look at your watch and ignore me. You have no alibi in the murder of Monty Blanc.

Satoshi: Teehee! The world has lost one ultimate profiler thanks to you! Good going, Fujiko!

Mio: And Fujiko is guilty of the murder of Mio Aozora.

Mio: ...Who tried to save her and her love, which is barely a crime!

Fujiko: Killing isn't justifie-

Yumi: And she's guilty for the brutal murder of Yumi Konno.

Narumi: And she is guilty for betrayal of trust.

Satoshi: Ooh! Ooh! Fujiko is guilty of bullying poor old me! She just doesn't quite get my motivations!

Fujiko: You're... you're right... I should have been there for you, all of you!

Monty: Would have, should have, could have.

Monty: I think I speak for all of us when I say: shall we vote?

Monokatachi: Oh, how eager! It looks like Monty and the gang are all ready for a complete execution, huh?

Monokatachi: Well, I have a very special punishment for Fujiko Arakawa, the ultimate Journalist!

Fujiko: What..?

Fujiko: But there was no evidence! No vote for an execution!

Monty: Oh, how tragic.

Mio: It's poetic irony, isn't it?

Yumi: It's been my dream ever since I died!

Satoshi: Twinsies! Monokatachi, can we get some popcorn?

Narumi: You don't need to ask! I've got five bags just for us!

(Everyone grabbed bags of popcorn and passed drinks around like it was a movie theatre. All of them looked at- no, stared at me, all of them grinning malevolently. )

(But *her* glare was the worst. She just stared at me, blinking like I was a total stranger instead of me.)

(Monokatachi grabbed me by the neck and threw me into the center of the courtroom.)

{Fujiko Arakawa, The Ultimate Journalist's execution: "For the People!"}

{Fujiko is thrown into the center of the trial room as each of her fellow students grab weapons and join her in the center. }

{Each of them circling around her, Fujiko crawls to her knees and begs forgiveness from her deceased classmates. Monty returns with a cold stare and whips Fujiko with her ruler. Then, Monty returns said ruler and retrieves a bat, sending Fujiko into a spiral of fear and frustration.}

{Just as Fujiko comes to the edge of the circle, Satoshi sees her trying to escape and whips her back in. The circle begins to enclose more and more, leaving her arms with lashes and bruises from her angry attackers.}

{Monty turns Fujiko around just in time to smack her hard in the face with the baseball bat.}

Fujiko: *GASP* Wh- Where am I ?!

{We see Fujiko back in her regular hotel room, sitting up in bed. The windows are ajar slightly and they pour light from the outside into her room.}

Fujiko: *Sigh* It... it looks like that was all just a nightmare...

{Fujiko lays back on her bed, grimacing. She pulls the note Monty gave her from her pocket and stares at it, eyes welling up.}

Fujiko: I'm the one who let this happen...

Fujiko: I... I can't let this happen ever again.

(I sat there in silence for a moment, just listening to the waves outside. Somehow, since last night, they sounded so much louder, coupled with a new, ultra-humid breeze and a buzzing of cicadas.)

(I pulled on my button up shirt and my pants, deciding not to tuck it in or button it today, and instead to just let my blue undershirt breathe a bit. I also forgot to tie my hair back, but it didn't seem to matter all that much anyway, seeing how it was so much hotter inside may have been the biggest factor.)

(And then... I opened the door.)

{We see Fujiko standing on the white-hot beach of a dessert-island. Behind her hotel room, a vast jungle can be seen reaching out it's veiny tendrils to the sky, each of it's leaves hoping for moisture and not to be chapped once again. It can be seen that there are many plants of toxic bright colors that open to the smell of human flesh, sending waves of cicadas and other insects into uproar.}

Fujiko: Wh-what the?! We moved again!

(Thinking quickly back to my first moments here, I pulled out an old sheet of paper.)

Fujiko: Right here... it called this place an archipelago, huh? Does that mean that there are even more islands than just these?

Fujiko: Hold on, where are the others?

(Looking around, I saw most of my classmates' living quarters had been haphazardly strewn across the superficially raked sand. It stood out to me that each of them had dark oil marks and tracks along the top and bottom, like the hotel rooms were designed to be slid out of the main building— possibly with a forklift— and shipped miles away overnight.)

Fujiko: Well, there's one mystery solved! Now onto the-

(Suddenly, there was a thunderous clap from beyond the horizon. A plume of smoke and fire birthed of the ashes, once again, followed by another, and another. Soon, like the school from our first week here, the first island was in ruin.)

(I was just happy that Monokatachi remembered to clear the area this time... after what happened to Nico...)

{We see the image of a brokenhearted Nico holding the two bottles of pills from the second trial. She has the wrap from the poisoned bottle in her pocket and, as if she were being watched by a crowd, was crying.}

{cg, end}

Fujiko: No more..

(A piece of ash hit my face, even from all the way over there.)

(I walked away.)

Fujiko: It seems that the best course of action would be to inform everyone about the move. I'm sure they'd want to be out of bed as soon as possible, to investigate.

(Walking up to the first room I saw, I noted a small nameplate labeled "NICO". I immediately noted that pieces of paper had been put over the blinds to obscure the room, probably.)

(Nico didn't answer at first, so I knocked again, this time, she responded.)

Nico: If you're here to talk about the case, I have a P.O. Box in hell for you to visi- oop! Hi Fujiko!

Fujiko: Hey, uhm... I figured I'd rouse everyone this morning.

Nico: Oh, well, uh, would you mind allowing me the day off- OH MY GOD WE're on a new beach.

Fujiko: Oh! You noticed!

Nico: Of course I noticed! I noticed the second the forklift ripped me out of a WALL!

Fujiko: Well it looks like *someone* woke up on the wrong side of the shipping crate.

Fujiko: Anyway, I figured this is more of a wakeup call! If we're gonna be on top of our game, we're gonna need the extra time to look around. Especially after two murders!

Nico: O-oh! That was oddly assertive of you...

Fujiko: I'm just trying to step up. If last night proved anything to me, It proved that we're gonna need to adapt to the killing game instead of trying to emulate home.

Nico: Okay, I'll help then. What's the next order of business?

Fujiko: It looks like Yukio and Hajime's houses are next. We're gonna need to visit them, too.

(Nico and I nodded in synchronicity and set off in the direction of the twins' houses. The sand was a little rough on my shoes, which were NOT meant to handle all-terrain surfaces. I could tell Nico was having slightly harder of a time than me, though, as her shoes looked a tad older than mine. Regardless of the hassle, however, we both eventually made our way to Yukio's house, where both Hajime and him were sipping tea and chatting lightly... not my idea of investigating...)

Nico: Having a little breakfast?

Yukio: Ah, Fujiko. How are you after the trial yesterday?

(Hajime smiled and waved as well, he didn't say anything though.)

Fujiko: I'm alright...

Hajime: Are you alright?

Fujiko: I, um... I could be better. I'm just glad we solved the case correctly, or...

Yukio: I understand...

Nico: I think it's about time we investigate this new area, hm?

Hajime: Nico.

Nico: Hm?

Hajime: I don't think you understand where you stand with the group. You tried to kill someone.

Nico: B-but it was Yumi-!

Hajime: No, you don't get it, do you?

Hajime: It doesn't matter who you tried to kill, you still considered it, planned it, and even enacted your malicious scheme...

Hajime: Last night, Fujiko proved that you were a threat to the group, Ironically, at the same time as proving you innocent.

Nico: I...

(Nico walked away, thoroughly embarrassed and feeling guilty and I followed her, shrugging at the twins as I walked away.)

(I looked over the edge of the beach and noticed another hotel room, one with Ryoko's nameplate on it in gold and emblazoned with diamonds. Of course, the diamonds were custom. Probably rhinestones and hot glue from the old party shop on the other island. Nico and I headed over, keeping our eyes on her dramatic nameplate.)

(As we started onto the porch, I reached my hand to her door in an effort to knock on it.)

Ryoko: Ahhh! Good morning world-!

Fujiko: Ouch!

(My face was flattened by Ryoko's door.)

Ryoko: Oh my gosh! Are you alright?!

Nico: How uncharacteristic.

Fujiko: Yeah, yeah I'm-

Ryoko: Not you, I was asking my fingernails! Mio did them on our third day here and I'm never gonna get an opportunity to get an ultimate painter on my fingies again!

Nico: Aaaand she's back.

Ryoko: It's not my fault that I wanna hold on to the one last piece of my friend that our SHINING leader couldn't keep!

(That part stung. Maybe Nico more than me, though.)

Nico: I... okay, wow.

Nico: We're just going around, spreading the news about the new move.

Ryoko: Oh. Huh. I guess you were right.

Ryoko: Okay. You may leave.

Nico: Tch!

Fujiko: Have a nice morning, Ryoko, sorry about the awkwardness...

Nico: Let's go.

(I followed Nico, smiling awkwardly at Ryoko in an attempt to mend the wounds from the night before.)

(The next house on the beach was a slightly renovated version of Anderson's hotel room, having a porch and a shade area, completely unique to the new area. The telltale sign of Anderson's residence was the sheer neat-ness of the outside, somehow, even the black slider stains on the sides and the forklift trays on the sides of the house were shiny.)

(Nico breathed in and knocked on the door, and to both our surprise, Anderson opened the door fairly quickly.)

Anderson: I see you've seen the new area, hm?

Nico: You saw it too?

Anderson: Yes. Now, then. I'd rather not have a murderer in my presence, so if you would please stop wasting my time—

Nico: I was just trying to be—!

Anderson: A good leader? Some leader you turned out to be! Maybe if you would stop cutting people off, you and your new "bestie" could go make out somewhere else!

Fujiko: That's hardly fair!

Anderson: Don't think I forgot about you, little miss "I-forget-the-people-that-care-about-me-and-abandon-them-on-the-roof!" You need to WO-man up and realize the consequences of your actions!

Fujiko: Don't you put this on me.

Fujiko: Don't you PUT this on me!

Anderson: Go grieve somewhere else. Pathetic.

(He slammed the door. We left, not trying to mend broken relationships this time.)

Nico: Next up is Shinji's house.

Fujiko: It's beginning to feel like some sort of reality drama where we go to people's houses and get ridiculed about how I let-

Shinji: Hey hey hey, everybody! It's ya boy, Shinji Osaki! I'm back in business!

Nico: S-shinji?! What's gotten into you?

(He beamed, it felt like the beach was finally warm.)

Shinji: I don't really know what's different, but it feel like a chain has released me finally! Fujiko would know specifically what I mean...

(Thats right! Shinji and I had that talk last week about... Shinji's history of abuse. Could that be why he's not disconcerted about Yumi dying?)

(The more I thought of it, the more morbid it got, although I can't completely blame him. I suppose it's just a side effect of being pulled between the horrible grasps of the people he thought were close to him.)

Shinji: So, what brings you to my hotel room?

Fujiko: You can't see?

Shinji: Oh, the beach? Yeah, I just assumed it was a side effect of the class trial!

Nico: That's the thing, last time that happened, someone died!

Shinji: OOOOOOOOH! We gotta go warn the others!

Nico: Our point exactly.

Shinji: I'll go with you, I want to gather as much information as possible!

Nico: Then let's go.

(Nico went ahead while Shinji and I trailed behind. I wanted to talk with him, I was curious about something.)

Fujiko: Hey Shinji?

(He perked up, I dropped my voice an octave.)

Fujiko: Are you alright? You seem a lot more gung-ho than you have prior to now.

Shinji: You remember what we talked about?

Fujiko: Yeah?

Shinji: You know about Yumi, she was crazy! Evil, crazy-evil! Her and my uncle were the same. So I'm happy because neither of them are in my life anymore.

Fujiko: I don't know, it just seems like you're a lot more prone to being... how do I put this... deductive?

Shinji: Oh, I see what you mean.

Fujiko: No, no I didn't mean It like-

Shinji: I'm only playing with you, calm down!

Shinji: Fujiko, I've spent my whole life trying to dive into my academics. I never wanted to be a farmer, but I was forced to.

Shinji: Now, I can actually make an observation without either Yumi or my uncle stepping on it.

Nico: We're at the Hiro's house.

Fujiko: Oh, we are!

Shinji: Then what are we waiting for? Let's knock on the door?

(Shinji chuckled to himself and reached over Nico to knock on the door.)

Hiro: What do you need?

Amber: Yeah! We're having an important conversation!

Sotaro: Could you come back later?

Harold: I-I-I don't know, um... I think we should uh... let them in...?

Harold: I-I'm sorry for Interrupting though!

Hiro:...

Hiro: Fine. We'll let you in on the talk, just don't get all nosey.

Shinji: Alright, then.

Nico: Cool.

Sotaro: And keep an eye on Nico for us. We don't want another murder on the first day of a new island.

Nico:...

Fujiko: Just let us in, please?

Amber: Besides! Seeing how the murders only ever happen during a rainstorm, I think we're fine!

(Nico looked at the ground, which was still wet from last night. Shinji ushered us into the small hotel suite, the room was a mauve color, highlighted with dark chocolate wall linings. The whole room spoke of a dessert-flavored ghost of comfort.)

Hiro: So, we've all noticed the new move, right?

Sotaro: You'd have to be pretty fucking stupid not to.

Amber: That's...

Harold: S-s-so, um... why a-are we even, like... talking about it...?

Nico: I mean, look at the pattern! The *last* time something like this happened, Narumi... Narumi passed.

Amber: So you think that we may be in danger?

Harold: But...how do we, um... save ourselves?

Hiro: Should we maybe get everyone into one place? Narumi only died because she wasn't with the group.

Nico: I can't help but agree. The only problem is that nobody is gonna want to stay in one place forever!

Amber: We'll just have to convinc-

Monokatachi: AAAAAAAAAALL STUUUUUUUUUDENTSSS PLEAAAAAAAAAASE COOOOOOOOME TOOOOOOOO THEEEEEEEE PLAAAAAAAZAAAAAA!

Sotaro: What in the sam hell...?

(He barged outside to go check on whatever Monokatachi was doing. Curious, we all went outside as well.)

Nico: W-what the hell?!

Amber: Oh my! This is... unusual!

Hiro: Why is he doing that?!

(What we saw could only be described as... surreal.)

{We see Fujiko and the gang, from a dramatically low angle, staring up into a jungle, as the trees taper out, we can also see a colossal version of monokatachi, screaming his head off in the stead of any intercoms.}

Monokatachi: DO YOU LIKE MY ENTRANCE? I TOOK DAYS TO THINK OF IT!

(Other groups were starting to exit their hotel rooms as well.)

Anderson: Your inquiry shall only lead to our resentment of you.

Monokatachi: HAH! LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE USED A THESAURUS THIS MORNING!

Anderson: Solipsism at it's finest.

Ryoko: Like, what do you think you're doing? I'm like, in my room, doing my hair and makeup, and you like, turn into a goddam giant? It's not like we have THINGS GOING ON!

Harold: W-w-what um... what's going on? Why don't you um... just use the intercoms?

Monokatachi: IF I COULD, I WOULD! BUT THIS ISLAND IS COMPLETELY TECH-FREE!

Monokatachi: IN FACT! THE ENTIRE MOTIVE IS-

Monokatachi: You know what? Let me shrink down. I'm not a fan of how hoarse my voice is getting.

{cg, end}

Anderson: If you wouldn't mind leaving? I was busy reading over our trial records.

Nico: You recorded those?!

Anderson: No. I simply noted Ryoko's eidetic memory and I asked her to keep records of the trials. I want to use them to research the psychology of a murderer.

Ryoko: Yuh-huh! At first I was all like "creepo!" But then I was all like "he's paying me!" So yeah. A job is a job.

Sotaro: Wait... assuming we stay here forever, doesn't that eliminate the value of money completely?

All:...

Monokatachi: Anyway! I wanted to let you all know that this beach, unlike last time, *isn't* the only area I'm giving you!

Hiro: And the catch is...

Monokatachi: There's no catch!

Monokatachi: Okay there's a catch. You have to wade through the jungle! Yepperooni!

Monokatachi: A big, spoooooky jungle filled with big, spooooooky BUGS!

Harold: W-w-why are you, um... hyping up halloweeny things? It's um... not e-even June.

Monokatachi: Gh! Whatever! Just meet me in the city!

Monokatachi: I WAS going to give you all a tour, but seeing as you all don't want me around, I'll just slink off into the forest...

(And just like that, he's gone... damn.)

Amber: That's alright! We'll just have to take the scenic rout!

Harold: I-I appreciate the um... the sentiment... I guess...

Yukio: Honestly, I think we should choose a "safari" leader-

Amber: MEEEEE! I'LL DO IT!

Amber: I even brought trail mix! Just in case!

Shinji: Alright! Amber's talent shouldn't let us down!

Anderson: I don't think titles are any use as qualifiers anymore.

Amber: Puh-lease! I obviously got my title from somewhere!

Nico: Are we going into the jungle or not?

Ryoko: Personally, I'd rather not mess up my look.

Sotaro: Eh, you don't have much to worry about.

Ryoko:...!

Fujiko: Can we all just stop fighting? We'll make Amber the leader, now let's go!

(We all accepted bags of trail mix and water bottles from Amber, who had produced them from an overstuffed backpack, presumably filled with other weapons of mass helpfulness.)

Harold: Th-thank you, um... Amber. This is v-very um... kind.

Hiro: I like the granola the most, and this Has so much of it!

Ryoko: Really? You want mine?

Hiro: Sure!

Amber: Alright everyone! Let's go!

(I had only turned around for a moment, but when I did, Amber had completely changed her outfit.)

{We see Amber, standing on a rock triumphantly and power posing. She is wearing a jungle explorer's outfit and a netted hat. She wore goggles around her neck. }

Nico: What the-?!

Nico: How the heck did you get changed so quickly?!

Amber: It's part of the secret of my hidden jungle magic!

{cg, end}

(Amber gestured us over with a walking stick and we obliged. As we passed through the thick brush of flat grass at the front of the jungle, we saw an incredible natural sanctuary of green. Among the animals there, the jungle sheltered a variety of toucans and spiders. Among the flora, It was populated with large, red flowers— which I was pretty sure were carnivorous— and a list of several hundred types of red, green, brown, and even black trees, each varying in height. One of my favorites was a small sprout, next to it's parent tree. A small ray of sunshine exposed it like a spotlight. Amber pulled out a large brown book. I assumed that it was a travel guide.)

Amber: As you can see, on our left, we have the indigenous species, Ramphastidae. It is also known as the common toucan! This particular bird is the "keel-billed" toucan! Indigenous to Costa-Rica.

Sotaro: Ugh... This isn't a field trip, Amber.

Ryoko: I dunno. I like, kinda like the new info!

Hiro: Same. It feels like an adventure movie!

Hiro: Hey, Ryoko! You were in one of those, right?

Ryoko: Ye-huh! It was, like, Albuquerque-Sam, I think?

Yukio: I'm not sure that's the right title...

Shinji: Yeah, I think it was more along the lines of Indiana—

Fujiko: Blech! What's that smell? It smells like... oh no!

Nico: It smells like dead bodies!

Nico: Quick head count! One... two...three...

Anderson: Everyone is here, you ignoramus. It's that flower up there.

Amber: Would you look at that? Up ahead, we have quite a rare sight!

Amber: Here we have the Amorphophallus Titanum, also known as the Titan Arum! This plant has the largest unbranched inflorescence in the world! That's not to say that other plants don't have larger ones, like the Talipot Palm, but the Titan Arum is the proud owner of the largest *unbranched* inflorescence on the planet earth.

Amber: Many people also know this plant as the "corpse flower" since it's... lovely aroma resembles that of rotting organic matter, or bodies.

Harold: W-why is all this, um... "Halloweeny" stuff um... happening? It's only june...!

Nico: Whew...! Thank you, Amber! If you'd not said anything, we'd be wasting hours trying to find a nonexistent body!

Anderson: This whole tour is a waste of time, honestly.

Amber: *Ahem* anyway...

Amber: I would like to thank all of you for joining me on this tour! As we have arrived in the city, you will no longer be needing me as your tour guide!

Nico: Thank you, Amber. This was educational and helpful!

Amber: No, thank you! I rarely ever get a chance to exercise my talent since everyone except for Harry thinks I'm too "bubbly" to be a good role model!

Monokatachi: Great job, all! You managed to survive my hellish forest!

Sotaro: Hellish? Really?

Hiro: I hate to say it, but I agree. That place was a cakewalk.

Monokatachi: What? Really? Dangit! I must've messed up the settings on this damn thing!

Monokatachi: No matter! I can use this for a motive!

Ryoko: Um... if my memory like, serves me correctly, which it usually does, don't you only release motives once like, three days have passed?

Monokatachi: Yeah? Well we're flipping the script on this one! I'm pretty proud of this motive, so don't hate on it, m'kay!

Sotaro: Whatever you say...

Monokatachi: As you can see, We're on a desert island!

Monokatachi: So, here's the deal. You all are going to be a part of my little reality show! I call it, The Poison Paradise Protection from Poised Prickly Periodical Perils Program! Or the eight "p's" program!

(I. Am. Speechless.)

Monokatachi: Heres the deal. All of you, break into two teams of five so that there is one of you remaining.

(We silently stepped into random groups, we didn't trust Monokatachi enough to turn our backs on him. Ryoko was the only one left over. She turned to us and her face asked for help. We couldn't help her, though. )

Monokatachi: Good, good! Now, you, Ryoko, are the "Queen". You are not to interact with any other players who still remain in the game.

Ryoko: What if I, like, do, huh?!

Monokatachi: You die.

Ryoko: *Gulp*

Monokatachi: The two teams will compete to win challenges every day! And since we only have a certain amount of time before my plan should work, I want you all to compete in TWO daily challenges! The losing team for each challenge will have an elimination ceremony, where one player joins the "Queen's" entourage!

Anderson: And what, exactly, is the point of this game?

Monokatachi: Weeeeel! The winner of this game will get to leave the archipelago and go home!

Which leaves you with a choice! Kill, to prevent the other's escape, or live out the rest of your lives here, never to start the killing game back up! And remember, the queen's entourage may not have any interactions, physical or verbal, with the survivors!

Yukio: What?! But you can't kill us all on that charge!

Monokatachi: I won't kill you! Well, at least not directly. Should you all be left over, you'll end up having to survive the island! Which brings me to the second part of this motive!

Hiro: There's TWO parts?! It might as well be "Two's day"!

Monokatachi: Yep! You've also gotta worry about the island itself!

Monokatachi: Every day, the ocean surrounding us will get more acidic, and the jungle will become more hostile!

Ryoko: Aww! But I love the beach! How could you take something so, like, warm and sunny away from me?!

Monokatachi: them's the breaks, kid!

Monokatachi: Anyway, you all should do some exploring. I'll call you to the beach in a bit for your first challenge. Bye!

Shinji: This is unfair... Today was supposed to be a beachy vacation...

Anderson: What part of you thought that would be a logically sound thing to say, hm?

Shinji: Sorry...

Nico: Fujiko.

Fujiko: Hm?

Nico: I wrote down a map of the new area. It includes the route home from inside the forest.

Fujiko: Thanks, Nico, this is really considerate!

Nico: Don't mention it.

(She showed me a piece of paper including a host of other places. It really didn't take a list to see the other places, though. I noted an old looking library with vines all over it and broken windows. It looked like it had once been popular. Also in ruins were an aircraft hangar and a police station. The other buildings looked less run down, though. One of the more modern places was the eccentric courthouse in the center of the square. It had a large, glass dome with what looked like an elevator leading up to some kind of sunroom up-top. The glass part of the courthouse didn't seem to be unlocked, though. In between the juxtaposed modern and ruined buildings were two, regular buildings. One was a nineteen fifties American diner, and the other was a mom-and-pop style bakery.)

Nico: By the way, what people were on our team? I completely forgot.

Fujiko: I'm pretty sure it went: you, me, Yukio, Hajime and Shinji. That leaves Sotaro, Amber, Harold, Anderson and Hiro for the other team and Ryoko as the queen.

Nico: Got it! Thanks, Fujiko.

Fujiko: No problem!

(Once again, I saw and heard the rumbling of a giant Monokatachi's voice booming through the island.)

Monokatachi: ALL STUDENTS PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE BEACH FOR OUR FIRST CHALLENGE! BE THERE IN TEN OR ELSE!

(I steeled myself and pressed through the thick brush of grass and made it into the jungle. I was slightly afraid that the bugs would already be worse, but they were only a little mean. I waded further in until I was no longer going further in and instead coming put the other sIde.)

Monokatachi: Wow! Look who's LATE! Again, Fujiko! What a disappointment!

Fujiko: Whatever. I'm not gonna justify myself to space Ursula.

Monokatachi: Don't ruin my show, Fujiko, or I'm taking a drill to your hand.

Fujiko: Eep!

Monokatachi: Great! Now that everyone's here, let me explain the rules of the first challenge!

Monokatachi: Everyone will lay face up on the ground with these washcloths over your faces!

Hiro: Please don't let this be what I think it's going to be.

Monokatachi: M-hm! It's waterboaaaarding! The first team to have all of their players come up for air loses!

Fujiko: Wh-what?!

Anderson: What kind of "great" headmaster would he be if he didn't use torture methods on us. What's next? MK-Ultra?

Monokatachi: Hehehe... Let's just say you've all endured more than just that...

Sotaro: Back at it again with the ominous fucking tag-lines!

Amber: What's waterboarding? Ooh! Is it some kind of surfing!

Harold: Um... No, i-it's um... not that.

Amber: Then what is it?

Monokatachi: You'll find out!

Monokatachi: Alright, find a board that you like and lay on it! Make sure to stay with your team, though!

Nico: Fine. We'll sit here.

(Nico chose a red surf board with black lining. I chose a simple, light blue one. Soon, the rest of our team headed over as well.)

Shinji: Alright guys. Knowing the circumstances, should we try to lose?

Fujiko: I...

Yukio: If we play our cards right, we might be able to get someone trustworthy to help win and go get help! They'll come back with a rescue team and we'll all get to go free.

Nico: So we won't have to kill this time around...

Hajime: According to my deductions, the most trustworthy person is amber, but she is on our team.

Shinji: So we throw the challenge?

Nico: Not exactly.

Fujiko: Hm? What do you mean?

Nico: The most trustworthy person is me... and you and you and everyone here.

Shinji: I don't get it.

Fujiko: I think what she's trying to say is that the only person we can trust is ourselves, so we all should try to win this competition.

Yukio: Well, that's one way to do it...

Hajime: But what if one of us wins and leaves, never to be seen again?

Nico: That's a risk that we'll just have to take.

Monokatachi: Alright! Everyone got your boards? Good. Ryoko, put these towels over their faces.

Ryoko: Tch..! Fine.

(Ryoko came over and handed us each a towel. I put mine over my face, and everything went black.)

Monokatachi: Now, for the fun part! I've got several hoses above you. They will spray your face with cold water. As the challenge goes on, the amount of water being sprayed per second will increase exponentially!

Monokatachi: The challenge starts in... three... two... one!

Nico: Take a deep breath everyone!

(I breathed in heavily, making sure to hold when I heard the shallow turning of the pipes.)

(The cold water hit my face and the barrier of muggy heat around me was broken. Logic told me: cold is just the absence of heat! It's not that bad. But my body told me: COOOOOOOLD! I CAN'T BREATHE! TAKE THIS DAMN CLOTH OFF MY FACE RIGHT THIS SECOND!)

Sotaro: Ghurghlrbubblr! *koff koff*

Sotaro: *GASP* I'm sorry I can't breath with this frickin' thing on!

(I was— WE were one step closer winning. And like that, they began to drop like flies.)

Amber: *CHOKE*!

Amber: I'm sorry guys, I'm not ready for this level of breath-holding!

Hiro: M-m-me um... neither! I p-probably could've um... gone for longer, but um... I'm staying with Amber.

Ryoko: I'm like, cheering for that person, Hiro! Even though I like, can't say this to him directly!

Monokatachi: gah! I hate loopholes!

(I heard a slap sound from behind my team, then, Hiro coughed violently.)

Monokatachi: Oh, no, Ryoko's bet lost! How shameful.

(The water pressure increased. I almost lost control.)

Anderson: *Cough*! Damn... I cant handle all that water.

Monokatachi: Looks like Nico's team wins!

(Sotaro closed his eyes. He swallowed a bitter expression of guilt.)

Sotaro: It's my fault we lost, I'm sorry.

(He turned away.)

Monokatachi: Sheesh! This is getting a little too sappy.

Monokatachi: With that being said, It's about time for the second ever challenge!

Monokatachi: For this one, I'm gonna turn the aggressiveness up on the jungle temporarily, because you all have to outlast one another in there!

Ryoko: Wh-what?! I hate bugs! They're so... like, slimy!

Monokatachi: It's a good thing you don't have to go in there, then.

Ryoko: O-oh... right!

Amber: Aw! There's no harm a little insect could possibly do! For one, we're hundreds of times bigger than the enemies they have to bite! So they're not used to having to inject as much poison. Because of that, we won't face as much harm at their hands.

Harold: Th-they're still um... scary, th-though...

Anderson: Calm yourselves. They're insects, you recreants.

Hiro: Someone remind me why you're on our team and not Ryoko?

Anderson: I'm not going to dignify such ignorant conjecture with a response.

Hiro: Ah! That's rich-talk for "I don't have a comeback"!

Monokatachi: *AHEM* let's start, shall we?

Monokatachi: Ryoko, please release the bugs in three... two... one!

{we see several wasps nests roll out of the jungle and open up angrily. Wasps relentlessly fly at both teams, giving, especially sotaro, many, many bee stings.}

Fujiko: H-huh?! They're coming for us!

Nico: Just hold still and they won't notice you!

Shinji: That only works in movies!

Hajime: Gah! I can't bare this pain! I am sorry, teammates!

Yukio: I must come with you as well, then.

Nico: It's just us three, but we can still make- OW!

Nico: Nevermind I'm dipping out too... sorry Fujiko!

Shinji: Fujiko, we can't survive this for longer... You'll die of shock if I don't get you out of here!

Fujiko: What do you mean?! Their poison should have a harder time getting through to you! You'll be fine if you try to stay in!

Shinji: This isn't an option of that, Fujiko. Your legs are catching the most stings, if you go into shock, they'll be the first things to go! I have to take you out with me!

Fujiko: I can walk on my-

{Fujiko falls over and Shinji attempts to catch her.}

Fujiko: ...own.

Fujiko: Fine, we'll lose this competition.

{Cg, end}

(We, no, Shinji stepped out of the jungle, dragging me along behind him. Both of us could barely move.)

Monokatachi: I see we have our winners! Congrats to Sotaro's team for making it out alive!

Monokatachi: So, Let's get to the elimination ceremony, hm?

Monokatachi: Since both teams lost this challenge, I'll just have you all do this at the same time.

Monokatachi: Right now, Ryoko will be handing out tablets for you all to vote on. Select the picture of the person that you vote to eliminate, or select the "random vote" option. When you're satisfied, hand over the tablets so I can tally up your votes!

Sotaro: Hey! I thought that there were no electronics on this island!

Monokatachi: Oh, you thought I meant electronic tablets?

(Ryoko came out from behind him carrying a stack of ten, heavy stone tablets.)

Monokatachi: I'm not gonna make this easy on you.

Nico: I say we all vote randomly!

Shinji: It is what's fair, I suppose.

Fujiko: Alright then! Random we go!

Yukio: Hm... Okay.

Hajime:...

Monokatachi: Is everyone done? Great. Please hand over your tablets and I'll tally up the votes!

Amber: Is it just me, or does he sound a lot more "host-ly"?

Harold: I-is um... it just me? Or is everyone s-still um... making HALLOWEEN PUNS?! It's june! J-U-N-E!

Amber: Um... I didn't mean for that to sound like "ghostly"... if that's what you mean...

Harold: O-oh...

Monokatachi: Alright! The results are in!

Monokatachi: On team one, the eliminated contestant is... Shinji!

Shinji: Aw! I guess that's what I get for giving up on the challenge, huh?

Monokatachi: And on team two, the eliminated contestant is... Sotaro!

Sotaro: Damn! It's only fair though. I pussed out first in both challenges...

Monokatachi: Whoo! It's already sundown! Guess you kiddos gotta go to sleep, then?

Monokatachi: Oh! Remember! Since Shinji and Hiro are eliminated, they'll be joining the queens entourage! So no interactions with them at all!

Shinji: Bye, guys...

Monokatachi: Now, would you three clean up? You've got work to do tomorrow as my new servants! Hehehehehehe...

Sotaro: *gulp*

TO BE CONTINUED


	18. Breaking Poison Bonds of Passion 2

**Part Two**

?: Everything's going according to plan, [NAME]!

?: Good. It looks like one of ours has already been given the black chrysanthemum, as well.

?: Poor thing... kyeheheheh! Just kidding!

?: Gre4t- 636192*]%}*[=[*]!

-).!/82&4!/ -".& -).!/82&4!/ -".& -).!/82&4!/ -".& -).!/82&4!/ -".& -).!/82&4!/ -".& -).!/

?: Look, look at her.

?: She's so lazy, wake her up!

{The screen lights up to show Fujiko sleeping on the floor in the center of the courtroom. All around her is a circle of blood, like she fell onto a puddle and her very presence rejected the blood, sending it out in every direction.}

Fujiko: *GAAAAASP*!

{cg, end}

(Looking around, I immediately recognized the room I was in. The trial room...)

(As I kept my eyes trained on my surroundings, the memories of what should have been moments ago seeped into my being like melted ice cream to pavement.)

Fujiko: Oh crap.

Fujiko: I'm here again?!

(I looked around once again, literally triple taking in the hazy place enveloping me. Soon, I made an effort to stand from my odd circle. Key words: I made an effort.)

Fujiko: *Sigh* I guess I'll just stand up the- OOP!

*Thud!*

(Aaaand I fell again.)

Monty: Hmph. Looks like our pest hasn't yet rid itself from our pure world.

Fujiko: Monty! You're... oh, what's the use? You don't care and you're right not to...

Monty: Goodbye, Fujiko.

(And just like that, she left.)

(And then, almost twice as suddenly, I fell to the floor. And I dreamt painful, salty dreams.)

Fujiko: I... I'm back here again? That's good, I guess...

(My room had never felt so comforting, the constant moving had me upset, but I rationed that of worse came to worst, we wouldn't have as much trouble making this place a home. How selfish of me.)

(I rolled my head along my neck and popped it several times, noticing how the dim, muggy atmosphere had affectively soaked into my morale as well. Standing up, I went to the freezer to grab some frozen french toast sticks. I dumped them into the microwave and set it for a few minutes.)

*buzz*

(Turning back into the bedroom portion of my suite, I watched as the dryer went off with my clean clothes in it. I had put in a load last night and had woken back up in the night just to transfer said clothes from the different laundry machines.)

(Heading over, I pulled out one of ten baskets and loaded up my entire wardrobe— which had shrunken considerably seeing as my dressers kept getting destroyed in elaborate herding schemes.)

Fujiko: Hm. I'll wear this one today.

(I removed a new white tank top, a thin brown cardigan and a pair of khakis. These clothes had been placed on my bed last night, actually. I remember because everyone was quite disconcerted by such a small change.)

[FLASHBACK]

Fujiko: *Yawn* Alright, well I'm heading to bed, see you all tomorrow.

(Me and Nico walked off into the direction of our houses, not wanting to miss any sleep. Eventually, a croup had coalesced by the houses; I could feel a commotion coming on.)

Hiro: Isn't this like, a super invasion of our privacy?

Hiro: I mean, it's not much, but this is really disconcerting!

Amber: What's the matter, everyone?

Anderson: Nothing, it's just that hiro is having the absolute epitome of a non-problem.

Nico: Could someone fill us in too?

Fujiko: Yeah... we um, only just got here?

Hiro: How did you not notice?

Hiro: Well, I guess I'll just tell you. Monokatachi apparently came into our rooms and gave us new "tropical" clothes. I'm not mad about that, though, the clothes are super fashionable. But it's still scary!

[FLASHBACK: END]

Fujiko: Yikes.

Fujiko:... Huh?

(I noticed a piece of paper was crumpled into my pocket. Curious, I pulled it out.)

Fujiko: What's this- oh no...

Fujiko:...

*BEEP!*

Fujiko: Oh, It's the microwave.

(My body moved autonomously to the microwave, and pulled out a lame plate of "food.")

Fujiko: *sigh* this is nasty.

*knock knock knock*

Fujiko: hm?

Fujiko: It's open!

(Nico came into my room.)

Nico: Hey Fujiko—

Nico: Um? You look like you're doing brunch necromancy. Do you need a moment?

Fujiko: Ah, no, I'm just hungry. Here, let's go get breakfast somewhere else.

Nico: Yeah, you might wanna just trash the plate, too. You added so much syrup that it looks like an amber fossil.

Fujiko: So, I should give it to Harold, then?

Nico: Har har.

(For the first time, I turned to face Nico from inside the kitchen. I noticed that she wore a black top that wrapped around her neck and upper stomach, ignoring the shoulders. She also wore a pair of capris with slight "v's" on the sides. The Slits only went up to her knees. I also noted that she had pulled her hair up and was no longer making an effort to cover her scar. I could tell that she also noted my wardrobe change, we both nodded and headed outside.)

Hiro: Hey, guys. Getting used to the costume change already?

Fujiko: Yeah. I kinda like mine.

Nico: Mine's meh. It shows a little too much skin.

Fujiko: Hm. I just thought you looked like a mermaid.

(Taking a second look at Hiro, he was wearing a more relaxed button-up Hawaiian shirt and some shorts. He also wore sandals. I thought the choice odd, since he seems more like a dramatic type, and his costume doesn't conform to that.)

Hiro: I dunno. I think when Monokatachi was designing these, he had more irony in mind than a costume that suits us.

Nico: Hm.

Amber: Hi hi! Guys guess what!

Nico: Huh?!

Harold: J-just um... humor her..

Fujiko: What's up?

Amber: Me and Harry's costumes fit SO well! I put on that safari outfit, but it ripped and then I was like ohno that really sucks so then I sat there being upset for a bit-

Hiro: Is there a point at the end of this?

Amber: Here, it's kinda a long story, so I'll just speed it up.

Amber: Monokatachigaveusnewoutfitsandthey'rereallyreallycool! Harrypleaseexplainhowmuchyouloveyours!

Harry: Y-yeah, they're um... cool. I'm not comfortable with just wearing swim trunks, though, so I put on this hoodie, too.

Amber: Iknow! Iwasalllike,dudestopbeingsoselfconciousyouhavepecs,buthedidn'tlistentomesoI-

Amber: Hold on, i'm starting to trip over my words. Sorry.

Hiro: Oh, no, go on.

(Nico kept facing Amber and kicked Hiro. Hiro scoffed.)

(Amber's costume was a new and improved safari explorer outfit, complete with a nice handbag and a tan button up. She even had a tan skirt. For whatever reason, she decided to let her hair down, and I was surprised to see that her hair was down to below her back once she let it down off her head.)

Amber: I digress!

Amber: Monokatachi gave us these!

(The two showed off their costumes. Hiro smirked and began to look lost in thought.)

Hiro: Hm... you two should go on tour.

Amber: Hm? I like touring, but I've no earthly idea what you're saying.

Hiro: I mean fashion. You both somehow wear your outfits— however odd they may be— like authentic fashion models. Trust me, Ryoko's been inhaling fashion magazines like air since the second we got on this island.

Harold: S-speaking of um... speaking o-of which, how do you um... s-still um... communicate?

Hiro: Oh! That's simple. Me and Ryoko take turns in the library and we just leave sticky notes in the books to serve as notes to each other.

Amber: Isn't that um... inefficient?

Hiro: Yeah, but Monokatachi said, and I quote: "If you two kiddos even think to leave notes to each other whilst also in the same room, you both will be executed on the spot!"

Hiro: Eh, sorry. Ryoko's memory is wearing off on me.

Harold: Heh, I um... I think that's a good quality...

Hiro: ...!

(Hiro smiled.)

Amber: *ahem* So, let's all go through the jungle then, hm?

Amber: If we were in a group the bugs would be easy to ignore.

Harold: O-oh yeah, um... you're um... right.

(Maybe going into the dessert wasn't a good thing...)

(After we stepped in... things took a turn for the worse.)

{We see several images of Hiro, Amber, Harold, Fujiko and Nico being attacked by wasps and spiders and other horrible animals of the darkness.}

Amber: GAH! Why don't these spiders like me?

Harold: It's...! It's hurting me!

Fujiko: Ow! Damn!

Hiro: Quick! Run through the jungle!

Nico: I can almost see the city!

Fujiko: We can do it! We just have to avoid being-

Harold: Ouch! It bit me!

Fujiko: ...Bitten...

Nico: Quick, let's get outta here!

Fujiko: I...! I can see it!

(Harold was bit by a spider.)

Harold: OW! No... no!

(Suddenly, spiders from all around jumped at him, attacking him and wrapping him in insulating webbing.)

Harold: AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

Amber: We just have to make it past the bush! You can do it, Harry!

{We see the group in ruins as the five of them, covered in stings and red spots, emerge from the bushes. Harold in particular is covered in spiders, catatonic.}

Fujiko: *Sigh* We... we did it!

Nico: It's finally time to just... relax now...

Hiro: *hyperventilating* ...

Fujiko: There's a bakery. We might be good to explore the area now since we don't have to do a lot of things for Monokatachi.

Nico: I'd be good to explore.

Amber: Cool cool! I'll do it!

Harold: M-me too... hey, I um... I don't have a-a um... spider on me, do I?

Hiro: Do you want the honest answer or the kind one?

Harold: I um... kind?

Hiro: You're fiiiine! Spiders don't even exist!

Hiro: Anyway, I'd also like to join the search party.

Amber: Great! That's everyone!

Nico: So, where should we look first?

Fujiko: Nico.

Nico: Hm?

Fujiko: You gave me that map, yesterday. I was thinking we could use that.

Amber: Ooh? Nico! What a generous gesture!

Nico: O-oh... yeah, don't mention it.

Hiro: Look, the closest thing to the area we are is the Library.

Nico: It never took a detective to figure that out.

Hiro: Harumph! Fine, I *won't* help out then!

Nico: Oh, come on, Hiro, Don't be ridiculous.

Hiro: Oh fiiiiine! Let's go already, I'm gettin' antsy.

Amber: Same same! I'm not one for stillness.

(Once we were done with those antics, we finally graduated onto walking. I think all of us were quite thankful to be out of the jungle. I thought about what it would look like if the five of us ended up on the streets in the real world, what a sight we must have been. I laughed at the thought.)

Nico: What are you laughing at?

Fujiko: Oh nothing, I'm just thinking of what we must look like after that jungle incident.

Nico: Well, for one, our new beach clothes are all sweaty!

Harold: A-a-and! And and and! We um... we're covered in tiny SPIDERS!

(I realized that I'd rarely heard Harold drop his "ums and uuuhs" for volume. He just didn't seem the type to ever raise his voice. Ever.)

Amber: Aww! We don't need to loose our minds over it! We can just silently stew about the horrors that we'll have to endure daily like regular people.

Nico: I honestly can't tell of that girl is being sarcastic sometimes...

Hiro: Tell me about it!

Nico: What! How did you hear that?!

Hiro: You're really bad at whispering.

Hiro: Also the library is unlocked. If Ryoko's in there, we can't stay for too long.

(The inside of the library was gigantic. There was a first floor with a semicircle-shaped table that burdened the weight of eleven computers on it. Each of the walls were lined with bookshelves. On one side of the computers, there was a niche area with beanbags and comfy chairs. On the other side, there was an area filled with shelves, lined like grocery store isles. The second floor was more of a loft, railing and everything, so that both could see the large, broken windows on the top. However, I couldn't see much else from where I was.)

Harold: Oh my goodness... this place is um... m-marvelous...

Amber: Yeperoonie! I can't agree mo-

Harold: N-no you um... you don't quite get um... it!

(Harold bounced back from the spiders and ran across the room to the isles of books. We followed, curiously. I couldn't help but cringe at the spiders flying off him.)

Harold: Look! Do you see it?

Amber: Um..? See what, Harry?

Hiro: Yeah, just looks like some musty ol' books.

Harold: A-are you serious?! This entire area— NO! This entire LIBRARY, I'd bet, has books that are incredibly rare! Just this one in particular is worth around seventy four thousand dollars!

(Harold pointed to a large, leather bound book and pulled it out. Dusting it off, I finally had a chance to see the title. The letters on the front read "The Gutenberg Bible")

Harold: This thing is in MINT condition AND it's one of the original copies! This was first printed in the fourteen hundreds and is, what, the first book to be printed on a printing press? Do you guys get how amazing this is!

Nico: That's... that's really impressive that you spotted that from so far away!

Harold: O-oh! Um... yeah, It's just my skill... I put a lot of time into studying it...

Harold: Um... thanks.

Amber: Oh, stop underselling yourself! Harry here's been studying and buying ancient collectables since he was five, when he was given a vintage console! It didn't work, but something about the word "rare" stuck to him all these years later! Now THAT'S ultimate-worthy!

Harold: M-moving on...

Harold: Look... these um... these genres are pretty strange.

Fujiko: Hold on...

(A strange realization donned on me, and I had to check out the books a little more.)

Fujiko: Look, this bookcase has old, valuable books whereas this one has academic studies and factbooks, and this other one has old fashion magazines and romance novellas!

Nico: Where are you going with this?

Fujiko: Well, If you took a moment to think about it, each of the shelves I mentioned seem to "fit" one of the people here. The rare ones fit Harold, the academic and trivia books fit Amber, and the romance novels and magazines fit Ryoko!

Hiro: Oh my god, are there books for everyone here TOO?! Look, there are eleven shelves here!

Nico: So? I don't see the big deal.

Amber: Yeah, If they can take us across a body of water in a night, who's to say they can't stock a library in that time as well?

Fujiko: Hm...

Fujiko: Yeah, sure.

(There's no point in defending a moot point like I was, so I thought I would drop it.)

Fujiko: I'm gonna go check upstairs. You guys can come

If you want.

Amber: Ooh! Adventure!

(She pulled a reluctant Harold from his space. Nico also came to join me.)

Hiro: Meh, I'll pass. Maybe I'll be on guard duty.

Amber: But we... don't need a- OOOH! It's a game!

Amber: How fun!

(Hiro stood by the stairs, he didn't move once, which was odd, but not impossible, so I shrugged it off.)

(The second floor was musty and old. It had been rained in from the one broken windows, and small plants grew in between the floorboards. There were no intact books by the window at all, since the rain from two nights prior would have ruined them all. Ironically, though, there was a rocking chair and a small, checkered carpet with numbers on it in the corner by the window. It seemed to be some kind of reading corner for young kids.)

Fujiko: So.. should we move on? The reading corner makes me feel really sad for whatever reason...

Harold: Actually I'd um... Like to stay here, downstairs...

Amber: Well I'll stay too, then! Harry's like, my closest friend.

Nico: Alright. We'll go on to the airport next, then.

Hiro: Be seeing you.

Fujiko: Bye, guys!

(And so, closing that particular chapter of our journey, we moved on to the airport. The outside looked like it was once part of a grandiose complex of buildings, possibly even in the same era as the police station and the library. The tiles of concrete on the outside were cracked and slathered in old rain and chlorophyl-colored vines.)

(The inside was more ruined this time as well. Instead of a nice, waxed sheen, the room was old and dusty, yet still big, like an ancient temple. Most of the room was used to store not one, but TWO airplanes. In the corner, there looked to be some large duffle bags and parachutes on hooks.)

Fujiko: Guys! This might be out chance to escape! We need to go tell the others about this!

Nico: Hold on.

Hiro: What?

Fujiko: Yeah, what?

Nico: We need to check and make sure that these actually work. It would be cruel to get everyone's hopes up if they didn't.

Fujiko: Oh, yeah, that's a fair point.

Hiro: Fine, then me and Fujiko'll go into the plane and check it out.

Nico: *Sigh* If only we had Narumi here, she'd be able to fly us out of here in minutes...

(Hiro went and grabbed a ladder from the corner and used it to hoist himself up to the door. When he managed to get it open, he looked at me.)

Hiro: You coming?

Fujiko: O-oh, yeah, sorry.

(I hastily scrambled up inside the plane.)

(The inside of it looked like a tourbus in the eighties. The seats all had a nasty, kitschy, pattern of orange and lime green checkers on them, which made me wretch. The "captain's quarters" as the sign on the door called it, had a valve on it, reminiscent of a cartoon submarine. )

Hiro: Jesus, this place is gross.

Fujiko: Tell me about it. It looks like a Chuck-E-Cheese threw up in here.

(Hiro began to pull, with obvious, great effort on the valve, but it never let up.)

Hiro: Hrrrrrngh! I can't get this stupid valve open!

(Hiro began pulling even harder on the valve to try and coax it open.)

Hiro: HRRRRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGHHHHH!

Hiro: A little help?!

Fujiko: Sure.

Hiro and Fujiko: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGGGGGGH!

Hiro: One more time!

Hiro and Fujiko: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGHHHHHHHRRRRRRRNGH!

*Ca-CHUNK!*

(... And then we broke it...)

Nico: Are you two alright?! Oh my god! You broke the friggin valve!

Fujiko: God damnit...! We lost our escape...

Nico: What the...?!

Nico: Look at that!

Hiro: What is it?

Nico: That valve was welded on haphazardly to the door! It was never supposed to be able to open it!

Hiro: What?!

Fujiko: So... It was never gonna be an escape option?!

?: Thaaaaat's right! I just love to dash your hopes!

(That voice...)

Monokatachi: So, how does it feel to be the loudest people here?

Nico: Damn you...

Monokatachi: No, damn you! I was trying to take a nap when you kids started making all this noise!

Hiro: What about the plane? Does it work?!

Monokatachi: What do you think? Would I really provide an actual escape option to you?

Monokatachi: The answer to that is no, by the way. But yeah, that cockpit is filled with nothing but solid iron!

Fujiko: Isn't that like, super inefficient?

Monokatachi: Yep! I do so much for you! It just breaks my hearts when you don't appreciate it!

Nico: Welp, time to leave and never return to this place.

Monokatachi: Aww! Just gonna leave me?

Hiro: Let's go...

(Just like that, everything was gone... nothing mattered like it did just minutes before. )

Nico: Shouldn't we check the other plane, too? Just in case?

Fujiko: Forget it. It's not like it even matters anyway. We're all gonna die here.

Hiro: What are you talking about? No we're not.

Fujiko: Listen to yourselves! You both talk like kids!

Fujiko: Look at this! This plane proves everything I just said!

Nico: Why?!

Fujiko: Because it's a false hope. There's no point getting out hopes up, it always happens! Like clockwork even, it goes: Five days, five nights and a killing! Don't you see?!

Hiro: God damnit, Fujiko! You're starting to sound like that bastard, Satoshi!

Fujiko: And would it be so bad if I did?! He knew what was coming to him before any of us did!

Nico: Shut the fuck up! He was a manipulative little shit, you hear me?!

Fujiko:...!

Nico: He would go on and on about killing us and then use our very ideals of liberation and acceptance against us. Do you want to sound like him?

Fujiko:...No.

Hiro: Good. Because you're better than that.

(He left abruptly, angry at me.)

Nico: Look, I get what you were saying, alright? Don't you think I felt the same way after what happened to Narumi?

Nico: But none of that matters. What does matter is that there's always another choice. I'd rather go down fighting than submit to the killing game, and It think you would too.

Fujiko: You're right. I... I'm sorry, Nico. It's not fair that this happened, so let's destroy the killing game, for Narumi.

Nico: And for Monty.

Fujiko: Hey, you see those duffle bags?

Nico: Hm? Uh, yeah?

Fujiko: Do you think I could fit in there?

Nico: What? No. Those are big, but I'd wager that they can only fit some of the shorter members of the group, like Sotaro.

Fujiko: Hm. Good to know.

(How odd?)

Nico: Let's go... I'm curious about the other buildings.

Fujiko: Yeah. We only have the town hall, police station, bakery and the diner.

Nico: Alright then. Where to first?

Fujiko: Hm... how about the town hall? We already know about the other areas since we can see through the windows.

Nico: Fair.

(It was true. Looking in to the diner, I could see dim fluorescent lights and soft, orange booths. On the other hand, the bakery was quiet and pink. The only thing inside was a small counter With a display cabinet underneath. Somehow, there seemed to be an infinite amount of pastries and other baked goods inside. The thin wooden tray underneath the sweets was beginning to buckle under all their weight.)

Nico: Look at that doorknob... it's perfectly polished...

Fujiko: That's odd. Don't you think someone would have used this before?

Nico: Maybe...

(I reached out to grab the handle, but Nico stopped me by grabbing my wrist.)

Fujiko: Hey—!

Nico: Don't touch that.

Fujiko: What the...?

Nico: Give me your shoe. I have a theory.

Fujiko: Nico, what the hell are you—

Nico: Just give it to me?

Fujiko: Fine.

(I obliged.)

(Nico put her hand inside my shoe and touched the door. Sure enough, I heard a loud clap of electricity, but Nico was unharmed, as the rubber in my sole halted the current of electricity.)

Nico: Just as I thought. That supports that humming I heard too; this door is off limits. It's been electrified.

Fujiko: Shocking.

Nico: Oh, boo.

Nico: Welp. Since we can't do anything else here, let's try out that bakery, yeah?

Fujiko: I'll admit. Those raspberry crowns have been eyeing me since we got here.

(Nico glided past me, walking fast and business ready in the direction of the bakery. Even with her mermaid-like design, she was still properly utile and alert. It only made sense that the old "her" would have to be replaced by this one, after all.)

Fujiko: No... reminiscing's not an option...

Nico: Hm?

Fujiko: N-nevermind.

Fujiko: Look, the bakery is unlocked. We don't even have to worry about the electricity here.

Nico: Okay. Just... tell me if something's wrong, okay?

Fujiko: Alright. Nothing's wrong though, so it doesn't matter.

Nico: Hmm...

(She prodded the metal door handle, jumping back slightly when she thought the metal would shock her.)

Nico: Good, It looks like the rest of the doors aren't electrified...

(She held the door open. I obliged.)

Nico: Go on ahead, Fujiko.

Fujiko: Ah, thank you.

(The two of us both grabbed a small paper plate and grabbed one raspberry crown each. Before the killing game, they were my favorite type of pastry, which is odd because usually I don't really like candy or pastries with any kind of filling. They just seemed too bittersweet. However, something about the small gem of raspberry filling, dead in the center just caught my attention. )

Nico: You seemed almost lethargic to have that danish, are you alright?

Fujiko: Hm? O-oh, yeah. It's just that these are my favorite food on earth. I used to pick them up from a bakery after school, then, on occasion, I'd bring one home to my...

Fujiko:...

Fujiko: My mother... every mothers day, without fail...

Nico: Oh... um...

Fujiko: *Sniff* Sorry... I got a bit teary there...

Nico: No, no, don't worry about it! I think we all miss home a lot.

Fujiko: Yeah... what about you?

Nico: Actually, I used to live In a slightly more rural area, so I had a lot more of my extended family in one house. Well, we used to have game nights every Friday. My parents, my sisters, my uncle and aunt and I would spend a lot less time together in the week, so Friday nights were the only time all of our schedules lined up just right.

Fujiko: Heh, that must've been nice. I'm an only child and somehow so were both of my parents.

Nico: What! You've got no Idea how lucky that is. My two sisters are sooo annoying.

Nico: Oh, how can I say that in my right mind, they're adorable.

Fujiko: I can't say I'm not at least a little jealous. But I've got my own, out of school family.

Nico: Really? Who?

Fujiko: The journalism club at my old high school, of course! Every week, our teacher, Mr. Nagatsuka would assign us a new story, and we students would split into pairs, randomly assigned to us. We um... let's just say that I'm not new to solving murders.

Nico: You're not going to leave me on a cliffhanger, are you?

Fujiko: Depends.

(I put on a comically gravelly voice and rubbed my index finger and my thumb together.)

Fujiko: Ho' much do ye wann' pay?

Nico: Oh my god—

Monokatachi: AAAAALL STUUUUDENTSSSSSS! PLEEEeeease *ahem* PLEAAAAAASE COOMEEEEE TOOOOOO THE BEEEEEEAAAACCCCHHHEEE!

Nico: I guess we have to cut this short. Let's go.

(Obeying Monokatachi, we bolted out of the bakery and took a a deep breath before jumping into the jungle and running to the beach. I, however, noticed that there were hardly any bugs in the jungle, and the carnivorous plants seemed so much less carnivorous. I thought it was odd.)

Nico: Wow... we're here quick...

Amber: You can say that again!

Hiro: Actually, I think we all did. There weren't any bugs!

Monokatachi: Oh, did I forget to mention that? Yeah, I totally stopped summoning bugs just so we could get this over with. I don't wanna be rude, but you are all so slow!

Harold: O-oh? We're um... slow? You... um... you're the one who makes us um... waste all our time in a um... killing game!

Monokatachi: Whatever you say, H-h-h-harold!

Harold: Gh! I just um... g-get really nervous, alright?

Amber: Don't worry, Harry... he's just trying to get under your skin...

Harold: Y-yeah... you're um... right. thanks, Amber...

(She smiled.)

Monokatachi: Anyway! It's time for the first competition of the day! And for anyone wondering, I told the two losers and their queen that they could just take a raincheck on this one, since they won't be needed.

Anderson: How quaint. looks like they were useless after all

Amber: That's unnecessary...

Anderson: Is it?

Monokatachi: Would you two quit arguing?! Im TRYING to explain the rules!

Monokatachi: Aaaanyway! You all have to outrun each other! In this blistering heat! Isn't it just horrible! AAAAHAHHAHAHAHHA! And with that out of the way, I just want to say, whichever team that has all of it's members collapse or forfeit, will lose! Whatever happens, it doesn't matter to me! Your lives are ultimately inconsequential, so goood luck!

All: ...

Monokatachi: What are you waiting for? GO!

Fujiko: Let's go! Group hudd-

{We see Fujiko faceplant on the ground.}

Fujiko: Plthphtlh...

{Fujiko's face lifts up to show a determined expression.}

Fujiko: Don't stop! Keep going!

Nico: But! You...

Fujiko: It doesn't matter!

Nico:... Alright, let's go.

{End cg}

{We see Yukio fall over and Hajime slowing down in front of him, a concerned expression plays across their faces.}

Nico: Let's go, Hajime!

Hajime: I can't, I'm afraid. Me and Yukio must never be separate, lest the island be blown up in an atomic explosion.

Nico: ...tch! I... guess it's just me, then!

{We see the other group in rivalry with Nico, she trips on a seashell and falls on her side in slow motion, for dramatic effect.}

Monokatachi: Aaaaaand! Anderson's team wins! Looks like the other team will have to eliminate TWO contestants, as all the contestants are too tired to properly function.

Nico: W-what?!

Monokatachi: Don't act like you didn't hear me, scarface!

Nico: ...!

Monokatachi: Here, use these tablets to pick your votes. The other team also can go home now, if they want.

Anderson: Then I will take my leave.

Monokatachi: But be warned! If you talk to anyone on that team tomorrow without knowing who got eliminated, you'll be in danger!

Anderson: I already have a hunch...

(And like that, Anderson left.)

Nico: Who needs him anyway...

Fujiko: Yeah, he's kind of a useless asshole, isn't he?

Nico: ...

Fujiko: What's wrong?

Nico: Nothing.

Fujiko: Nico...

Nico: What? I don't need to give you a report on every word that crosses my mind, do I?

Fujiko: No, but for someone as keen on communication as you are, you sure don't do a lot of it.

Nico: Oh my god, Arakawa.

Fujiko: Fine, I get it. You have every right to not tell me, I'll stop pushing if you're mad.

Nico: Let's just vote.

(We sat like that, both deliberating who to eliminate for a few minutes before we fonally voted on something.)

Monokatachi: Everyone ready?

All: ...

Monokatachi: Good! Let's move on to the results!

Monokatachi: In first place... oh! It's a tie! Well that makes this easy! Both Yukio and Hajime have been eliminated!

Yukio: It is fine. The two of us agreed that it was for the best and decided to vote each other off.

Hajime: We did so to protect the validity of our team.

Nico: That's... pretty noble, actually.

Fujiko: Thank you.

Monokatachi: Ew, get this love story outta my face! Go to bed!

(And just like that, I lost contact with two more of my classmates...)

TO BE CONTINUED...


	19. Breaking Poison Bonds of Passion 3

**Part Three**

{We see a panoramic shot of the courtroom, dramatically under-lit. In the center, the oversized entrance is left open.}

Fujiko: God damnit... I'm back here...

(I stood up and walked over to the door, through the door, I saw a maze of mirrors, each with the word "guilty" written on them. On the ground in front of me was the marker that they used to do it. I figured I'd take it with me so I could mark the path's I had taken, if I dragged the marker along every wall I passed, I would be able to know exactly where I had been.)

(Pretty soon, I came to a door. As I opened it, white flooded my vision and I woke up.)

Fujiko: *Gasp!*

*ding dong!*

Nico: Are you coming out yet? It's almost noon!

Fujiko: what the-?!

Fujiko: I'll be right out!

(Quickly, I got dressed, making sure to be concise, then, I answered the door.)

Nico: There you are! We were starting to worry that you got killed!

Fujiko: Heh, well I'm alive. Sorry about the scare!

Nico: Let's walk and talk— this sort of reminds me of that one time you got incapacitated.

Fujiko: Yeesh, yeah, that was scary...

Nico: Welp, let's go into the jungle and run. It's the third day here, so the bugs are probably super vicious.

(I took in the area around me, making sure to look around. I noticed a small shed with some pool equipment in it, which was new. It must have been put there last night.)

Nico: What's that shed?

Monokatachi: You likey?

Nico: First of all, eww. Second of all, where did this come from?

Monokatachi: Well, my rude companion, I had the five of my lackeys put up that shed last night! It took 'em four hours for a rusty piece o' crap like that!

Nico: Hey! That's super offensive!

Monokatachi: Aaaaanyway, that shed's gonna be important for the challenge, so don't take any of the swimming stuff outta it!

(Nico went to the shed to go check it out, but she misstepped and fell into the water.)

Fujiko: No! Nico there's acid in there!

{We see Nico fall into the acid water, Fujiko is behind her, lunging at her.}

Fujiko: Monokatachi! Go do something!

Monokatachi: Why? This is so entertaining!

Nico: GAAAAA! I don't wanna die— hold on a second! Why am I not burning?

Fujiko: What?! I thought the water had acid!

Monokatachi: Actually, that water is lighter than the acid, so the acid is underneath a layer of water! And because Nico fell into a shallow bit, she's nowhere near where the acid is.

Fujiko: What?!

Monokatachi: I know! In... two days I think, the water'll only go down six inches before you reach the acid!

Monokatachi: See you both...! Kehehehe...!

Nico: What a creep...

Nico: Anyway, I think I saw a tarp inside the shed before I fell.

Fujiko: What does that have to do with the ocean?

Nico: It doesn't. It has to do with the jungle!

Fujiko: I'm listening...?

Nico: I propose that we wrap ourselves in the tarp in the shed! It's transparent, so we won't need to worry about vision.

Fujiko: That's... brilliant, actually!

Nico: Thanks! I thought so too. The only problem is, there's only one tarp.

Fujiko: Why's that a problem? We both can fit inside.

Nico: Yeah, *we* can, but the others can't.

Fujiko: Oh, you're right...

Nico: Let's keep this on the downlow. I don't want the others to find out and steal our idea.

Fujiko: Shouldn't we tell them...? The jungle is getting dangerous.

Nico: *sigh* I suppose you're right. Let's go hold a meeting with everyone.

(The two of us put on the tarp and waddled through the jungle. I knew that it was fine, but hearing the pitter patter of hundreds of wasps and spiders hitting the tarp at once was horrible. The worst part was the scratching. Oh, oh, oh the scratching...)

Fujiko: God, I can't see anything at all!

Nico: Your breath is fogging up the plastic. Calm down.

(Nico wiped the tarp down with her bare wrist. They stabbed back at her, how dare she _touch_ the barrier?)

Nico: Sheesh... there. Good as new.

Fujiko: ...

Sssssssssssshhhhhh

Nico: Is that a...

Fujiko: Snake.

Nico: Run.

(Nico flipped open the tarp and bolted away from me. Once I had been left behind, I was left with no choice but to follow her, lest I invoke her wrath...)

(And so, I ran.)

Fujiko: YOU LEFT ME!

Nico: YOU WERE TOO SLOW!

(And then I tripped.)

Fujiko: Pththpth!

(The dirt tasted like copper. That was my verdict until I lifted my head to the pleasant view of one island of crushed ants among the carpet of living.)

Fujiko: Wh- G-Get this shit off of me!

Sssssssssshhhhhhhhh...

Fujiko: No... not *you*!

Sssssssss...

(I lifted my head up to see a lime green tail in the trees. Then I looked down to see a cylindrical wake of ants; a path had been traced around me.

Sssssssssssssssss...

(Fear had made me numb to the hundreds of venomous stings I had received on my face. I knew it was only a matter of time before the pus soldered my eyes shut.)

Fujiko: Please... just... make it quick..

Sssss...

?: Are you choosing to just die here? After everything we've been through?

Fujiko: What?

?: Fujiko, it's time we had a talk.

(I did my best to move my leaking, rubber body so that I could look at the voice.)

{We see a ghost-white Monty leaning over next to Fujiko, who's face is a field of leaking volcanos, all spewing blood and pus and venom.}

Fujiko: M-monty...! You... you're dead...

Monty: Yes, yes I am.

Fujiko: I... Saw you die...?

Monty: That's true as well.

Fujiko: Why...?

Monty: Because. This needs to happen. It wouldn't if it didn't.

Fujiko: O...Okay...

Monty: Now, It's time to stand up, okay? You're not going to go out like this without a fight!

Monty: And, please don't worry about the dreams. It wasn't your fault, okay?

Fujiko: No... don't leave me again...

(I had to stop talking. Words meant tears, tears meant burning.)

Monty: It's not your time, Fujiko. I have seen the nature of this killing game, you have to continue...

Monty: For the sake of them, keep on surviving.

Monty: I'm sorry that I have to leave you behind...

{Monty's ghostly body evaporates, behind her is the snake.}

{Fujiko stands up weakly, and throws a large rock onto the snake's head, then runs away.}

{CG:End}

(I stormed out of the forest, trying to find a way to the nearest table.)

Fujiko: That had to just be a hallucination... there's no way that was her...

(Eventually, I managed to convince myself that everything since the snake showed up was a hallucination, but looking back, I saw the trail still there.)

Fujiko: That's going in the vault.

(I found the bakery and sat down. Then, out of odd curiosity, I took off my cardigan and gingerly prodded my skin with a plastic menu— I would have to throw it away when I finished.)

(Once I had stable breath, I began to scrape. Yes, many layers of skin came off, but I needed them gone. I needed all the pus _out. )_

(There was no menu by the time I had finished with my now bloody arms and face. And there was no silence by the time I had finished screaming. There was only a thick, horrific liquid all over the plastic cover.)

(And that, was that.)

(On my way back to my house, I overheard voices from an alleyway...)

{We see Yukio and Hajime in conflict.}

Hajime: Listen here, I'm the one taking the lead, okay?! Get used to it!

Yukio: Hajime, wait! You can't just do this! It's unethical!

Hajime: I can do whatever I want!

{The camera cuts to Fujiko's face, which has pink light from the dark alley reflecting on it. In seconds, the flash is gone.}

{The camera cuts back to... Hajime and Yukio. They are both calmer.)

Yukio: Look, I'm sorry we fought. Do you want to make up with some raspberry crowns?

Hajime: Yes.

{CG END}

Fujiko: That was odd... what was that light...?

(My memories must have blanked from there, because I remember nothing for at least a few minutes after that.)

(I woke up from semiconsciousness after I had washed my face of all the terror; after I had calmed down. It was nice to have cool water, I assume, since I didn't remember it.)

(I lay in bed for the remainder of the day. Whiling away time until the announcement to go to the beach played. Once it did, though, I sprung out of my bed and set down the library book I had been reading: a crime fiction novel, ironically.)

(Outside, I sat in waiting for the others.)

Monokatachi: Here early, eh?

Fujiko: Wouldn't you like to know?

Monokatachi: You don't have to be uppity!

Fujiko: I'm not being "uppity"! *Maybe* I'm upset that you keep murdering my friends!

Monokatachi: And yet, you're so willing to overlook Nico's attempt on Yumi's life! What, is it because you don't *Like* her?

Monokatachi: Hah! By that logic, you'd love me since I killed Yumi!

Fujiko: Just... shut up!

Monokatachi: You kids these days have no respect for your elders!

Fujiko: Whatever.

?: Fujiko! You're alive!

Fujiko: Huh?!

(A voice had startled me from behind.)

Nico: I thought you died! I even told the others about it!

(Nico unfurled the plastic tarp from herself and hugged me.)

Nico: We had the meeting and also what we thought was your funeral, but you made it!

Fujiko: Why didn't you send for me?

Nico: You fell face down in those ants! I asked Monokatachi about them and he said they were fire ants. I thought you'd have gone into shock from that many thousands of ants all over you!

(Monokatachi whistled awkwardly.)

Monokatachi: I maaaay have spread an untruth...

Fujiko: God damnit!

Monokatachi: Hey! They may not have been lethal on their own, but I was truthful when I said they were venomous!

Nico: Yeah, but we wouldn't have had to have that funeral if you didn't lie!

Monokatachi: Oh, sue me!

Anderson: That's *my* field of expertise. Where were you, Nico? You can't just disappear and expect us not to be suspicious! Especially after what happened just a few short days ago...

Anderson: Oh, hello, Fujiko.

Nico: Anderson! Don't you see? Fujiko is alive!

Anderson: Yes. I am aware.

Nico: Aren't you surprised?

Anderson: No. I found that menu that was covered in blood and pus and assumed Fujiko had survived and used that to clean her wounds, then gone to her bedroom and spent the rest of the day in there,

Fujiko: That's... spot on, actually!

Anderson: They don't call me and ultimate for nothing.

Anderson: Also, watch out. I think the python is mad that you hit it with a rock.

Fujiko: Okay, how in the hell did you guess that one?!

Anderson: Oh, no. That was luck, actually. I just saw the rock and made a guess.

Monokatachi: How disconcerting!

Nico: How will the others get here?

Anderson: That is also taken care of. I had everyone remove curtains from every window in the plaza. They're busy attaching it to several sticks right now.

Nico: What'll that do?!

Anderson: Well, naturally, the fabric is thick. It will prohibit bugs from getting inside. The sticks are to be carried. They will provide a tent so that the bugs can't sting them through the curtain.

Fujiko: What?! That's actually super clever!

Anderson: Once again, I know.

(Suddenly a walking circus tent came cruising out of the jungle. Many dead wasps were attached by the stinger to it.)

Amber: We are going to the beach! We are going to the beach!

All:...

Amber: Come on, all! Say it with me!

Amber: We are going to theeee beach! We are going to theeee beach!

Monokatachi: Enough, already! My body is hurting from all that positivity!

Monokatachi: Ugh... let's just start the challenge, already, alright?

Monokatachi: Before we start! You all will be breaking up the teams today! Congrats to the six of you that made it! This also means that there will be no elimination ceremony. The first two to lose are given the boot!

Monokatachi: Now, your challenge! You all have to go for a little swim!

Nico: There's the shed from this morning...

Monokatachi: Yep! You have to outlast two people before the challenge ends!

Hiro: In... In acid?!

Monokatachi: In acid...

Hiro: In acid.

Fujiko: In acid?

Nico: Yes, In acid.

Amber: Acid! Yay!

Anderson: No!

Monokatachi: On your marks... In three... two...

Monokatachi: Haha! I don't actually care when you get in!

(We dove in.)

(So close to the end... maybe even closer to getting out than we thought...)

(I had thought "just a few more eliminations". I was so close to getting out, and then I could finally be free!)

(But then what?! How could I think about leaving behind my class?!)

(All of my thoughts were interrupted by six inches of cold water, and like that, my body was subjected to seltzer water.)

(The bubbles that came off, many of them had layers of skin, or in my case, bandaging, were painfully crisp. Even after we had only been in for several tenths of a second.)

(Amber and Harold looked at each other and scrambled out of the water. Seeing as they had been eliminated, the rest of us also rushed out. Thankfully, we had been scathed by the acid, so our skin was only slightly damaged. It was still incredibly raw, though.)

(Amber and Harold looked incredibly dejected., I was sad because I had lost two classmates again today.)

TO BE CONTINUED...


	20. Breaking Poison Bonds of Passion— 4

**Part Four**

(I stand before the bright white light.)

(The climax to my nightmares before me.)

(As I lay unconscious in reality, my mind has taken me out of this maze.)

(Now, what lies in wait before me...)

{The screen fades in from white, to show Fujiko standing in front of the ruined first island. In the distance, she can see the third island, in the current early morning.}

(Outside it was early. My body was ghostly and translucent from the rising sunlight. I reasoned that this was where my soul had been going, and that this was what the island now looked like.)

(I saw the police station and memories of Monty and I hiding there became all too apparent for me to stomach. Part of me wanted to cry, but my astral projection stood stalk still— against my command.)

Fujiko: Wh...

Fujiko: Who's there...?!

...

ASTER: Don't you know us? It's like you've forgotten all about the mission! About *us*!

SYCAMORE: That doesn't matter, Aster. Poppy will come when she desires.

EUCALYPTUS: It's time we ended this little "meditation", Poppy. You will join us and our mission, wether you like it or not. You've been deployed, after all!

Fujiko:...

(That's not my real name... my real name is...)

POPPY:...

EUCALYPTUS: That's what I thought.

*BANG*

(I fell to the floor, a warm pain cascaded across my shoulder, like a pot of boiling water had been injected into me. Though there was no boiling water. Just the bullet.)

Fujiko: *GASP*!

Fujiko: My... mission...

Fujiko: I refuse. I won't do it.

(I opened the door.)

Fujiko: Good morning, Nico.

Nico: Hello. Jungle?

Fujiko: Mhm.

(I nodded.)

(The two of us grabbed the tarp and passed fairly easily through the jungle. Many bugs attached themselves to it, but we were fairly unharmed.)

(The plaza felt empty. Nobody except Nico, Hiro, Anderson and I were there.)

Hiro: What do we do? This place is pretty empty without the others.

Nico: We'll see them in due time.

Anderson: Only in the case that someone actually wins.

Fujiko: It'd be pretty impossible not to, right?

Nico: The four of us need to find a way to end the killing game. The best way to do that seems to be to let the competition end naturally.

Fujiko: That's a fair point.

Nico: Here, we should have breakfast. This next challenge is going to be hard on us.

Hiro: I agree. Anderson, do you want something?

Anderson: No. I eat in solitude.

Hiro: O...kay? I wasn't asking where you wanted to eat.

Anderson: And I wasn't answering to that. Now, stop wasting my time.

Nico: Does he just have something Inside him telling him to be an asshole?

Fujiko: His mind is an "enigma".

Hiro: Whatever. It's his fault if I don't bring him any food.

(The three of us sat at the bakery. I noticed that the bloody trash can had been moved.)

Nico: It looks like a significant amount of those raspberry crowns have been eaten up by iur classmates.

Hiro: Yeah, no shit. There's only like, three left.

Fujiko: What? There were hundreds of them just two days ago!

Nico: Mourning aside, isn't that strange?

Hiro: It sounds like someone's been enjoying the pastries a bit much. How's that strange?

Nico: Hiro. Look at me and tell me you are capable of eating that many pastries with a straight face.

Hiro: Well, it's not like there are what, six-ish *other* people here?

Nico: All i'm saying, is that there were six hundred of then, now there's three. That's weird!

Fujiko: She's got a point. It'd be different if there were twenty of them to start, but there were enough— decent sized, mind you— pastries in there to last weeks!

Hiro: That's fair, I guess. I thought you two were exaggerating, but if there were really that many to start, then something fishy is definitely going on.

Nico: My point exactly.

Nico: Alright. Let's just take a few minutes to collect our thoughts and explore. Meet back here in thirty minutes.

(It looks like I have free time! Who shall I partake in it with?)

AVAILABLE FOR FREE TIME

NICO

ANDERSON

HIRO

Hiro: Hi, Fujiko. Do you want something?

Should I hang with Hiro?

YES

NO

Hiro: Alright. I can get behind that.

Fujiko: So, what do you want to do?

Hiro: Well, I've been really curious about your past. How did you get your talent?

Fujiko: Huh? What do you mean?

Hiro: Just what I said. How did you get in to Hope's Peak.

Fujiko: That's a fun story, actually!

Fujiko: I became famous for a paper I wrote for school; It was about the murder of several of my classmates. The only thing that really got me scouted as a journalist though, was my ability to pinpoint the killer. That's how I became an ultimate.

Fujiko: What about you? I know you were super secretive before, but I'm itching to know what your talent is.

Hiro: That's... That's none of anybody's business.

Fujiko: Will you at least give me a hint?

Hiro: Fine. My talent is a talent that no high schooler should ever have to burden.

Fujiko: O-oh... Listen, I wasn't-

Hiro: Save it.

Hiro: I'm leaving.

(I made my way back to the plaza, I was fairly dejected.)

Nico: Let's head through the jungle. I can already hear Monokatachi rumbling.

(We crossed through the jungle again.)

Monokatachi: Here early, are we?

Hiro: Shut up.

Monokatachi: That's no way to treat your tour guide!

Nico: Nobody cares.

Monokatachi: How *intolerant*!

Fujiko: ...

Anderson: What is all this commotion? Are we starting already?

Monokatachi: Yes.

Monokatachi: Alright here are the rules!

Monokatachi: All of you will step into separate circles. If you step out, you're eliminated. The winner gets to leave!

Hiro: What?

Nico: Really?! Just like that?

Anderson: Where's the catch.

Monokatachi: Don't trust your good ol' pal, Monokatachi?

Monokatachi: Well I'm honest! Go ahead, step on in! You can do whatever you want, you just can't leave.

Fujiko: Alright...

(I stepped on the middle of the circle. Inside, I realized that I was dreadfully sleepy, so I lay down and took a nap...)

*bing bong bing bong!*

Fujiko: Oh no...

Monokatachi: A body has been discovered!

(I stood up in a matter of seconds and looked all around me. All three of my fellow competitors were standing up, looking at the ocean in horror...)

(Slowly, I turned my head...)

{We see the horribly melted corpse of Sotaro Shishido... the ultimate lucky student, washed up on the beach...}

Fujiko: Oh no...

Fujiko: Oh no no no...

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
